


Code Lyoko Ejaculation

by LaCave



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCave/pseuds/LaCave
Summary: Code Lyoko Évolution, mais en mieux.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Laura Gauthier/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia/Sissi Delmas, Odd Della Robbia/Sissi Delmas/William Dunbar, Sissi Delmas/William Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue : Projet Carthage, 1980.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir chers amis, bienvenue à nouveau dans notre humble demeure ! La première fois ne vous a pas suffi, vous en vouliez encore n’est-ce pas ? C’est parfaitement normal, le jus de citron est une denrée rare de nos jours dans ce monde, il était inévitable de vous voir revenir vers nous. Et bien aujourd’hui, chers amis, c’est Noël, et nous sommes de retour pour vous couvrir de cadeaux ! Evidemment, nous y avons ajouté d’autres ingrédients afin de faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs à votre palais. Et qui dit nouveaux ingrédients dit nouvelle main d’œuvre, qui a œuvré avec amour afin de vous sustenter, il a même fallu recruter un responsable marketing (ouais, c’est moi !). Nous sommes nombreux, nous sommes différents. Saurez-vous nous retrouver ?  
> Sur ce, très chers amis, ouvrez vos bouteilles et savourez !

— Augmentation de la conductivité de 2.3%. On constate également une augmentation de la fréquence en retour, ainsi qu'une tension plus élevée de... 4%. La nouvelle calibration expérimentale semble être adéquate pour traiter les échantillons de gamètes à notre disposition, le caractère ciblé se dénote distinguement du patrimoine génétique. Cependant, la prédominance de l’agent marqueur dans les échantillons fraîchement produits n’excède de pas plus de 2% celle constatée dans les échantillons témoins.  
  
L'homme appuya sur le bouton pause de son dictaphone pour se permettre un long soupir désespéré, la tête pendante et les yeux clos. Puis il relança l'enregistrement pour conclure son rapport.  
  
— Ces constatations semblent aller dans le bon sens, mais ne sont hélas pas suffisantes pour être significatives. Les valeurs sont encore en-deçà des marges d'erreur. Terminé.  
  
Il lâcha aussitôt l'appareil qui tomba bruyamment sur la table, et posa sa tête dans ses mains, les yeux plongés dans les rapports d'analyse et autre comptes rendus d'expériences étalés devant lui, avec le vain espoir qu'une idée nouvelle fasse son apparition.  
  
— Besoin d'une pause, Waldo ? susurra soudain une voix à son oreille.  
  
Il sursauta, avant d'aussitôt se détendre.  
  
— Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer. Comment ça va ?  
— De toute évidence, mieux que toi, mon chéri... dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son mari. Tu sembles fatigué.  
— Contrarié, plutôt. Notre dernière batterie d'expériences n'a rien donné de concluant.  
— Je vois.  
  
La jeune femme jeta un oeil aux notes étalées sur la table. Waldo l'observait, espérant peut-être qu'elle découvre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Mais elle ne fit pas un son, pas même une réaction faciale.  
  
— On trouvera, t'en fais pas !  
— Si tu le dis...  
— Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, à mon avis. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà en train de t'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre... Mais, hélas, on a encore du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui !  
— Ah ?  
— Le chef veut nous voir. Tout de suite, a-t-il dit.  
  
Waldo soupira une nouvelle fois en se levant péniblement de son fauteuil, avant de suivre sa bien-aimée dans le couloir.  
  
— Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut ?  
— Apparemment, les pontes ont pris une décision pour la suite du programme. Ils ont convoqué une réunion pour l'officialiser. Ils veulent qu'on soit présents.  
— Encore heureux. Allons bon, que nous ont-ils encore inventé ? grommelait-il tout en en rangeant quelques pots à prélèvements pleins dans son cartable.  
— Tiens, tu prends toujours tes clés avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui. Précaution élémentaire. Allez, allons-y. Qui sait, ce sera peut-être intéressant…  


* * *

— Absolument pas !

  
Waldo s'était levé d'un seul coup de son siège, comme mu par une répulsion épidermique qui secouait tout autant sa chair que son âme. Sa réplique fut suivi d’un long silence, qui n’était troublé que par le son d’un bocal roulant au sol, échappé d’un sac renversé.  
  
— Voyons...  
— Non. Il est hors de question que je cautionne cette décision. Nous en avions déjà parlé.  
  
Il s'appuyait à la table, un regard sévère plongeant à travers la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer le regard inquiet de son épouse, et desserrer lentement les poings.  
  
— Écoutez. Nous avons pris connaissance de vos derniers rapports. Ils concluent tous que vous semblez avancer dans la bonne direction, mais que vous ne parvenez pas à faire des progrès significatifs. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Waldo se rassit lentement. Il ne pouvait réellement démentir cette affirmation.  
  
— Tout ce que nous proposons, c'est de vous aider. Le sujet d'étude que vous représentez, tous les deux, est un cas fascinant, mais unique.  
  
Les intéressés se regardèrent, virent leurs joues rosir un instant, avant de baisser la tête en soupirant.  
  
— Et pour nous aider dans nos recherches, quoi de mieux que des cas supplémentaires à étudier ?  
— Vous savez bien qu'ils sont rarissimes. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes dans cette situation.  
— D'où justement l'intérêt de ce plan. Nous accroîtrons nos chances tout en contrôlant la situation.  
— C'est immoral, tâcla Waldo.  
  
Profitant du fait que l’échange virait à la joute verbale sans intérêt, sa femme se pencha sous le bureau pour récupérer le bocal perdu.  
  
— Voyons. Qu'y a-t-il d'immoral à cela ? L'époque du puritanisme excessif est révolue, les jeunes sont de plus en plus dévergondés, si ce n'est dépravés. Nous ne ferons que donner un sens à ce vice.  
  
Waldo soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de lentement relever la tête vers son interlocuteur.  
  
— Il n'y a aucune garantie que d'autres cas existent à l'état naturel. Et quand bien même, on n’a aussi aucune garantie que cela fonctionne de la même manière qu'entre nous deux. Vous ne ferez que répandre de la perversion en espérant, très certainement vainement, de voir s'ériger un nouveau joyau à étudier.  
— Je suis d'accord, ajouta d'une voix douce et plus posée sa compagne, ressortie de sous le bureau. Peut-on se permettre une telle ingérence dans la vie de tant de gens ? Je crois que votre projet est trop dangereux, il risque de faire mal à beaucoup de gens.  
— Tant d'étroitesse ! Vous me décevez ! Ne voyez vous pas tous les bons coups que nous pourrions en tirer ? Expériences sociologiques, manipulation des masses, études médicales, et même moyens de financement supplémentaires ! Sans oublier, une fois encore, qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun mal à cela ! Ce projet ne peut que faire plaisir à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette clé que nous avons entre nos mains ? conclut-il en la fixant du regard. Celle-ci, alors que ses les joues ressemblaient de plus en plus à ses cheveux, baissa son regard vers le pot à prélèvement qu’elle avait ramassé..  
  
Waldo se releva alors, attrapa son cartable et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
— Très bien. Faites comme vous voudrez. Vous nous avez informés de vos intentions, et je vous informe que je ne cautionne pas ce projet. Sur ce, nous retournons à nos occupations.  
  
Et Waldo sortit de la pièce. Anthéa ne s'était pas levée.  



	2. XANA Attaque A Fond 2 !

Jérémie Belpois aimait beaucoup Aelita Stones. On aurait même pu dire qu'il était fou d'elle. Quand il était près d'elle, qu'il la voyait parler, même quand ils se disputaient, il sentait les petits papillons qui grouillaient dans son ventre, sa tête gonflée d'hélium s'envoler vers la lune, qu'importe que l'hélium ne flotte pas dans le vide, son cerveau, lui, n'avait cure des lois de la raison, tant qu'il était auprès d'Aelita. C’était vrai à l'époque où ils ne se voyait qu'à travers un écran ; c'était vrai le jour où il avait accouché le monstrueux ordinateur mis au point par Hopper pour mettre une fillette au monde ; et aujourd’hui, ça n’avait pas changé. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour résoudre ce mystère, mais il avait fini par établir son diagnostic : indubitablement, il était amoureux.  
  
Il était amoureux quand XANA attaquait et qu’elle risquait sa vie, avec tous leurs amis, sur Lyoko, et le Réseau et le Cortex. Il était amoureux quand elle lui répondait sèchement qu’elle avait une vie, qu’elle tenait à la vivre sans permettre que Lyoko lui mine sa santé mentale, en jouant les DJ ou en faisant les boutiques avec Sissi et Yumi. Il était amoureux quand elle se confiait, qu’elle parlait de sa mère disparue, de son père, de sa mort. Quand elle descendait le matin, les yeux secs et rougis d’avoir pleuré, mais qu’elle n’en disait pas un mot.  
  
Il était amoureux quand elle allait trop loin. Quand elle piquait des crises maladives de jalousie et rentrait dans le lard de Laura, quand leurrée par XANA elle fonçait bille en tête dans la gueule du loup. Il aimait tout ce qu’elle était, tout ce qu’elle faisait, et même quand les cachotteries, les coups dans le dos, les prises de bec qui arrivaient parfois le mettaient hors de lui – même dans sa colère, quand il flagellait intérieurement ses pires défauts, le simple fait qu’ils étaient d’Aelita les nimbait d’une aura précieuse, d’une moelleuse tendresse.  
  
Mais Aelita Stones ne le faisait pas bander.  
  
En fait, Aelita n’était pas la raison de cette situation embarrassante. D’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, toutes ces filles qu’Odd, Ulrich ou les autres garçons eussent jamais qualifiées de bandantes, les bonnasses, les canons de beauté, toutes ces filles et ces femmes que son regard avait jaugées, il les avait effectivement jugées très belles – enfin, pour la plupart, quand d’autres avaient un charme qui tenait plus à la façon de parler, de plisser les paupières, de sourire ou bouger ou de se comporter – mais comme on juge beau – on apprécie – la beauté d’un tableau, l’exécution d’une œuvre d’art. En fait, personne ne faisait bander Jérémie Belpois. Pas même Jérémie lui-même. Il avait bien tenté, pour tout dire avec quelque résultat, de regarder des films pornographiques ou de se masturber (William lui avait dit quoi faire). Mais l’exercice l’avait lassé, c’était fastidieux, ça l’avait fatigué, il était reparti coder. Jérémie et son pénis n’étaient pas séparés, mais ils vivaient chacun leur vie de leur côté, faisaient lit à part. Cet arrangement ne donnait de raison de se plaindre à personne.  
  
Jusqu’à ce qu’Aelita Stones rentre dans l’équation.  
  
Les hormones rendaient les gens… bizarres. Aelita ne faisait pas exception. Elle insistait toujours pour qu’il la touche, pour qu’ils roulent un patin, qu’il mette la main plus bas, plus bas, lorsqu’ils se faisaient un câlin. Ou alors, au balcon, et ça n’était pas mieux. Une fois, elle avait insisté pour qu’il lui lèche les seins, arguant : « Je veux savoir comment ça fait » et il s’était exécuté avec le sentiment d’être maladroit et lent, d’avoir l’air parfaitement stupide et de faire (fallait-il de l’amour !) quelque chose d’affreusement dégradant. Il s’attendait à ce qu’Aelita gémisse, lui dise que c’était bon, lui presse la tête sur un téton en lui demandant de ne pas s’arrêter ; mais au bout d’une minute de tâtonnements pénibles, de vagues coups de langue, de crampes dans l’estomac, de terreur à l’idée d’affronter son jugement, de désir de s’enfuir, de partir en courant à l’étage du dessous, elle avait – à son grand soulagement – rabattu son T-Shirt, soupirant « Laisse tomber. » avec une curieuse grimace. Merci, c’était fini ! Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, incontrôlablement, et était parfaitement conscient d’avoir réalisé une piètre performance, terriblement frustrante pour Aelita, dont il se souviendrait longtemps et qu’elle n’oublierait pas mais c’était terminé ! Son cœur pulsait encore comme un taré, mais l’air s’engouffrait par grandes goulées dans ses poumons, il respirait, il était libéré !  
  
Si encore il n’avait été que mauvais au sexe, il aurait supporté la honte, l’humiliation, le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, d’avoir laissé tomber Aelita. Mais c’était pire que ça, c’était presque insultant : [ii]Aelita ne le faisait même pas bander[/i]. Pire, elle était au courant. Ou en tous cas, elle s’en était aperçu. Du moins, il en était quasiment sûr…  
  
C’était au cours d’une autre instance de poussée d’œstrogènes. Au départ, elle avait insisté pour lui montrer ses nouvelles tenues, un maillot de bain acheté entre filles, une robe, un petit débardeur que lui avait offert Yumi – et ainsi de suite. Elle avait prétendu qu’elle voulait son avis (quel avis peut-on bien avoir sur un maillot de bain ? C’est un maillot, pas une conférence d’astrophysique !). Cependant il n’avait pas tardé à le comprendre, ce n’était qu’un prétexte pour exhiber sa jupe fendue, son nombril creux sous la dentelle, ses épaules sans brassière de soutien-gorge ou son décolleté plongeant, tout en agrémentant le tout de poses un peu sexy, pour ne pas dire affriolantes. Après un optimiste « Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? » et une réponse plus ou moins bricolée, elle retournait derrière un paravent improvisé, dans un coin de sa chambre, pour enfiler une autre tenue. Il avait ravalé tout commentaire sarcastique et s’était retenu d’ouvrir son laptop pour bosser, il avait applaudi et souri, il s’était efforcé d’apprécier le moment, puisque après tout ce traquenard et toutes ces fripes étaient aussi d’Aelita.  
  
Pendant qu’elle se changeait pour le grand final, elle s’était exclamée : « Zut ! Jérémie, il me manque une pièce. Tu veux bien aller me la chercher, je dois l’avoir laissée dans un des sacs près de l’entrée. Et ne regarde pas ! » Lui, bonne poire et pas méfiant, il n’avait rien compris au danger qu’il courait : il y était allé, il avait farfouillé, et il avait fini par mettre la main sur un bout de tissu violet qui n’avait de vêtement que le nom. Une ficelle pour faire le tour des hanches, deux autres pour descendre le long des fesses, et un minuscule triangle de dentelle, sur le devant, obscènement fendu pour libérer le sexe.  
  
Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Une partie de son esprit se refusait obstinément à tamponner-valider-reconnaître l’évidente conclusion. Dans sa panique il désirait encore s’enfuir, juste quitter en courant la chambre d’Aelita pour repartir à l’étage du dessous. Exactement comme la dernière fois. Mais d’un autre côté...comme la dernière fois, il voulait satisfaire cette femme qu’il aimait, lui prouver qu’il était là pour elle, et qu’il était un homme, et pas juste un enfant. Il serra la culotte dans son poing, le sang bouillonnant de résolution.  
  
— Alors, tu l’as trouvée ? dit la jeune fille, passant la tête et une épaule nue hors de la zone que recouvrait le paravent.  
— Oui.  
— Bah alors, qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Ne me dis pas que tu la reniflais ?  
— N… Non ! s’exclama Jérémie, subitement conscient que le tissu qu’il avait dans les mains avait probablement été porté dans une cabine d’essayages.  
  
Et il lui apporta sa petite lingerie, tournant les yeux en lui tendant la main.  
  
— Ah, merci ! Un p’tit moment, ça sera plus long… (petit zip ! de braguette) Et encore ça… (froufrous, froufrous) Voilà ! Ah, juste un dernier détail.  
  
Surgirent alors de derrière le paravent Aelita, et les premières mesures des ronronnements cuivrés de You can leave your hat on.  
  
Elle était tellement sexy que c’en était presque affolant. Perchée sur des escarpins qui relevaient davantage de la paire d’échasses, elle avait adopté – avec une confiance très modérée – la démarche ridicule du héron, montant la cheville au niveau du genou à chaque pas. Ses mollets étaient empaquetés dans des bas noirs aux motifs roses, qui évoquaient le design des circuits d’une carte mère et paraissaient fluorescents. Au niveau du genou, des jarretelles les tiraient vers le haut, pour s’assurer qu’ils ne descendraient pas. Ils disparaissaient sous une mini-jupe en cuir noir, bordée par une fermeture éclair : de là le bruit qu’il avait entendu tout à l’heure. Une cravate bleue pendait devant son torse recouvert d’un petit chemisier blanc quelque peu transparent, derrière lequel il percevait un large soutien-gorge rose pétant et bordé de dentelle. Jérémie remarqua qu’elle avait profité de sa retraite derrière le paravent pour tartiner une couche de fond de teint, appliquer eye liner, rimmel et crayon noir, et mettre sur ses lèvres un brun des plus inhabituels. Elle portait aussi, partiellement dissimulés dans sa masse de cheveux en bataille, deux larges anneaux dorés qui se balançaient en rythme avec la chanson, pendus à ses oreilles.  
  
Ce qui suivit fut un strip-tease en bonne et due forme. Jérémie ne rata pas une miette de ce spectacle interminable, de cette danse lascive, de ces coquines œillades auxquelles il s’efforçait de rendre la pareille. Et, en dépit de ses nerfs à vif, il eut nettement l’impression qu’à un moment, le rituel lui faisait de l’effet. Dans son ventre, malgré toute la pression que lui mettaient ses nerfs, malgré son estomac qui se tordait à l’idée qu’elle veuille aller plus loin, qu’elle le voie, qu’elle le perce à jour, qu’elle soit une nouvelle fois blessée dans son ego, dans son estime d’elle-même et dans son cœur, – il se produisait bien une chose, une montée de chaleur, un petit durcissement. Mais à peine une ébauche, une esquisse d’érection, rien de solide, rien de gonflé, rien qui soit comparable à la gaule du matin par exemple. Avec une anxiété qui refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir, il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le corps que lui dévoilait Aelita, sur les feintes, les vêtements qu’elle lui lançait dessus. Consciencieusement, il analysait le moindre déhanché, soigneusement synchronisé avec le rythme de la chanson : Aelita se donnait tant de mal, il n’avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber ! On va le faire, j’ai du mal à y croire mais on va le faire, répétait-il en boucle tandis qu’Aelita, comme une barre de progression, annonçait par à-coups l’avènement de leur première fois.  
  
Quand tomba la jupe, Jérémie ne vit pas le bout de ficelle mauve qu’il lui avait donné : au contraire, devant lui s’étendait un large champ d’argent rayé de gueule, dont les plis lâches mettaient en valeur le caractère charnu des fesses. Les deux couleurs se mariaient avec celle, plus haut, du soutien-gorge maintenant apparent : et quand elle enlèverait la culotte, il savait qu’il verrait une dernière friandise, il pouvait déjà se l’imaginer… Aelita, combien de temps avait-elle passé à planifier tout ça, à réfléchir à ces détails, à vouloir lui offrir tout ce qu’elle savait d’amour, de dévotion… Mais bande, bordel de merde !  
  
C’en était fait, il paniquait. Ça devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il ne pouvait plus le cacher, elle allait découvrir le pot aux roses…  
  
Quel con, mais quel con, de s’être convaincu qu’il y arriverait ! Il était resté là, assis sur son steak, à la laisser s’enhardir, à lui faire des promesses qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir, et comme les autres fois, elle en ferait les frais…  
  
Pourtant elle dansait, le regard embrasé, se rapprochant de lui, comme si de rien n’était. Comme si elle n’avait pas compris… Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s’en rendre compte ?! Il se recroquevillait au fond du lit, les jambes serrées, les genoux sous le menton, il devait être rouge comme une pivoine et il aurait voulu s’enfoncer dans le mur, ou le sol, ou n’importe où ailleurs pour ne pas voir la tronche qu’elle tirerait quand elle comprendrait, quand l’inévitable se prod…  
  
Soudain, sa main fusa vers lui, se glissa sur son entre-jambe, lui agrippa délicatement son petit paquet mou.  
  
Tout arrive en une fraction de seconde. Une terreur primale, instinctive, transforme le génie en une brute. Il attrape la main – cette main si fine, si raffinée – et la serre, il l’écrase, la tord comme un insecte. Il voulait la broyer, elle lui inspirait une répulsion affreuse – du dégoût – oh, il l’aimait si fort ! Aelita, surprise, le fixait sans comprendre, son visage grimaçait de douleur, les larmes au bord des yeux, et son rimmel allait couler ce serait de sa faute il lui faisait du mal et cette main si belle qu’il broyait comme une bête ! Il lâcha aussitôt, mais combien de secondes, combien d’instants vécus avant qu’il ne le fasse ?  
  
La musique continuait, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Elle avait arrêté de danser. Il fuyait son regard. Une question futile tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce qu’elle l’avait senti ? Il répétait la question pour ne pas voir la réponse. Quel fiasco…  
  
— Si tu veux, on peut essayer le cunni, proposa l’adolescente.  
  
N’y tenant plus, Jérémie détala loin de la chambre, loin de cet internat, peu lui importait où. Il comprit à retardement que non content d’avoir blessé Aelita, il avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie et y avait jeté du sel. Il se recroquevilla au pied d’un arbre, se haïssant et haïssant son impuissance.  


  
Les émotions violentes ont un étrange pouvoir. Plus d’une fois dans sa vie, Jérémie Belpois avait senti un ouragan trembler dans chaque organe de son corps, dans chaque fibre de ses muscles. Contractions saccadées, compulsives, des signaux allumés dans des nerfs qu’il ne connaissait pas auparavant. Micro-mouvements indécis, inachevés, progressant par à-coups. Il haletait, une sueur froide dans son dos et le ventre chaud de larmes ; le froid l’enserrait, ses mains rampaient sur son flanc, il se recroquevillait, les yeux collés sur le pli de son pantalon. Aussi vide que les sentiments qui l’agitaient. Il agrippa dans le tissu la languette de chair molle, la comprima, comme pour y planter des griffes, comme pour lui dire : « Bats-toi, fais quelque chose ! » Il eut envie de l’arracher, de la jeter au loin.  
  
Il peut sembler, dans ces moments d’hyper-conscience, que l’esprit écroulé redevient un amas inconstant de propositions toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Qu’il est en proie à une sorte de délire cathartique, et qu’une fois l’exorcisme passé, le corps purgé et l’âme pacifiée renaissent vides, sains. Mais Jérémie savait ses classiques. Ataraxia summum bonum, sed in vino veritas. La folie est l’éveil, et l’hallucination tient de l’épiphanie. Quand bien même ce qu’elles révélaient n’était qu’un cauchemar dénué de clarté, c’était en elles qu’il fallait croire et non en l’indolence du quotidien.  
  
Il resta là, transi de honte et de fatigue, jusqu’à ce que la panique soit tombée. Le monde flou se tarit, il s’essuya les joues avec les manches, laissa sa main jouer sur l’écorce rugueuse du tronc contre lequel il s’était réfugié.  
  
— … Si je suis un minable, hein ? demanda-t-il à l’arbre, laissant flotter le morceau de question dans un contexte évanescent.  
  
Des feuilles mortes craquèrent non loin de lui. Avec appréhension, le jeune génie se demanda qui produisait ce son. Une figure hostile n’est jamais une bonne nouvelle, mais il redoutait plus encore que ce soit un ami. Scénario optimal : une bande d’élèves qu’il ne connaissait pas l’aurait vu pleurnicher (ou de loin, traîner au pied d’un arbre) et se ferait les gorges chaudes de son mystérieux malheur.  
  
— Bah qu’est-ce que tu fous là Belpois ?  
  
Jérémie soupira, en partie de soulagement. Il n’était pas d’humeur à bavarder avec Jim Moralès, mais peut-être qu’après tout c’était ce dont il avait besoin. Il mentit avec l’aplomb d’un arracheur de dents :  
  
— Pas grand-chose, Jim. Je me baladais, histoire de prendre l’air après manger.  
— Toi, Belpois ? Toujours le nez fourré dans un écran, ça m’étonnerait ! Pis t’as pas l’air de prendre l’air.  
— D’accord, je passe une journée de chien, j’avais besoin d’un peu de calme ! explosa le gamin sans autre résistance. Ça vous va, maintenant ? Je peux rester un peu en paix ?  
  
Jim recula quelque peu. Mais il ne partit pas, au grand dam du génie. Il essaya de s’éloigner.  
  
— Attends un peu, Belpois ! Si t’as besoin d’une oreille à l’écoute, n’attends pas, je suis là.  
  
Merci, Jim. Je suis tellement touché.  
  
— Et, euh… te complique pas la vie. Tu compliques toujours tout, avec ton gros cerveau. Tu comprends mieux quand c’est plus compliqué. Mais la vie, elle, est simple. En général suffit juste de… yah !  
  
Ah oui, tellement simple. Juste aller voir Aelita et… yah ! Voilà qui règle tout, merci de m’avoir expliqué ce que j’ai dans ma tête.  
  
Divertissantes qu’elles fussent, les pitreries de Jim n’étaient pas de taille à consoler Jérémie. Qu’il parte donc débiter ses platitudes ailleurs ! En fait, elles l’énervaient.  
  
— Dites, Jim, vous y connaissez quoi en couples ?  
  
La question était sortie toute seule, Jérémie ne savait pas d’où. Il l’avait envoyée à la tête du surveillant comme une provocation, un sarcasme. Mais une fois sortis de lui, les mots s’étaient déployés dans l’air froid, où ils avaient formé une nouvelle figure. Ils traçaient dans les airs, en lettres de feu, un appel à l’aide. Jérémie voulut s’enfuir, mais après une sortie pareille, ça ne manquerait pas d’attirer l’attention.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Jim resta là, à le fixer avec des yeux de hareng frit. Jérémie s’efforça d’avoir un air moqueur et méprisant, autant que possible. Mais ce fut la tristesse qui succéda à la surprise sur le visage du surveillant.  
  
— Je vois c’que c’est.  
  
Et là, à six mètres de lui, au bord du chemin boueux qu’il venait de quitter pour aller voir son jeune élève, il plia les genoux et enfonça ses fesses sur le sol. Jérémie, debout, aurait juste pu s’en aller – physiquement, il pouvait – mais un adulte qui s’assied immobilise plus sûrement un enfant sage qu’une prise de catch. Dans ce contexte, c’était une marque de confiance. Le professeur quittait son rôle d’autorité – du moins en apparence – et devenait un être humain. Un aîné expérimenté, dispensant les conseils avisés mûris par les années. Allons bon, de la boue sur le cul. Jim va m’aider à trouver la voie de la sagesse.  
  
— Ça a à voir avec Aelita, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Mais de quoi je me mêle ?  
  
— Elle aimerait le faire et tu ne te sens pas prêt. Ça arrive, tu sais. Même du côté des hommes. Plus que tu ne croirais.  
— Wow, Jim ! On se calme tout de suite ! Comment… Vous ne manquez pas d’air !  
— T’as p’têt raison, Belpois, mais ça change rien au schmilblick. Je vais te dire une chose. Entre hommes, on doit se soutenir les coudes !  
  
Entre hommes. Ce mot… cette idée, de partout. Les hommes, les vrais, qu’ont la voix grave et du poil au menton. Ceux qui aiment le foot et les jeux vidéos. Ceux qui baisent, au lieu de tomber amoureux et de pleurnicher dehors. L’antithèse du puceau.  
  
Le prof de sport était grand, poilu, sensible comme un sanglier et subtil comme une blague de cul. La leçon de choses promettait d’être épique. Jérémie se morigéna une nouvelle fois d’avoir posé cette question idiote.  
  
— Y’a ce que les gens pensent qu’on est… et ce qu’on est vraiment. C’est pas à un malin comme toi que je vais apprendre ça. Mais quand tout le monde dit que les hommes sont forts, qu’ils adorent le sexe, c’est facile d’être une tête de linotte. Même pour une tête comme toi.  
  
C’était… étonnamment adapté. Perspicace, même. Ne vous méprenez pas, la condescendante pitié de Jim agaça l’intello plus qu’autre chose. Mais il devait admettre qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Jim se plante royalement – ce qu’il n’était pas en train de faire. Mais même s’il parlait comme la voix de la raison, Jérémie ne pouvait se départir de l’impression que ce que disait Jim ne collait pas à la réalité. Que tout était trop… simple, trop distant. Ce genre de point de vue seyait à un juge extérieur, qui commente un passé disparu du fond de son fauteuil. Facile de dire que rien n’est compliqué, quand on ne regarde pas de l’intérieur. Les parties de foot, au fond, ressemblent à une bande de cons en short qui courent derrière une balle ; mais si tout est si simple, qu’il n’y a rien à comprendre, alors pourquoi certains joueurs sont excellents quand d’autres sont exécrables ?  
  
Ne pas se prendre la tête, tel est le grand conseil des poissons rouges qui nagent dans l’eau. Jérémie, à son aise, en aurait dit autant à son ami Ulrich, qui angoissait avant chaque contrôle de maths. Mais il avait trop entendu cette phrase pour ne pas en comprendre la bêtise, même quand elle surgissait dans ses propres pensées. Pour une obscure raison, les gens n’aimaient pas admettre que tout est compliqué. Qu’« être bon » n’était rien d’autre que l’appréciation, émotionnelle et instinctive, d’une complexité qu’on ne percevait plus, tant on y naviguait avec aisance.  
  
Cependant Jim continuait de pérorer. Il faut être patient, et on est maladroit, et ça ne se passe jamais très bien la première fois… Des poncifs. Aelita était totalement absente de son discours. Il n’y en avait que pour l’adolescence, cette période difficile où l’on se cherche encore. Rien sur l’ombre qui entourait ses yeux blessés quand ils se reverraient. Rien sur ses genoux que râpait le parquet, tandis qu’elle allongeait le bras pour ramasser la soutien-gorge tombé derrière le lit. Ni les éclairs et les larmes cachées, bien réelles, du lendemain inévitable.  
  
— Jim, vous essayez de me réconforter et j’apprécie cela, mais je ne suis pas d’accord. Ce n’est pas rien, c’est important. Et pas seulement parce que les autres disent que ça l’est.  
— J’ai pas dit que c’est pas important, Belpois ! se défendit le surveillant d’un ton presque trop brusque. Fichtrement, que c’est important ! Je dis toujours que rien n’est si important que d’être bien portant, et pour bien se porter, encore plus que le corps, ce qui importe ce sont les gens, euh, importants.  
— Alors pourquoi je n’arrive pas à m’y intéresser ? explosa Jérémie, la rage bouillant dans ses oreilles.  
  
Le silence retomba sur le parc. Les oiseaux avaient disparu, la rue qui bordait le collège était vide de voitures. L’automne dépérissait silencieusement. Jérémie essaya de s’enfuir ; la main massive de Jim lui agrippa le bras avant qu’il eût couru trois mètres.  
  
— Parce-que-tout-le-monde-ne-s’intéresse-pas-à-tout, Belpois, asséna-t-il avec une gravité qui stupéfia le collégien. Il n’avait jamais vu Jim tout à fait sérieux. Du moins échouait-il à l’être en cours, quand il voulait s’en donner l’air. « C’est c’que j’essaye de t’dire depuis tout à l’heure. Il y a des gens, filles ou garçons, qui… n’aiment pas ça, tout simplement. Qui en sont dégoûtés. Qui en ont peur toute leur vie. Qui ne ressentent rien. On appelle ça : a-asexuels. De a- privatif en grec antique, et sex six latin, qui donne donc : sans-sau-cisse. Des eunuques, quoi. »  
  
Jérémie pouffa. L’étymolo-Jim était toujours une grande question pour Jérémie, qui se demandait quelle foi son professeur lui accordait, mais celle-ci dépassait tellement les bornes qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une boutade… n’est-ce pas ?  
  
— Non qu’être asexuel signifie qu’on en ait pas, c’est pas ce que je veux dire…  
— J’ai compris, Jim. Je…  
  
Jérémie s’aperçut qu’il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
  
— Merci de m’avoir poursuivi. Pour parler. Ça fait du bien d’avoir... un mot. Pour ça.  
— T’as plus qu’un mot, Belpois. J’te l’ai dit, si jamais t’as besoin d’une oreille à l’écoute, ma porte est grande ouverte. J’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais j’m’y connais, sur ces choses-là.  
— Vous… connaissez quelqu’un d’autre comme moi ?  
— J’préfère pas en parler.  
  
Puis, après un moment de silence.  
  
— À ce propos, tiens, tu peux aussi parler avec l’infirmière. T’es un timide, Belpois, j’comprends ça. Si tu te sens pas à l’aise d’aller voir le vieux Jim, Yolande – euh, Madame Perraudin – bref, elle pourra t’aider. Et sous le sceau du secret, rien moins que ça !  
  
Sur ce, le surveillant tourna les talons et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.  
  
Les paroles de Jim Moralès avaient remis du baume au cœur de Jérémie. Avant toute chose, elles lui avait apporté une validation qu’il s’était jusque-là refusé à lui-même. Mieux encore, une solution à son problème. Ou plutôt, comme pour bien des problèmes, il avait entrevu que le problème n’était pas une réponse qui lui échappait, mais une question mal formulée. Plus clairement : le problème n’était pas son incapacité à satisfaire Aelita, mais la combinaison de ladite incapacité avec les désirs charnels de son aimée. Dès lors, les solutions possibles se présentaient d’elles-mêmes. Et au-delà des solutions, une proposition axiomatique, occultée par l’amour et la honte, revenait en lumière.  
  
L’absence de désir de Jérémie n’était pas moins légitime que le désir d’Aelita.  
  
Fort de ce nouvel état d’esprit, Jérémie passa la nuit, pour changer, à écumer le net à la recherche d’informations. Du moins cette fois-ci ne concernaient-elles ni Lyoko, ni l’informatique. En quelques heures de lecture sur des blogs, pages persos et forums, l’adolescent se trouva immergé dans une bulle qui s’avéra, à son grand étonnement, aussi stimulante qu’un bon manuel de physique du XXème siècle. D’innombrables expériences particulières, cherchant chacune et toutes ensemble à se cristalliser, se fixer dans un mot, désespérées d’avoir un nom, faisaient fleurir dans leur jargon une profusion de témoignages et de communautés qui s’interpénétraient, respectueuses de l’altérité, compréhensives et surtout solidaires. Chaque nouvelle entrée dans son vocabulaire lui parlait d’émotions quelquefois familières, mais souvent inconnues. Des pensées qu’il ne pouvait comprendre envahissaient sa tête, pleines de nuances qu’il essayait de concevoir, qu’il avait peine à accepter. Mais si une chose l’avait marqué dans ce qu’avait dit Jim, c’était que fichtrement, c’est important. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir, parce qu’aucune de ses émotions ne l’aidait à comprendre ce qu’était le gray ou l’abrosexualité que ces choses-là n’existaient pas.  
  
Au cours de cette longue nuit, Jérémie s’inscrivit sur plusieurs sites intéressants. Commenta quelques blogs, une poignée de topics. Posta. Remercia. Questionna. Depuis qu’il était devenu ami avec les autres Lyoko-guerriers, c’était la première fois qu’il s’extirpait de sa zone de confort et s’engageait dans de nouvelles interactions sociales.  
  
En sortant de cette nuit d’insomnie, Jérémie Belpois était plus reposé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois.  
  


  
Élizabeth Delmas n’avait pas son visage.  
  
Elle détestait ça, bien sûr. Comme tous les gens qui, elle commençait à le comprendre, scrutent top le miroir à la recherche des imperfections, elle en voyait partout. Malgré son look pop-star, la coiffeuse n’était pas très commode : sa lumière crue ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Elle soulignait les rougeurs en plaques sous les pommettes, creusait les cratères des pores cutanés, épaississait les ombres des points noirs. Les pommettes bouffies par la moiteur de l’air, le nez gras comme les fritures de la cantine, et le front qui pelait à cause du manque de bonnes crèmes hydratantes – ou l’excès d’alcools et de bains d’eau micellaire – Sissi Delmas n’était pas elle-même, mais une assiette de moussaka. Comme toutes les fois qu’elle quittait la douche.  
  
Vingt minutes avant le petit-déjeuner… ce serait suffisant, elle mangerait un peu plus vite, c’est tout. Aujourd’hui, elle comptait bien sortir le grand jeu. Marquer le coup. C’était une nouvelle journée. Une nouvelle Sissi. Un nouvel objectif. Il était temps. Elle allait de l’avant.  
  
Tout commençait avec la pince, le vendredi. Sissi aimait ses sourcils fins et tortueux. Tracés avec art. Expédié en deux minutes : elle n’avait pas le temps, elle retoucherait demain.  
  
Suivait le soin de peau. Nettoyeur, tonique préliminaires, crème hydratante mêlée de primer. L’application de crème était comme un massage facial, l’occasion de réveiller les traits. De l’anti-cerne dans les poches, une touche pour un menton brillant ; un coussinet pour se poudrer, un peu plus sombre que son teint naturel. Ensuite, une touche de blush bien rouge, pour contraster avec ses blonds cheveux ; le baume et le pinceau rosé, les lèvres peintes sans défaut.  
  
Faire ses yeux était ce que Sissi préférait dans sa routine matinale. Elle les avait d’un vert très pâle, presque gris, qui lui laissait toutes sortes de possibilités créatives. Les violets et les roses étaient de grands classiques, ou le jaune estival ou le bleu sombre des nuits, souligné d’un trait d’or pailleté. Mais aujourd’hui, elle partait à la chasse : son camouflage devait donc s’adapter à sa proie. Elle avait expérimenté, la veille, avant de se démaquiller. Le résultat, certes peu orthodoxe, aurait été affreux à porter au quotidien ; mais l’effet était là.  
  
Des tons oranges, qui s’estompaient sur un vert pâle – la même couleur que ses iris. Trop de crayon, un eye liner légèrement brillant, appliqué sans aucune timidité. Une fois n’est pas coutume, Sissi contrevenait totalement à toutes les règles du bon goût et de la bienséance en matière de maquillage, faisant de son visage un terrain d’art contemporain. La reine de Kadic appréhendait un peu de paraître dans le monde – enfin, le petit monde de l’école – peinturlurée comme l’as de pique. Elle risquait des regards, des remarques sur les métiers du cirque ou le Bois de Boulogne. Mais elle n’en avait cure. Elle avait l’habitude qu’on se paye sa tronche, et les épaules pour encaisser. Il n’en restait pas moins qu’au bout du compte, dans cet établissement, elle faisait la pluie et le beau temps. Elle connaissait les gens qui importaient, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. En cas de problème, elle savait précisément sur quels leviers appuyer pour justifier l’injustifiable transformer l’étrangeté en mode. Une touche finale de mascara, un coup de fer à lisser, une barrette dans les cheveux, et Sissi était prête.  
  
Ce matin, les toutous n’étaient pas à l’attendre à l’entrée du dortoir, comme ils en avaient l’habitude. C’était elle qui leur avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Elle voulait être libre de ses mouvements, or Hervé et Nicolas avaient une sale tendance à traîner dans les pattes. Nicolas n’était pas bien méchant, mais Hervé était une fouine, et un nid à problèmes. Autant le laisser ignorer ce qui pourrait le blesser.  
  
Telle un ange venu faire don aux mortels de sa divine présence, elle descendit à l’étage des garçons, qui était l’étage du dessous. Elle entra sans façons dans le couloir interdit, et alla droit à la chambre d’Ulrich, qui à cette heure n’était pas verrouillée. Elle entra sans frapper.  
  
Ça puait comme une chambre de garçons. Aérée, certes, vaguement, de temps à autre, mais en guise de parfum, les mecs ne connaissent que l’odeur brutasse et agressive du déo pour hommes. Fraîcheur marine, feu de la terre, alpha mâle et, grand classique, puissance musquée. En son for intérieur, Sissi leur préférait encore l’odeur de la sueur sur le terrain de sport.  
  
C’était rangé et éclairé comme une chambre de garçons, aussi. Ulrich Stern avait un minimum de tenue, y compris dans sa sphère intime ; mais l’autre côté générait du désordre pour deux.  
  
Sous les vêtements de la veille – le caleçon trônant sur la montagne, par-dessus le t-shirt et les reliefs de couvertures entassées – une petite voix geignit :  
  
— Laisse-moi cinq minuu-teuhs…  
— J’en doute, Odd, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Comme une formule magique, sa voix leva le sort de somnolence sous lequel ployait Della Robbia. Son torse nu jaillit des couvertures, qui manquèrent de peu d’en dévoiler plus qu’il n’aurait voulu.  
  
— Sissi ?! s’écria-t-il, sa voix bondissant d’une octave sous l’effet de l’étonnement. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?  
  
On y était. Le moment. Élizabeth prit une seconde de silence pour savourer la bombe qu’elle allait larguer, comme ça, l’air de rien. Elle avait répété son discours, elle savait parfaitement les mots qu’elle devait sortir ; d’un coup elle ne les savait plus. Elle s’était sentie nerveuse depuis qu’elle avait mis le pied dans cette chambre, qu’elle s’était engagée dans l’étage des garçons. Elle s’était sentie nerveuse quand elle avait quitté sa chambre, ou appliqué le fard orange au-dessus de ses yeux, ou ordonné à Hervé et Nicolas la veille de ne pas l’escorter à la cafétéria. À chaque instant, elle avait eu le sentiment d’avoir franchi le point de non-retour.  
  
Pourtant, elle y était, et elle devait aller au but, être concise, tranchante. C’était le style de Della Robbia, il fallait être franche avec lui, ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si vous donniez dans la féminité et les tournures et les subtilités, il vous prenait à votre propre jeu et finissait par vous embobiner. Pour traiter avec lui sur un pied d’égalité, elle devait lui faire front d’emblée.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire niais. Bordel, comme elle détestait son rire !  
  
— T’en fais pas pour si peu, mon chéri. Je suis partout chez moi, dans cet établissement…  
  
Elle avait pris une pose, tordant les hanches, à demi retournée, pliant son poignet fin d’un geste maniéré. Non, non, non et non ! c’était précisément ce qu’elle cherchait à éviter ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? pourquoi se raccroche-t-on toujours aux mimiques familières, aux tics et aux gestes machinaux, quand ils vous desservent presque systématiquement, vous mettent en position de faiblesse ?  
  
— Si t’es venue fouiller dans les affaires d’Ulrich, j’te préviens j’vais…  
— Chuuut…  
  
À la mention du nom d’Ulrich, elle reprenait un peu contenance. Le chronomètre tournait, sa fenêtre d’action était assez réduite. Sans même y réfléchir, d’un mouvement gracieux et tranquillement vexant, elle avait appuyé son index sur la bouche d’Odd. Ils étaient tout proches, à présent. Même dans la lumière dégueulasse de l’aube, elle pouvait voir la pilosité naissante sur son sternum. Ce n’était pas une paire de pectoraux gonflés comme ceux d’un Apollon, mais elle ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux. Elle prétendait regarder la bouche ronde, entr’ouverte, sur laquelle elle avait posé son doigt ; mais son attention ne cessait de glisser au-dessous, sur le torse, dans sa vision périphérique.  
  
— C’est toi que je viens voir, bêta.  
— M… moi ?  
  
Pour un coureur de jupes, Odd était si facile à mener par le bout du nez ! Sissi avait merdé plus d’une fois depuis qu’elle avait mis les pieds dans cette chambre, et pourtant, il était là, cueilli comme une fleur au réveil, la laissant dicter son rythme, reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.  
  
— Je viens te faire une proposition, mon chou. Le genre que tu ne peux pas refuser.  
— Ah ouais ? J’aimerais voir ça !  
  
Une touche de jeu, mais surtout du défi. Il n’avait pas encore compris. Sans autre cérémonie, elle se pencha et amena ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Mais c’était par les yeux qu’elle disait tout, maintenant. Son cœur qui battait la chamade. Sa peur d’avoir déjà franchi le point de non-retour. Sa confiance dans la capacité d’Odd à garder ça pour lui.  
  
Odd Della Robbia, ce n’était un secret pour personne, avait dragué, séduit, rompu avec la moitié de Kadic, Les filles qui avaient échappé à ses ardeurs exubérantes se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main, et la raison était rarement flatteuse, du point de vue de Sissi. Véronique Fayolle était un garçon manqué et se tapait la honte parce qu’elle louchait. Valérie Zlicaric, gouine comme une soupe de moules. Madame Hertz avait des cheveux gris. Quant à Élizabeth Delmas…  
  
Les mots l’avaient quittée. Ils n’étaient pas coincés quelque part dans sa gorge, ou cachés dans un coin de sa tête. Ils s’étaient dissipés, évaporés de la réalité, comme si elle n’avait jamais planifié ce qu’elle comptait dire à Odd à ce moment. Les mots qui avaient le pouvoir de retourner les mecs comme des crêpes. Alors elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Sans quitter Odd des yeux, elle remua la tête, faisant onduler la cascade de ses cheveux blonds, comme un pendule hypnotique. Les fragrances odorantes de shampoing au tilleul titillèrent l’odorat du mâle à demi endormi, déclenchant l’effet primal que ne pourrait dompter aucune civilisation.  
  
Il lui éternua au nez.  
  
Elle essaya de l’embrasser.  
  
La conjonction de ces deux événements fut suivie d’une minute entière de silence immobile. Peut-être deux minutes. Rétrospectivement, Sissi se demanda combien de temps ils auraient pu rester comme ça, à mi-chemin entre rage, honte et sidération. Peut-être des jours. Mais il y eut un bruit, dans le couloir. Quelqu’un passa en courant, gloussant comme un dindon, comme le font les garçons lorsqu’ils sont excités ou qu’ils veulent à tout prix montrer leur idiotie. L’intrusion dans cette chambre du reste de l’univers ramena brusquement la jeune fille à une réalité pressante : Ulrich n’allait plus trop tarder à revenir dans sa chambre pour traîner Odd à la cantine ! D’habitude, son jogging matinal se terminait à… il ne fallait absolument pas qu’il la voie là !  
  
En panique, oubliant tout et jusqu’à Odd, elle courut la porte. Elle essaya de pousser le battant, se crut emprisonnée comme une mouche sur une vitre, s’imagina entendre la voix d’Ulrich de l’autre côté, dans le couloir…  
  
— Hé, Sissi…  
  
Odd était encore assis dans son lit, son torse de gringalet à demi caché par l’amas de draps et de couvertures sales sous lequel il dormait tous les soirs. Sa clavicule saillait derrière sa peau comme autre chose à travers les vêtements, et son air tout timide était positivement craquant. En voyant sa mine rose vif, timide, un peu confuse, Sissi comprit pourquoi ce mec qu’elle avait toujours trouvé insupportable, vantard et pas franchement compatissant avait tant de succès auprès des dames de Kadic. À cet instant, sous son meilleur jour, Odd Della Robbia était incroyablement mignon.  
  
— Quoi, Odd ? demanda-t-elle, feignant d’être vexée par ce triste accident.  
— Tu sens bon.  
  
Vraiment ? C’était ça, le tombeur de Kadic ? « Tu sens bon » ? Le compliment, maladroit et sincère, lui alla droit au cœur. En même temps, il lui rappela le but de sa visite.  
  
— On ne sort pas ensemble. On le fait et c’est tout. Dix-huit heures, dans ma chambre. Pas un mot à Ulrich. À personne. Tu caftes, je fais du jus de raisin avec tes testicules.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, la reine de Kadic fit sa sortie.  
  
Le reste de la journée s’écoula dans une impatience anxieuse, quelque peu irréelle. En enjambant le Rubicond, Sissi sentait qu’elle s’était mis une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête – certes confusément, car Sissi ne savait rien de la Guerre des Gaules et encore moins des légendes grecques, mais très réellement, ça bourdonnait dans son esprit. Tandis qu’elle regardait de loin Odd bavarder avec ses potes à la récré, Hervé et Nicolas échangeaient sur la pêche, les poissons, les meilleures cannes à pêches et les espèces d’appâts. Deux quotidiens se chevauchaient, unis et non miscibles, tendus et différents, familiers et frustrants, terrifiants, mystérieux.  
  
L’adolescente savait très bien qu’elle payait le prix de sa proposition – le minimum, l’acompte, à supposer que l’épée ne tombe pas pour détruire sa réputation. Elle avait pris ce risque en connaissance de cause. Tout bien pesé, ça n’était pas très raisonnable. Mais ironiquement, c’était une réflexion d’Hervé qui avait décidé Élizabeth. Une petite phrase qu’il avait lâchée à table, quelques semaines plus tôt, au cours d’une conversation qui n’avait rien à voir, mais qui l’avait marquée comme seuls les paradoxes marquent. Il avait dit quelque chose comme :  
  
— J’en ai raz-le-bol d’être raisonnable, figure-toi ! C’est crevant. Socialement, mentalement, tout peser, ne rien laisser couler, voir les autres foncer dans des murs sans regarder devant eux… Faut être toqué pour vouloir vivre comme ça ! La conclusion rationnelle est que, pour un adolescent, être raisonnable rend malheureux. Corollaire : il est déraisonnable d’être trop raisonnable.  
  
Certainement, dit le serpent, vous ne périrez point. Cueillez, cueillez les roses. Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas de serpent (Sissi ne se souvenait plus de ses cours de sixième). Pas non plus de vieillard pervers qui se joue des Cassandres (pas plus que des cours de cinquième). Dans l’univers d’Élizabeth Delmas, il y avait le lycée, les kadiciens, son père et sa réputation. Mais plus que tout, il y avait Ulrich Stern.  
  
Sissi avait été amoureuse d’Ulrich depuis la maternelle, et elle ne voulait pas lâcher cette pierre angulaire de son identité. Jusqu’à l’été dernier, elle était résolue à se préserver pour l’homme de sa vie. À s’offrir à lui dans toute sa pureté. Puis il y avait eu la plage, le beau surfeur de dix-huit ans, les bières au soir. Et elle s’était dit : je veux. Elle avait rationalisé. Elle serait maladroite, elle tremblerait, se serrerait ; elle laisserait voir qu’elle avait mal. Les premières fois se passent mal. Elle voulait maîtriser. S’offrir, certes, mais sous son meilleur jour. Être sûre, quand cela arriverait, que tout serait parfait.  
  
Et elle avait recommencé.  
  
L’été avait passé, et elle avait trop craint de perdre son cœur. Elle s’était masturbée, très raisonnablement. Et comme Hervé Pichon, elle en avait ras-la-touffe de passer ses soirées chez la veuve poignet ! Ulrich attendrait. Elle n’était même plus contre l’idée de le laisser se faire la main sur sa chinoise. Yumi n’était pas si méchante, mais soyons réalistes : leur couple battait de l’aile avant même de prendre son envol. Ça ne tiendrait jamais. Il était prêt à patienter ; elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre son heure.  
  
Elle était donc partie en chasse.  
  
À la cantine, elle passa voir le club des cinq. Ou six, plutôt puisque William traînait de plus en plus avec cette petite bande. Ou quatre, puisqu’il manquait Aelita et Jérémie. Elle comptait simplement échanger une poignée de civilités, peut-être bavarder un brin, avant de se trouver une place – tout en titillant Odd avec quelques petites œillades, lui faire un peu de charme quoi. Mais l’ambiance était trop bizarre. Ulrich et Yumi avaient l’air de se dévorer des yeux, et Sissi n’aurait su dire si c’était de désir de s’embrasser ou de s’étriper. Un peu des deux, sans doute – dans tous les cas, Ulrich finirait par lui revenir. William faisait visiblement la gueule et Odd la fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
  
Tournant à plein régime, la cervelle de Sissi pondit, estima, évalua cinq répliques en moins d’une demi-seconde avant de trouver celle qui sauverait les meubles en la laissant mettre les voiles le plus vite possible.  
  
— Woopsie, fit-elle d’un air distrait et éthéré, je crois que je tombe au mauvais moment ! Ne vous en faites pas, on pourra se revoir… plus tard.  
— Qu’est-ce qui te dit que c’est un mauvais moment ? maugréa William, pressé de démontrer qu’il passait un bon moment.  
  
Odd se leva d’un coup. Ou il sursauta tellement fort qu’il se trouva debout, difficile de trancher. Quatre paires d’yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur lui.  
  
— Je… vais reprendre une entrée.  
  
Il laissa là son plateau, qui était deux fois plus garni que celui de Yumi. C’était à peine s’il avait touché à son assiette de moules-frites. À titre de comparaison, celle de Yumi était à moitié vide : il n’y avait plus la moindre frite dedans. Sissi hésita à le poursuivre. Un entretien particulier était tentant, mais on fait difficilement plus public qu’une cafétéria.  
  
— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle avec une touche de sarcasme. Appelle ça l’intuition féminine.  
— Tout va très bien, Sissi, lui assura Ulrich.  
  
William eut l’air d’avaler un citron. Yumi se mordilla la lèvre. Ulrich ne remarqua rien. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu’il venait de dire. Sissi sentit fondre son cœur devant autant de naïveté.  
  
Elle feignit la contrariété.  
  
— Dommage, je me disais que j’en profiterais pour varier de l’ordinaire. Vous enlever Odd et William, les amener à ma table. Peut-être une autre fois.  
— Ça me dirait bien de changer, en fait.  
  
William se leva, évidemment. Ni Yumi ni Ulrich n’eurent l’air de protester. Ils avaient besoin d’un tête-à-tête, ça crevait les yeux. Et ce n’était pas un mauvais signe, du point de vue d’Élizabeth.  
  
En voyant Odd Della Robbia et William Dunbar flanquer Sissi tandis qu’elle rejoignait leur table habituelle, Hervé Pichon et Nicolas Poliakoff, ses anciens compagnons, mouftèrent chacun à leur façon. Nicolas avait un côté pantouflard, il boudait quand on le chamboulait. Hervé, lui, était teigneux et possessif. Territorial, presque. Tout utile qu’il lui soit, cet esprit de compétition mettait Sissi quelque peu mal à l’aise, sur la défensive. Le serpent à lunettes est à la fois facile et difficile à manœuvrer. Facile, car le levier est évident et ne s’enraye pas facilement. Difficile, car un serpent, ça mord. Elle avait le coup de main, et elle tirait une intense satisfaction de sa capacité à le faire danser ; mais elle restait prudente.  
  
Aujourd’hui, elle se montrait déraisonnable. Elle imposa au mâle en manque de dominance la présence de deux invités faibles en thème mais forts en sport, et dont le sex-appeal était si évident que même les garçons s’en étaient aperçus. Elle fit asseoir le grand brun à sa gauche, le petit Odd à sa droite. Hervé ne mâcha pas ses mots, bien décidé à établir ses qualités viriles : il se montra désagréable, agressif, et rongé par le manque de confiance en soi. En surface, Sissi jouait la politique de l’apaisement, défendant son acolyte ou arrondissant les angles de ses sorties impolies. Mais sous la table, elle jetait de subtiles huiles sur le feu et – raison ultime de toute cette situation – faisait doucement du pied à Odd.  
  
Il était vraiment chou. Entre Hervé et Nicolas, elle avait l’impression de devoir ménager la chèvre et le taureau ; mais le petit blondinet, lui, avait perdu ses griffes. Silencieux, incapable de manger, il regardait droit devant lui. Les pupilles dilatées, le rose aux joues, il réagissant d’un frisson intempestif, d’un soupir éloquent et à peine perceptible aux allers et venues du pied nu de Sissi, le long de son mollet. Il était en ébullition, et Sissi jouissait pleinement de son pouvoir sur cet homme.  
  
À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle eut l’impression qu’il allait lui sauter dessus, là, comme ça, au milieu du réfectoire. Mais Nicolas Poliakoff intervint juste à temps :  
  
— Tu ne dis rien, Odd ? Tu me passes ta part de tarte tatin ? J’adore la tarte tatin.  
  
Et tandis qu’Odd, de la main droite, obtempérait et écoutait son camarade se lancer dans un discours sur sa grand-mère pâtissière, Sissi sentit une présence chaude se poser légèrement sur sa cuisse droite.  
  
Physiquement, ça n’avait rien de merveilleux. Les caresses d’Odd restaient timides, pour ne pas dire pudiques. Elle-même n’était pas beaucoup plus osée. Mais c’était de le faire discrètement, au nez et à la barbe de leur entourage, qui donnait tout son piment à l’aventure. Quand cela s’arrêta, Sissi était mouillée comme elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle remarqua à peine que William et Hervé en étaient à se lancer des noms d’oiseau.  
  
Elle monopolisa pendant toute la récréation de seize heures une cabine des toilettes, et arriva avec plusieurs minutes de retard au dernier cours de la journée. Elle fit peu attention aux réprimandes du prof et adressa à Odd une œillade qu’il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Quand elle fut sûre que personne d’autre ne la regardait, elle se retourna vers lui et – d’une façon ambiguë, que seul clarifiait le contexte – huma l’odeur de ses doigts, passant la langue et son index sur ses lèvres. Le geste était artificiel, car bien sûr, elle s’était lavé les mains en sortant des toilettes ; mais le message, lui, eut l’effet escompté. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, même si, justement, ça n’était pas au milieu de la figure.  
  
Puis arriva l’heure fatidique. Dix-sept heures, fin des cours. Enfin, ce n’était pas encore l’heure fatidique stricto sensu, mais pour Sissi, c’était tout comme. Elle se rua dans les dortoirs pour sélectionner sa lingerie (secrète), sa robe sexy, son meilleur savon, son parfum, se démaquiller, prendre une douche froide, se remaquiller, se coiffer, disposer des coussins sur le lit, tamiser les lumières vérifier qu’elle avait des préservatifs valides, un peu de lubrifiant au cas où, qu’elle disposa sur la coiffeuse, puis qu’elle cacha dans les coussins, puis plus spécifiquement sous l’oreiller parce qu’il serait plus simple de les trouver.  
  
À la fin de cette effervescence, il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq. Odd arriva en avance. Il ne s’était même pas changé. Son short brun et son T-shirt lavande, porté deux jours de suite. Au moins, il était venu pieds-nu, et Sissi pouvait voir qu’il se les était lavés. Mais l’heure n’était pas à la divagation. Toutes ces préparations ne serviraient à rien si elle ne le chauffait pas un peu. Elle s’accouda contre le cadre de la porte et, de sa voix la plus grave et sensuelle, dit :  
  
— Hé bien, tu n’entres pas ?  
— Hé bien en fait… quand tu as dit « on le fait », ce matin, je me demandais… tu veux dire… ?  
  
Sissi ne tenait pas à ce que l’entretien se prolonge dans le couloir. N’importe qui pouvait passer, n’importe qui pouvait les voir, elle ne voulait pas de racontars. Perdant d’un coup patience, elle lui saisit la main, l’attira dans la chambre, claqua la porte et lui cala les doigts à un endroit sans équivoque.  
  
— Ça veut dire : on le fait. Ce que tu peux être bavard !  
— Ne t’en fais pas. Ma langue ne sert pas qu’à parler…  
  
Cette réponse plut à Sissi. La main d’Odd s’était mise à masser, et de façon certainement moins pudique que pendant le repas. Son autre main passait dans sa nuque, très doucement, comme un souffle de vent. Son regard, lui aussi, était intense comme la braise. Leurs haleines se mêlèrent.  
  
— Pas la bouche !  
  
Le cri était sorti tout seul. Même pendant l’été, Sissi n’avait pas oublié Ulrich ; elle ne l’oubliait pas maintenant. Le sexe était une chose, le cœur et l’âme une autre. Della Robbia embrassait divinement, c’était de notoriété publique ; mais elle ne braderait pas ses lèvres virginales pour un bête patin. Elle inclina la tête, découvrant son cou. Sans protester, Odd s’y plongea, tandis que sa main expérimentée passait entre ses omoplates pour constater qu’elle ne portait pas de soutif.  
  
Son bras se durcit autour d’elle, pressant leurs torses chauds l’un contre l’autre. Ses baisers, caresses jusqu’alors superficielles et exploratoires posées du bout des lèvres, gagnèrent en consistance, mordirent dans sa chair. Ils se cognèrent sur la dure clavicule, puis remontèrent derrière l’oreille, où la passion brûlante d’Odd inscrivit un suçon. Sissi sentait son souffle s’égarer et la tête lui tourner, la chaleur lui montait par bouffées au visage, de grands battements de sang résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique, dans celle de son partenaire aussi. Chaque chose qu’il lui faisait la rendait folle ; ses mains d’elles-mêmes s’étaient mises à glisser, dansant dans sa crinière teinte, tâtant ses bras fins mais musclés.  
  
En bas, à travers les vêtements, les doigts d’Odd appuyaient, tournaient, pinçaient même, tiraient, et éveillaient toutes sortes de sensations qui différaient des préférences masturbatoires de Sissi. Ce n’était pas une chose à laquelle elle s’était attendue. Le garçon de la plage n’avait pas trop utilisé ses doigts ; pas de cette façon-là. Les doigts du surfer s’étaient intéressés exclusivement à son vagin, peu au reste du sexe, et encore, n’avaient fait que le strict minimum préparatoire. Odd, lui, savait y faire, et il savait jouer. Elle découvrait de nouvelles choses. Il se répétait peu. Il paraissait expérimenter.  
  
Elle tressaillit en poussant un petit gémissement. Il avait attrapé une lèvre, qu’il tirait et tordait en même temps. Dans sa nuque, il chuchota :  
  
— Oh, c’est ça qui te plaît ?  
  
Son corps parla pour elle. Sa cuisse pivota, son dos se cambra. Odd se courba en avant, il ne la lâcha pas. Il embrassait maintenant l’épaule, juste à côté de la bretelle ; ses yeux étaient levés vers elle, comme ceux d’un chien qui gratte à la porte, qui demande à entrer. Elle avait mis un désordre innommable dans ses cheveux soyeux, il avait l’air plus mignon que jamais. Mise en joie autant par son adresse diabolique que par sa candeur, elle éclata de rire – son foutu petit rire niais.  
  
— Et toi, c’est ça que tu veux ? rétorqua-t-elle en faisant coulisser une de ses bretelles, dévoilant son sein droit.  
  
Ses yeux, son corps parlèrent pour lui. En bas, ses doigts se resserrèrent, arrachant à Sissi un petit cri. La main qu’elle avait libérée pour déranger sa robe partit flatter son short ; elle devina un autre type de réponse. Mais avant qu’elle puisse en apprendre plus, ils basculèrent sur le lit. La bouche d’Odd atterrit sur le sein encore couvert, et sa main libre sur son jumeau à nu.  
  
— Ils sont splendides, assura le jeune homme.  
  
Ça n’avait l’air de rien, mais c’était important. La preuve, peut-être inconsciente, d’une remarquable sensibilité : le Don Juan de Kadic en pleine action. Élizabeth complexait un petit peu sur ses seins, qu’elle trouvait trop petits, trop en poire, en forme de « patate ». Ses soutifs et ses maillots de bain étaient encore rembourrés ; elle avait un gros grain de beauté noir et disgracieux juste sous son téton gauche. La validation par un partenaire sexuel lui donnait une confiance intime, un pouvoir à l’intérieur de l’armure dans laquelle elle affrontait le monde extérieur.  
  
Odd avait des étoiles dans les yeux et de l’or dans les doigts. Sa main droite l’avait déjà prouvé en bas ; il fit ses preuves en haut. Sissi abandonna bientôt toute comparaison avec le surfeur de l’été : réellement, cette espèce de beau n’arrivait pas à la cheville de Della Robbia. Le même feu, la même fierté vorace les animait, et ses muscles étaient solides et sa peau cuivrée ; mais là où Odd était le roi, c’était là où ça comptait. Jamais il ne présumait qu’il savait quelles caresses lui plairaient. Il tentait, observait, ressentait les réactions du corps de la jeune fille ; il jouait sur son corps avec des doigts d’artiste et l’écoutait avec des oreilles de musicien. Et ça faisait toute la différence.  
  
Après de longues minutes, le désir la tira de sa volupté. Elle se dressa d’un coup, la main tendue vers son amant. Elle ôta son T-Shirt d’un simple geste, pour dévorer des yeux le ventre du jeune garçon. Il n’avait pas un gramme de graisse, était blanc comme la neige et sculpté de discrets reliefs abdominaux : Sissi l’enviait. C’était un ventre féminin ; un ventre qu’elle aurait voulu avoir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les muscles, petits mais étonnamment durs ; souffla dans le nombril, leur arrachant un rire d’enfant à tous les deux. Puis, avec un sourire coquin, elle caressa sa bite à travers ses vêtements.  
  
Il gémit, ouvrit la bouche en grand. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses iris disparaissaient. Enchantée de voir l’effet qu’elle lui faisait, la jeune fille le poussa en arrière et elle tira d’un coup le short et le caleçon, découvrant le membre en érection de son partenaire.  
  
Il ne ressemblait pas à celui du surfeur ; en fait, la différence était même étonnante. Il avait l’air moins épais mais plus long, et tordu de biais, comme courbé, quand celui qu’elle avait vu évoquait plus l’obus ou le pieu, quelque chose de brutal ou de déplaisant. Pour parler chiffres, le sexe rouge, tendu et sinueux du coureur de jupons devait faire dans les vingt centimètres, ce qui malgré sa finesse rassurante en faisait une espèce de monstre pour Sissi. Il était là, le grand chauve décalotté et turgescent, rougeaud sur fond de ventre blanc. Et elle avait faim.  
  
Une chose qu’elle avait essayée cet été, c’était la fellation. Et certainement, maintenant qu’Odd était à sa merci, elle voulait goûter ! Mais avant cela, une envie surgit de nulle part. Il était là, sous elle, le visage blême, l’expression suppliante, aussi passif qu’une fleur qu’on s’apprête à cueillir. Elle était à quatre pattes par-dessus lui, ses genoux et ses mains s’enfonçant dans les draps et entre les coussins : elle le dominait, et elle adorait ça. Puisqu’elle avait l’initiative, elle en profiterait pour le marquer.  
  
Sans un mot, toute sourires et regards, elle se redressa. Elle défit ses cheveux. Sa robe tomba au sol. Elle était en culotte de dentelle, simple, rouge et sexy, et trempée là où Odd était déjà passé. Comme il l’avait quelque peu dérangée pour pouvoir farfouiller, son sexe était pleinement visible, ainsi que sa toison pubienne soigneusement dessinée. Elle souleva les fesses du jeune homme et les tira au bord du lit. Et là, dans un jeu préliminaire qui n’engageait encore à rien, mais promettait beaucoup, elle s’assit sur le membre couché et commença, joueuse, à faire coulisser ses lèvres sur ce rondin de chair bouillant.  
  
Le visage d’Odd était convulsé de plaisir. Dans la fournaise, leurs sexes se touchaient, se frottaient l’un à l’autre ensemble. Amadouée, elle se pencha, collant ses seins sur ses pectoraux nus, et passa une main douce sur son front où perlait la sueur. Ses traits se détendirent immédiatement, ses pupilles rétrécirent ; ils se couvrirent d’une muette terreur. Une chaleur se répandit dans le bas-ventre de la jeune fille.  
  
Sissi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s’était passé. Elle pensa qu’il surjouait les dominés ; elle aimait bien mener la danse, mais il lui fallait un homme aussi, un partenaire capable de lui tenir tête. Elle se demandait comment lui faire comprendre qu’il faisait fausse route quand elle se redressa ; ce fut alors qu’elle surprit le regard d’Odd. Il portait sur leurs sexes. Il était horrifié.  
  
Elle resta interdite. Tout s’emboîta d’un coup, hormis Odd et Élizabeth. Les ruptures. La timidité si craquante. Sa nervosité au cours de la journée. Ce type était un nul. Un puceau, une couille molle ! Et dire qu’elle, Sissi, s’était faite piéger à ce jeu, et pour quoi ?!  
  
Il avait l’air désemparé, si pitoyable, comme un bébé qui voulait qu’on prenne soin de lui. La colère monta dans le cœur de Sissi. Elle n’était pas d’humeur à jouer les mamans. Cet incapable l’avait flouée, il l’avait vue, il avait pris, il n’avait rien donné ! Déjà son double décimètre, comme un serpentin en fin de fête, se dégonflait et se recroquevillait, misérable vermisseau mou et frippé. Sprinteur de mes deux…  
  
— Dehors.  
— Hein ? Euh, attends…  
— Dehors, j’ai dit.  
  
Sa voix était glaciale. Elle s’était détournée. Elle vibrait d’une colère qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas. Tout avait l’air tellement… stupide d’un coup. Elle se sentait salie. Salie par ce sperme qui lui coulait sur la culotte. Salie par le regard de ce minable dans son dos. Il pouvait mater ses fesses, ses sous-vêtements affriolants ; putain, il était dans son lit, à le tremper de sa sueur ! Elle était écœurée.  
  
Après ce qui parut une éternité, Odd quitta ses draps souillés, ramassa ses défroques. Il eut l’impolitesse de prendre le temps d’enfiler son cale-barre pour cacher son caramel mou. Puis la porte se ferma. Elle ne bougea pas.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu’un frappa discrètement quelques coups à sa porte. Elle reconnut la voix d’Hervé derrière le panneau :  
  
— Sissi, tu es là ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Après un deuxième essai, les coups s’arrêtèrent.  
  
La jeune fille lâcha un sanglot enragé. Elle avait tellement honte !...  


  
Yumi pencha sa tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, veillant à garder ses épaules basses. Les tendons de son cou se tendaient sous sa peau.  
  
À l’autre bout du tatami, Ulrich imitait ses gestes lents, yeux bruns fixés sur les siens.  
  
Elle tendit les bras et les fit tourner vers l’avant, d’abord en tous petits cercles. Il reprit le mouvement, mais élargit bien vite les siens, et elle dut accélérer pour suivre le rythme. Il eut un petit sourire. Elle serra les dents.  
  
Il l’avait ignorée toute la journée. Elle avait cherché à lui parler en tête à tête. Elle était inquiète. Hiroki avait fait le mur plusieurs fois cette semaine et faisait des caprices quand elle tentait de le lui interdire. Ulrich ne s’était rendu compte de rien et elle avait été trop fière pour lui demander franchement de l’écouter. Elle l’avait regardé bavarder avec Odd, la tente penchée, le regard nonchalant. Il s’était même décidé à s’asseoir à la table de William à la cantine. Et puis il avait passé ses deux heures d’études avec Émilie Leduc.  
  
Émilie.  
  
Leduc.  
  
D’un geste fluide, Yumi lança ses bras vers l’avant et se plia en deux, posa ses mains devant ses pieds. Le tatami usé avait la texture de petites écailles. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son sang coulait vers ses tempes, pulsant juste sous sa peau et... elle détacha ses jambes, déplaça son poids et ses mains vers sa cheville droite, puis vers sa cheville gauche.  
  
Son sang affluait vers ses tempes, ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se demandait si elle était belle quand elle s’étirait. Était-elle belle ? Elle se releva. Ulrich faisait tranquillement tourner ses chevilles sans paraître impressionné. Soufflant, elle se laissa tomber en pont et monta sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à forcer la cambrure de son dos et y cherchant la quadrature du cercle de ses pensées. Ils refaisaient un chapitre sur les fonctions inverses en cours de maths. La tête à l’envers, le gymnase avait un air surréaliste.  
  
— T’es prête ? lui lança-t-il.  
  
Elle se propulsa en demi-lune pour se redresser.  
  
— Et toi, prêt pour une raclée ? rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Mais elle était essoufflée. Sa voix mourut en un murmure. Il sourit. Elle eut chaud.  
  
Ils se mirent en position, face à face, à trois mètres d'écart. Il s’inclina, elle s’inclina. Il se déplaça vers la droite, elle se déplaça vers la gauche.  
  
Les pieds qui glissaient sur les écailles du tatamis. L’air frais du gymnase qui se faufilait sous son vieux tee-shirt de sport.  
  
Elle leva son genou vers son estomac mais elle le bloqua en replia la jambe et l’attrapa par l’épaule—il la poussa en arrière, lui fila un coup de pied dans les côtes—mais ce fut à son tour de lever sa jambe et—  
  
Il attrapa son pied. Elle tomba contre lui. Il la jeta sur le côté et elle s’étala brutalement contre un tatamis. Il leva une main au ciel comme un vainqueur dans un tournois officiel. D’habitude, ça l’amusait.  
  
— Ça va Yumi ? lui sourit-il.  
  
Elle se releva.  
  
Il l’observait, ses yeux suivaient son corps, ses bras, tandis qu’elle se remettait en position.  
  
— Je m’échauffe, répondit-elle.  
  
Il avait fallu le défier pour l’avoir en tête à tête. D’habitude, ils s’entraînaient le mercredi après-midi, sous l’œil plus ou moins avisé de Jim. Mais elle avait besoin de lui parler—elle avait eu une semaine de merde, elle avait—  
  
Il s’inclina, elle s’inclina.  
  
Un coup de genou, elle bloqua, un nouveau coup de genou, elle céda du terrain, et puis il détendit la jambe et le plat de son pied frappa sa poitrine d’un grand coup—elle laissa sa jambe glisser en arrière pour se stabiliser, ignora la douleur, lui répondit du tac-au-tac—  
  
Il attrapa sa cheville, tira vers l’avant. Elle se sentit partir en grand écart. Glissa. En relevant la jambe sous son mollet, il la retourna comme une crêpe.  
  
— Ça va, Yumi ? répéta-t-il, baissant les yeux vers les siens. Il ne souriait plus.  
  
Elle avait honte, de perdre comme ça.  
  
— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle en se relevant, ignorant sa main tendu. Son jogging lui collait à la peau—son tee-shirt avait glissé et elle le remit en place, les joues brûlantes. Il l’observait toujours, regardait ses poignets et ses doigts qui tiraient sur la manche de son haut.  
  
Elle se détourna.  
  
— Tu ne veux pas faire un dernier round ?  
  
Sa voix était calme. Posée. Plus posée que Yumi. Yumi était supposée être calme. Confiante. Mais elle était déstabilisée. Comment s’était-elle laissée déstabiliser ?  
  
— RAH !  
  
Elle se retourna et se jeta contre lui. Sa jambe fusa contre sa poitrine et il bloqua à peine avec son épaule, les yeux écarquillés, elle se jeta sur lui et asséna un coup de poing dans ses côtes, le poussa, elle le sentit—elle le sentit se laisser faire, se laisser tomber, elle tomba sur lui, le souffle coupé.  
  
— Ouh la je ne m’attendais pas à ça en te posant cette question… rigola-t-il.  
— Tu voulais ton dernier round, tu l’as eu.  
— Pas très fair play.  
— J’y allais à fond, se justifia-t-elle, la voix rauque. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait posé ses mains sur ses poignets.  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
D’un coup, elle eut honte. Elle eut honte d’avoir crié, de l’avoir frappé, de s’être rétamée deux fois d’affilée, d’avoir été aussi agressive, de s’être laissée taper, elle—elle—oh mon dieu elle avait fait tout ça parce qu’elle n’arrivait toujours pas à lui demander des conseils sans se faire violence—  
  
Elle s’enfuit du gymnase, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux.

  
Jérémie était refait en ce bon matin estival. Il traversait le parc du lycée, un gobelet de chocolat chaud à la main. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi léger. Quasiment euphorique. À bien y réfléchir, cela remontait à plusieurs années. Depuis, il y avait eu la pression permanente pendant les heures sombres de la lutte contre XANA. Et puis, plus récemment, la tension électrique entre lui et Aelita, qui menaçait d’éclater en grand orage d’été à tout moment. Il eu un petit rictus, en réalisant que son stress n’avait pas réellement diminué depuis l’extinction du supercalculateur, au contraire, même. Quel comble. Mais qu’importe ! Le ciel était clair, l’air agréable comme il fallait, et le petit blondinet s’était laissé glisser sans s’en rendre compte jusqu’au milieu de la forêt, au seuil du passage secret.  
  
Il s’agenouilla, et posa la main sur l’entrée chauffée par le soleil. L'égout semblait ravivé.  
  
Et pour la première fois, il s’introduit dans ce passage pour le plaisir. Pas par devoir, ou sous la contrainte. Juste pour le plaisir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était rendu au laboratoire, pour contempler une nouvelle fois le supercalculateur se dresser fièrement devant lui. Et ressentir à nouveau le frisson de l'aventure, de la curiosité, de l'ingénieusité. Il s'approcha de la machine, et leva son levier. C'était si simple, tant qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Le supercalculateur était revenu en ligne, comme ça, tout simplement. Il avait simplement fallu qu'un jeune garçon tourmenté passe une bonne nuit et se laisse aller.  
  
Jérémie remonta à l'étage supérieur, et s'installa à son pupitre. Les écrans semblaient drôlement vides, dénués de messages d'erreurs et d'icônes aux couleurs alarmantes. Il ouvrit une console, et pianota quelques commandes de routine. Un petit ping trivial sur le Cortex qui ne répondait pas, ce qui laissait croire que Tyron n'avait pas restauré sa machine. Un rapide Superscan balaya également la possibilité d'un retour de XANA. Bref, tout allait bien. Jérémie poussa un long soupir, et se vautra dans son fauteuil. Il était détendu, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été ces cinq dernières années.  
  
Mais c'est alors que le monte-charge se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un intrus. L'extase n'avait durée qu'un instant – quoi qu'il ne s'était même pas s'agit de ça, seulement d'une mise en bouche. Il aurait pu se lancer dans de nouvelles recherches, ou un projet novateur, tant de choses réjouissantes et exaltantes, mais il lui fallait se contenter des quelques simples caresses qu'il avait pu accorder au clavier de son ordinateur préféré. Jérémie se hâta alors d'éteindre le pupitre, et se rapprocha des portes blindées, prêt à saluer sa bien aimée et engager une discussion réfléchie.  
  
Le monte-charge s'immobilisa, et les portes s'écartèrent. Et Jérémie ne sut que faire.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Non, rien. L'été était fini, l'heure était désormais à la douche froide. Et aux explications, mais pas à celles qu'il s'attendait.  
  
— Salut, Laura...  
— Salut, Jérémie ! Je t'ai vu dans la forêt, tout à l'heure, alors que je lisais un bouquin au pied d'un arbre. Je me demandais où tu pouvais aller à cette heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?  
  
Vite. Réfléchir. Aelita – non, pas maintenant. Plaisir – zut, non plus. Laura, mémoire, retour dans le temps, physique quantique, curiosité, bonjour.  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Je viens d'arriver.  
  
Loin d'être idéal. Mais ça avait l'avantage de laisser quelques cartes dans le jeu de Jérémie. Au moins le temps de les trier.  
  
— C'est étrange, cette installation, il a l'air en bon état par rapport à celui de l'usine au dessus, non ?  
— En effet. Cela devait être un laboratoire de recherche et développement appartenant à l'entreprise qui exploitait l'usine.  
  
En disant cela, Laura avait déjà commencé à faire le tour et étudier l'équipement, penchant la tête pour apprécier les technologies visibles.  
  
— Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?  
— Heu... je l'ai repéré il y a quelques temps, en visitant l'usine. Je suis descendu explorer ce niveau pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
A moitié vrai. On pourrait appeler ça un mensonge par retour vers le passé, en quelque sorte. Haha, c'est drôle, on dirait du Odd. Il aurait fallu dormir cette nuit. Garder le contrôle. Lui donner des billes, et garder le contrôle.  
  
Laura se pencha sur le pupitre, et appuya sur une touche dans un coin du clavier. Les écrans s'illuminèrent. Ses yeux également.  
  
\- Je me demande qui a bien pu construire tout ça...  
  
Hmm. Et si on en profitait ? Après tout, recherches, projets, tout ça... Il reste toujours la question des parents d'Aelita, et l'affaire Tyron...  
  
Jérémie s'installa sur le fauteuil, tandis que Laura, restée debout, commençait à explorer le système. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour former un joyeux binôme de travail efficace, s'échangeant régulièrement le clavier et les idées. Laura recherchait des journaux d'activités, et admirait son camarade tandis qu'il les analysait à toute vitesse. Il est vrai, celui-ci avait l'expérience nécessaire pour évoluer avec vitesse et aisance dans l'interface logicielle, juste assez pour avoir les airs de génie qui envoûtaient tant Laura. Ca, et son regard concentré quand il travaillait. Par exemple, là, alors qu'il remarquait que la première activité enregistrée dans le sous-système des scanners étaient une unique virtualisation différée – alors qu'Aelita et son père étaient censés avoir été virtualisés en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? –, son regard affûté était étonnamment sexy. Et bien heureux était-il qu'elle soit ainsi fasciné par son intelligence d'apparence, ce qui avait le mérite de ne pas lui laisser porter son attention plus que nécessaire sur les données sensibles qui défilaient à l'écran.  
  
  
  
  
Quand soudain, le son d’arrivée de l’ascenseur se fit entendre. Par habitude, Jérémie se retourna violemment, aux aguets. Mais ce fut un visage connu qui apparut, à son grand et éphémère soulagement.  
  
En effet, Aelita se dirigea vers Jérémie et Laura, son air furieusement surpris tendant progressivement vers une colère contenue. La main de Laura, toujours posée sur l’épaule du jeune homme, pesa soudain lourd sur lui, et il se hâta de s’en dégager. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas arranger la situation, car Aelita se campa devant eux, droite et ferme comme si elle avait affaire à une Sissi en grande forme.  
  
— Réunion au sommet ? Désolée, Jérémie, j’ai apparemment raté ton message.  
  
Le jeune homme rougit et tenta de se trouver une excuse. Malheureusement, il n’était pas Odd et tout ce qui lui vint était à peine intelligible. Laura, par contre, imita sa rivale, drapée de la dignité de celle qui se sent dans son bon droit, et rétorqua le plus calmement du monde :  
  
— Ce n’est pas grave Aelita. Nous étions assez de deux pour ce que nous avions à faire.  
  
Aelita renifla négligemment sans quitter Jérémie des yeux. Ce dernier ne parvint qu’à peine à approuver Laura, tant le ton qu’elle utilisait sentait l’essence qu’on jetait sur un feu naissant.  
  
Ce n’est qu’alors qu’il remarqua. Aelita avait arrangé sa tenue : elle avait abandonné ses chaussettes rayées habituelles pour un modèle plus léger, noir et dentelé. La jupe paraissait plus courte et plus volage, et elle arborait un nouveau manteau échancré et cintré, d’un remarquable rose cerise, tout juste ouvert sur un t-shirt incarnadin suggérant subtilement la naissance d’un décolleté qui n’avait rien à envier à ceux de Sissi. Tout en Aelita n’en ressortait que plus subtil et pourtant, en disait long sur ses intentions.  
  
Voire même trop long.  
  
Jérémie craignit que sa petite amie ne soit venue dans l’espoir de lui faire une surprise et réveiller du désir en lui (maudits soient les films que William lui montrait en guise de “cours de drague” !). Seulement… Cela ne parvint qu’à rappeler à Jérémie ses conversations avec Jim. L’attestation de son asexualité, et de ce que ça allait impliquer pour le couple. L’aveu qu’il voulait tant faire à Aelita, et sa promesse que ses sentiments demeuraient. C’était sa déclaration d’amour la plus libérée, et rien ne pourrait détruire cette évidence.  
  
Tout dans la tenue d’Aelita lui rappela tout ce qu’il devait lui dire. Mais… pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ne se voyait pas l’éconduire devant Laura. Il savait très bien la rivalité qui opposait les deux jeunes femmes, et se doutait que celle qu’il aimait ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Il devait trouver un moyen de la prendre à part, discrètement…  
  
— Oh, vraiment ? Et ça ne vous dérangerait pas, je suppose, de m’expliquer ce que vous faisiez ? répliqua Aelita, un sous-entendu déplaisant passant entre chaque syllabe.  
— Euh… Bien sûr, je… On peut aller voir ça à Kadic, je voulais justement prendre un peu l’air et…  
— Pourquoi attendre ? répondirent Aelita et Laura de concert, se défiant mutuellement du regard.  
  
Jérémie ne savait définitivement plus quoi faire. Il voulait trouver une issue, surtout face aux claires intentions d’Aelita. Bon sang, ça n’aurait pas été une situation facile même dans la configuration la plus optimale, pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle veuille le surprendre à ce moment précis ?  
  
— Laura. Soyons claires. Je n’ai rien contre le fait que Jérémie ait besoin d’une assistante de temps en temps, mais je suis son véritable binôme. Sur tous les plans.  
— Et à en juger par… Ton apparence… Tu tiens à ton poste. J’avais remarqué.  
  
Aelita s’avança encore, clairement menaçante, chaque pas soulevant un peu plus sa jupe. Plus la conversation avançait, plus il se dégageait d’Aelita, dans son manteau violemment rose, l’image enivrante et dangereuse des bouteilles d’Absolut Raspberry que son père gardait dans le placard de la chambre parentale. Ce genre de choses qui aurait pu attiser la curiosité de n’importe quelle personne de son âge. Mais, et c’était une certitude, il faisait exception à la règle. Il ne pouvait nier qu’Aelita était charmante, et sans doute que de tels appâts auraient été efficaces avec d’autres. Mais pourtant, face à la simple vision d’Aelita, prête à verser tout son désir en lui, son âme eut un haut-le-corps.  
  
— Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… bégaya-t-il avant de reculer sa chaise, espérant masquer sa tentative de s’y enfoncer davantage.  
— C’est normal d’avoir peur au début, quand on ne connaît pas. Et puis, tu es si droit et timide d’ordinaire… Mais… tu as confiance en moi, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne ferai aucun mal que tu ne permettras…  
  
Cette dernière affirmation fut accompagnée d’un sourire éclatant qui aveugla le peu d’aisance qui restait en Jérémie. Il voulut se lever et partir, mais soudain, une main s’abattit sur son épaule :  
  
— Aelita, ça suffit. Tu vois bien qu’il ne veut pas, asséna Laura sans ménagement, la pointe mesquine d’une accusation hautaine dans la voix.  
— Oh, voyez-vous ça. La rookie veut m’apprendre comment tenir ma place, répondit la princesse de Lyoko en haussant légèrement le ton et un sourcil.  
— Il semblerait en effet que le privilège de pouvoir t’asseoir à côté du chef te soit monté à la tête, répliqua Laura en s’avançant légèrement.  
— Jalouse ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu convoitais autre chose que l’espace à ses pieds, il n’y a qu’à voir comme tu le suis comme une petite chienne. Honnêtement, qui crois-tu impressionner ?  
  
Laura allégea sa prise sur l’épaule de Jérémie, ne conservant que le contact acéré de ses ongles contre sa clavicule. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se fondre dans le cuir de son fauteuil, son regard inquiet passant de l’une et l’autre des jeunes femmes sans trop savoir s’il devait faire quelque chose. Aelita, elle, avait clairement cessé de lui accorder la moindre attention, puissamment campée sur ses deux jambes que les hautes chaussettes noires ne voilaient que partiellement. La glaciale assurance dans ses yeux s’enflammait, la rendant plus fascinante.  
  
— Laura, tu sais, je connaissais Jérémie avant même que tu ne soupçonnes son existence, et s’il veut bien de toi près de lui, c’est aussi parce que je l’autorise, mais si tu venais à outrepasser les limites de ma patience…  
— Parce que tu l’autorises ? Ne me fais pas rire, Hopper. Tu es la fille d’un scientifique qui a voulu jouer avec le feu et s’est brûlé, et tu n’es revenue à la vie que parce que Jérémie l’a bien voulu. Pour quelqu’un qui ne doit la vie dont elle se vante tant qu’à des hommes, tu ne manques pas de culot.  
— Tu sais que je pourrais, d’un claquement de doigts, te faire oublier jusqu’à ton petit orgueil de Lyoko-assistante ? Tu n’es rien pour Jérémie qu’une copie par intérim. Il suffit que je rentre dans la pièce et il ne verra plus que moi. Je suis son plus grand secret et ses meilleurs mots de passe. C’est une importance que toi, tu n’atteindras pas parce que tu n’es pas indispensable à notre combat.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, regarde-toi, qui a besoin de ressembler à un mauvais personnage d’anime pour espérer attirer l’attention ? Tu étais là avant, bravo ! Les versions beta aussi, elles sont là avant le logiciel final.  
  
Aelita fulminait à en faire frissonner Jérémie. Jamais il ne l’avait vue dans un état de rage aussi proche de la rupture. Pourtant, elle restait d’une droiture de glace en s’approchant de lui, louvoyant dans son dos; le brasier au bout de ses doigts l’irradia quand elle les glissa dans ses cheveux et l’attira à elle, faisant glisser au passage les ongles de Laura le long de son épaule.  
  
— Et ce serait toi, la version finale ? Pauvre Jérémie, tu ne sais même pas le toucher sans avoir l’air ennuyeuse, claqua-t-elle en se fendant d’un sourire narquois.  
  
Elle attrapa subtilement la chevelure blonde d’un Jérémie au bord du court-circuit, mettant chaque phalange en évidence dans une démonstration menaçante. Jérémie sentit les soubresauts d’un ricanement dans la poitrine d’Aelita quand les yeux de Laura s’enflammèrent.  
  
— Parce que tu as besoin de ça, toi ? Pathétique… Le pouvoir se tient dans la tête et le coeur, pas par une absurde démonstration de force.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se pencha sur Jérémie, yeux dans les yeux. Même à son niveau, chaque battement de cils se nimbait d’une implacable supériorité. Le jeune homme ne sut s’il devait s’enfoncer davantage au risque de jouer le jeu d’Aelita, ou rester ainsi et pencher pour Laura. Cette dernière afficha un sourire triomphant face à la bouche ébahie de Jérémie. Pourtant, c’est à Aelita qu’elle continua de s’adresser :  
  
— Ce n’est pas avec ton costume de bonbon que tu aurais la crédibilité nécessaire, de toute façon.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Jérémie eut vraiment le vertige. Il était maintenant piégé et ne savait comment s’en sortir sans dommage, à moins d’une attaque de XANA. Mais si cette fichue intelligence artificielle avait un semblant de cohérence comportementale, elle ne lancerait sans doute rien à l’instant. Plus que quelques minutes, et il allait sans doute finir par mourir de gêne dans son fauteuil.  
  
— Tu es sûre de vouloir aller sur ce terrain ? Dis-moi, toi, ce que tu as pour toi… rétorqua Aelita, sa seconde main flirtant dangereusement avec le cou de Jérémie, les doigts s’y enroulant tels un collier, les ongles roses pareils à des perles étincelantes.  
— S’il n’y a que ça pour te faire taire, petite princesse… sourit Laura, canines dehors, suivant le pouce d’Aelita qui venait de remonter vers les lèvres du petit génie…  
  
Ce fut l’électrochoc. Jérémie bondit, plus par réflexe que par réflexion, et avant de réaliser qu’une telle manoeuvre risquait d’attirer l’attention des deux ennemies sur lui, il se releva.  
  
— E… Ecoutez, ne nous emportons pas, il y a du travail à faire, et…  
— Sérieusement, Laura. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop débutante pour ça, continua Aelita en s’approchant de Jérémie.  
  
Laura fut sur lui en premier. Elle s’empara de son menton et planta à nouveau son regard polaire dans celui de Jérémie, qui perdit aussitôt le fil de sa phrase. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre pied que la jeune femme fondit sur le creux de son cou et s’en empara de ses dents. Il poussa un gémissement surpris alors que le contact mordant prit feu sur sa chair. Quand Laura s’écarta, Jérémie n’avait plus ni jambe mobile, ni langue fonctionnelle.  
  
— Ca, Aelita, c’est ce que j’appelle laisser sa marque efficacement.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, Jérémie vit une tempête rose s’abattre sur lui et s’emparer du côté encore vierge de son cou. La sensation de brûlure fut différente : plus diffuse, plus envahissante. Elle provoqua tout de même un second gémissement de peur, qui fit sourire de fierté Aelita alors qu’elle s’écarta pour toiser Laura du regard.  
  
— Sois certaine que je ne te céderai pas un centimètre de plus.  
  
Ce fut l’alerte rouge, le signal d’urgence, le mouvement de panique cérébrale qui réveilla Jérémie. D’un bond, il écarta les deux jeunes filles et replaça machinalement ses lunettes. Son mouvement maladroit l’empêcha de voir venir ce qui allait s’abattre sur lui : Aelita et Laura, visiblement échauffées par leur altercation, fixaient Jérémie comme une proie au pied du mur. Il n’eut que le temps de reculer avant que ses prédatrices ne glissent vers lui.  
  
— Allons Jérémie, et si c’était le déclic qu’il te manquait ? Ne crois-tu pas que je suis celle qui te fera grimper au rideau ? sussurra Aelita, le regard sans équivoque.  
— Il serait cependant logique de tester une nouvelle méthode, quand l’ancienne ne fonctionne pas… contra Laura, les hanches terriblement menaçantes.  
  
En les voyant prêtes à fondre sur lui, et à ne pas le laisser fuir cette fois, Jérémie se rappela toutes les attaques de XANA où il devait fuir l’Usine le plus vite possible. Tous ses instincts lui revinrent et, d’un bond, évitant de justesse le contact fantôme des mains des jeunes femmes, il se jeta dans l’ascenseur et pilonna le bouton de démarrage.  
  
Il ne regarda même pas le chaos qu’il avait sans doute semé derrière lui et fit marcher ses méninges à plein régime. Si son instinct l’avait poussé à la fuite, il se doutait bien que ça ne le protégerait pas longtemps. Tôt ou tard, il allait les recroiser toutes les deux, et il faudrait les affronter. Avoir une pénible discussion sur l’amour sans sexe, et s’attendre à les voir terriblement déçues, en colère… Ou, au pire des cas, devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas perdre Aelita. Enfin, ça, ça arriverait une fois qu’elle et Laura auront fini de se déchirer pour lui… Quand soudain, beaucoup trop rapidement, l’ascenseur se stabilisa et s’ouvrit sur le hangar de l’usine, vaste, dégagé… Sans attendre, Jérémie se précipita hors de la cage de métal. Où pouvait-il aller ? ll eut le réflexe de songer au lycée, mais c’était évident, trop évident. Prétexter une maladie contagieuse et rentrer chez ses parents ? Après des années à repousser systématiquement toute raison sur la question afin de veiller sur Lyoko, pas sûr qu’on le prenne au sérieux maintenant. Surtout, cela lui amena une autre question : pour combien de temps ? Il voulait juste respirer un peu, réfléchir, les laisser se calmer, pas non plus fuir le pays…  
  
Soudain, le bruit de l’ascenseur tonna, menaçant, dans le hangar. Jérémie n’osa se retourner; il n’avait que quelques secondes pour se décider. Espérant que la fuite en elle-même lui ferait gagner du temps, il courut vers la sortie et plongea vers les égouts. Avec de la chance, elles tenteraient plutôt de le poursuivre à la surface…  
  
— … Comme si c’était moi qu’il fuyait ! Aelita, soyons sérieuses : tu as débarqué, tu es l’élément perturbateur dans cette histoire.  
— Comme toi quand tu t’es immiscée dans notre groupe ?  
  
L’ascenseur était allé plus vite que la panique de Jérémie. Il avait à peine eu le temps d’atteindre la bouche d’égout que la querelle entre ses deux poursuivantes éclatait jusqu’au pont. Il s’y engouffra, persuadé d’avoir été trop bruyant en refermant le passage derrière lui, et rata plusieurs marches de l’échelle avant de se réceptionner maladroitement sur le sol humide. Il sentait ses genoux gênés par la sensation gelée du tissu sali. Il prit sur lui pour attraper sa trottinette, innocemment posée contre le mur. Les pneus usés crissèrent violemment au démarrage, accusant difficilement le premier virage, driftant et aquaplanant, manquant d’envoyer Jérémie terminer sa course à la nage. Les longs couloirs répondaient en écho au moindre couinement de l’engin. Jamais les égouts ne lui avaient semblé aussi interminables.  
  
Il arrivait à la section labyrinthique de l’installation, où les canaux s’entrecroisaient selon le plan des rues, quand des échos le rattrapèrent. Il distingua le raclement régulier des roulettes de skates sur le sol de béton, qui étouffait partiellement les éclats de voix de ses deux poursuivantes. Il jura dans ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de refermer l’entrée des égouts ? évidemment qu’il partirait par là, quel autre choix avait-il eu ? Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais pris la peine de maîtriser le skate, notoirement plus rapide, ce qui serait une décision logique à la fois pour faire face aux attaques de XANA, et se tirer de ce genre de mauvais pas ? Et par la barbe de Franz Hopper, pourquoi, pourquoi n’avait-il pas, avant de mettre un pied sur cette foutue trottinette, pris cinq secondes pour balancer au fond de la flotte le stock de skates qu’ils conservaient près de l’usine ? Il n’avait pas l’avantage dans cette course-poursuite. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’elles lui mettent la main dessus…  
  
Jérémie décrocha sec. Il n’était jamais parti dans cette direction, il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il allait. Tant que c’était hors de portée de leurs hormones, il était prêt à s’en accommoder. Après quelques tournants, il s’immobilisa et il tendit l’oreille. Nouvelle stratégie : la discrétion. Attendre dans les ombres, ne pas faire un son. Le cœur battant la chamade, il replia son véhicule. Même si le skate était plus bruyant, la trottinette risquait de le faire repérer.  
  
L’écho des filles se rapprocha, puis s’éloigna. Elles n’avaient pas dévié de la route vers Kadic. Jérémie poussa un soupir soulagé.  
  
Sa trottinette en main, il s’enfonça davantage dans le dédale en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Et en effet, il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le son du skate signale que le danger rôdait toujours. Un crescendo l’inquiéta tout particulièrement. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir, trébucha de tout son long, se releva d’un bond. Sans réfléchir, il s’élança de nouveau en direction de Kadic. Et si l’une des deux était restée monter la garde ? Le bruit de ses pas indiquait-il sa position, malgré tous les échos ? Sans cesser de courir, à bout de souffle, il déplia sa trottinette et s’engouffra à corps perdu dans les égouts.  
  
Quand enfin il arriva au bout du tunnel, il était trempé d’eau souterraine et de transpiration. Il jeta violemment son véhicule éprouvé derrière lui, ignora le “splash” indigne de la trottinette et se rua sur l’échelle. La panique grimpa de plusieurs échelons. Il s’attendait presque à voir Aelita et Laura l’extirper de sous la terre pour mettre fin à sa fuite. Mais rien d’autre que les rayons du soir ne vinrent à sa rencontre. Sans demander son reste, il fila le plus vite possible. Demain viendrait beaucoup trop vite de toute façon.

  
Elle était venue lui parler. Ils commençaient tous les deux à dix heures. Il était neuf heures. Elle avait envoyé un texto et à Odd – [tu peux me dire si Ulrich est revenu de son jogging stp ?] – et il lui avait répondu de se grouiller.  
  
Elle se grouillait. Enfin, ses jambes, surtout. Parce que son cerveau, lui, peinait à trouver ce qu’elle allait dire à Ulrich.  
  
Après leur dernier entraînement, elle avait fait son possible pour éviter d’être seule avec lui. S’il y avait une chose qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi lunatiquement, mais que s’il voulait lui en parler (mais il était question d’Ulrich, évidemment que ce dadais allait le vouloir), il faudrait qu’elle sache quoi lui dire. Et rien que cette pensée l’empêchait de penser correctement. Bref.  
  
Elle arriva enfin en vue de la chambre d’Ulrich et Odd. Quelques adolescents tout juste sortis de leur douche matinale lui jetèrent de drôles de regard. Elle fonça vers la porte, bien déterminée à y aller d’un coup. Plus le temps d’y réfléchir de toute façon, et vu sa capacité à garder le contrôle d’elle-même en ce moment, tout plan serait voué à l’éch…  
  
— Yumi ? Ca pour une surprise !  
  
Et voilà.  
  
La jeune femme se retourna. Elle n’avait pas vraiment prévu que son petit-copain viendrait directement à elle, mais soit. Si le destin devait se jouer d’elle, alors…  
  
Ah.  
  
Ulrich faisait partie du groupe d’adolescents sortis des douches, à en juger par sa serviette nonchalamment nouée autour de sa taille et ses cheveux encore trempés, glissant contre son regard dans une douce fragrance d’agrumes… Yumi rougit violemment. Même le petit air étonné du jeune homme était diablement sexy. Elle envisagea sérieusement de renoncer à tout dialogue et de régler la situation, là, tout de suite, en dénouant délicatement sa serviette et… Et bref.  
  
— Tu veux qu’on aille dans la chambre ? Odd est déjà parti, il est un peu ronchon en ce moment…  
  
Yumi hocha la tête distraitement et entra à sa suite. Il referma la porte derrière elle et s’y adossa, une main tranquillement posée sur sa hanche, un sourcil amusé soudain levé.  
  
— Hé, il semblerait que je te fasse de l’eff…  
— A propos de la dernière fois. C’est à propos de la dernière fois, débita Yumi à toute vitesse, avant d’oublier le pourquoi de sa visite.  
  
Ulrich haussa son second sourcil, mais inclina la tête.  
  
— Oh. Je ne savais pas quand on en parlerait… Ecoute, je suis désolé de ce que je t’ai dit qui t’as blessée, je ne m’y attendais pas et…  
— Non, non, ce n’est absolument pas toi ! Enfin, un peu, mais pas vraiment, c’est juste que Hiroki est insupportable en ce moment, et tu discutais avec Emilie alors que je n’arrivais pas à te parler, et puis il y a eu l’entraînement et…  
— Holà, holà ! L’interrompit Ulrich en la prenant par les épaules pour l’entraîner vers son lit. Tout doux, je n’ai pas tout suivi… Hiroki, Emilie, quoi ?  
  
Yumi se laissa docilement faire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle respira un grand coup, puis posa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Ulrich.  
  
— En tout cas, ce n’est pas toi. Et, oui, tu me fais de l’effet.  
  
Elle ajouta une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, visiblement pris de court, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour éloigner sa petite-copine. C’est alors qu’il remarqua : sous le t-shirt automnal de la jeune femme, ses seins pointaient. Elle était venue sans soutien-gorge. Surprise numéro deux pour lui. Même pendant la plus urgente des urgences XANA, il n’avait jamais vu ça. Et, pour ainsi dire, son cerveau encore très irrigué par l’après-jogging courait déjà plus vite que lui. Il imagina la poitrine nue sous le tissu, et l’intimité d’une chambre qu’ils sont seuls à occuper, et les trois quart-d’heure qui les séparaient du prochain cours… À son tour de rougir. Il ne fit aucun effort pour le cacher.  
  
— Je pourrais en dire autant… Tu es sûre que tu venais pour seulement parler ? lança-t-il, taquin, en laissa sa main, encore enroulée autour de l’épaule de Yumi, s’aventurer plus bas, vers terra incognita – mais plus pour longtemps.  
  
Pour meilleur encouragement, il capta le sourire de Yumi, fendant des joues joliment rosies. Elle semblait faire de son mieux pour regarder son torse toujours dénudé, et il comprit. Il glissa doucement une main sous le menton de la jeune femme et susurra à son oreille :  
  
— Tu as envie de moi ?  
— Oui, Ulrich. Terriblement envie de toi.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et, l’instant d’après, elle le surplombait dans un baiser électrique, ses mains chargées par son désir démarrant celui d’Ulrich pour de bon. Sans attendre, elle extirpa le bassin du jeune homme de la serviette à présent inutile, et entama de parcourir de sa langue le corps de son amant. Son imaginaire était saturé des quelques vidéos pornos qu’elle avait déjà gardé en mémoire, et elle s’appliqua à tout mettre en pratique. Elle repassa sur chaque parcelle du torse d’Ulrich, ajouta des caresses au creux de ses reins quand il gémit en retour. Elle se permit même quelques petits coups de dent subtils sur la pointe de ses tétons quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comme à l’entraînement, elle rendait à son camarade chaque mouvement. Et chacun de ses petits cris les emmenaient aussi sûrement vers l’apothéose. Elle ne se détacha de lui que lorsqu’il saisit son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se plaqua poitrine contre torse, titillant ses tétons des siens. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui d’Ulrich était submergé de plaisir grandissant. Elle se demanda si le sien l’était tout autant.  
  
Ulrich profita de l’instant d’hésitation, décala Yumi à ses côtés et entreprit de se débarrasser aussi de son pantalon. Au passage, ses mains massèrent les fesses libérées de la jeune femme, tâtant le terrain. Elle se remit au-dessus de lui et se cambra sur son bas-ventre. Elle le sentit : Ulrich était au garde-à-vous, prêt à l’action. Il tapotait non loin de l’entrée de son amante, n’attendant que son signal… Qu’elle donna aussitôt. Dans la fougue de l’instant, elle déplia ses jambes, prête à cavaler sur Ulrich, à faire rentrer son désir en elle…  
  
Mais sans succès. Rien, impossible. Malgré ses préliminaires aux allures inratables, elle était d’une sécheresse retentissante, et le sexe d’Ulrich n’arrivait pas à passer.  
  
Non, non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elle avait du désir pour Ulrich, c’était certain, elle le sentait au plus profond de son bas-ventre, elle voulait passer ce pas avec lui. Elle s’y était préparée. Il ne manquait rien, et pourtant…  
  
— A… Attend, Yumi…  
  
Ca y est, il avait compris, il l’avait senti, elle était démasquée, il allait…  
  
— Pas que ta fougue ne m’excite pas, mais on oublie un truc, je crois.  
  
Il se pencha, en prenant bien soin de ne pas renverser sa bien-aimée, et dégagea son tiroir de sous son lit pour dérouler un sachet de préservatifs, innocemment rangés là. Le coeur de Yumi rata quelques battements de soulagement ; ce n’était pas encore perdu…  
  
— Hm… toujours prêt pour une mission, hein ?  
  
Ulrich lui répondit d’un clin d’oeil et enfila la protection. Puis, sans crier gare, se rua sur la jeune femme et la renversa sur le côté. Surprise mais docile, elle se laissa prendre entre les draps et le jeune homme, qui s’appliquait à rendre chaque provocation de Yumi à l’identique. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau brûler sous les coups de langue, son corps enveloppé dans celui d’Ulrich, bloquée par ses deux bras décidés, avec guère plus de pouvoir que celui de gémir à chaque assaut… Elle se prit même à lever son bassin, cherchant le contact du sexe d’Ulrich. Il sourit et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Elle se prit à rêver qu’il eût été plus ferme… Mais déjà, les mains calées contre ses reins, il immobilisa l’entrée pour, cette fois, y aller. A son grand soulagement, elle avait déjà un peu mouillé… Décidément, se dit-elle, un Ulrich très entreprenant lui faisait un de ces effets…  
  
Il y alla doucement. Presque trop doucement. L’imaginaire de Yumi et les faits semblèrent ne pas s’accorder tout à fait, comme si l’un jouait un demi-ton trop bas. Pourtant, il était bon, efficace, un joli crescendo pour un débutant, et une certaine tendresse sur laquelle il aurait été inconvenant de cracher. Il faisait tout pour rendre la première pénétration plus douce. Caresses, baisers, petits mots, déposés un peu partout sur son corps. Et, oui, c’était bon. Agréable, comme une petite brise d’été. Mais sans plus. Loin de l’explosion d’émotion qu’une première fois était supposée être, pensait-elle. Il n’y avait pas ce sentiment de complémentarité intime qui était censée devenir le pilier inébranlable de leur complicité amoureuse, il n’y avait que la certitude que c’était bien. Un honnête 13/20.  
  
Pourtant… Quand Ulrich eut joui, et qu’il se retira d’elle délicatement — encore —, il était bien plus rayonnant. Il étincelait littéralement. La transpiration de l’orgasme, les larmes dans les yeux… Tout ce qui, pour Yumi, devait accompagner un after digne de ce nom, était là, tapageur devant ses yeux à peine humides. Elle articula un sourire quand il lui souffla :  
  
— C’était si bon. Je t’aime, Yumi.  
— Je t’aime aussi, Ulrich, répondit-elle.  
  
Elle était sincère, mais… Ça sonnait si mieux, chez lui…  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux rêveusement pendant quelques minutes, tout en continuant à diffuser des “je t’aime” dans toute la pièce. Elle profita de son sentiment, ignorant la douloureuse boule de frustration qui dévorait son bas-ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait l’impression d’un acte manqué, mais surtout, à force de le ressasser, elle se souvenait de la dernière chose qu’elle avait ressenti avant l’orgasme d’Ulrich. Si seulement il avait été plus… Moins…  
  
Si seulement il avait été moins doux. Plus… Dominateur.  
  
Il s’en fallut d’une seconde pour qu’elle fonde en larmes avant qu’un toquement à la porte ne la sorte de ses pensées. D’un baiser, Ulrich se détacha d’elle, se débarassa de son préservatif, passa son déodorant en vitesse et se rhabilla. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et ouvrit sur un Hervé qui, de toute sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, grommela qu’il lui fallait une “gomme”. Ulrich haussa les épaules et alla trifouiller dans ses affaires. Il remarqua le t-shirt de Yumi à ses pieds et, d’un air taquin, le lui jeta. Hervé sembla réaliser ce qui se passait et rougit violemment. Avec une superbe innocence de circonstance, Ulrich lui passa l’objet de sa demande. Pendant ce temps, Yumi se rhabilla, machinale. Ses pensées en étaient désormais sûres : elle savait ce qui avait cloché. Elle avait juste aimé, mais l’explosion aurait demandé autre chose.  
  
Elle regarda Ulrich se pencher sur elle pour un dernier baiser avant de filer en cours. Il était si tendre, si amoureux, si câlin… Rien en lui n’indiquait l’âme d’un dominateur, ou la volonté de s’y essayer. Pourrait-elle seulement lui en parler ? Elle ne pourrait pas prendre le risque… Non ? Et puis, qu’en penserait-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’on pensait, des gens qui aiment ce genre de… Fantasme ? C’était des blagues dans des sitcoms, des parodies ou des caricatures, une esthétique presque too much, mais jamais elle n’avait vu qui que ce soit en parler ouvertement, même parmi le peu de gens avec qui elle parlait de sexe… Yumi se sentit soudain terriblement seule, alors qu’elle suivait Ulrich hors de sa chambre, vers le monde extérieur.  


  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? se demandait-il en savourant le sein droit de la jeune fille étendue sous lui, alors que sa main flânait avec facétie plus bas le long de son corps. Elle brûlait, toute proche du but, de la source chaude et humide. Mais vraiment. Il avait chaud… il voulait. Il la voulait. Violemment. La prendre. Rentrer d’un coup en elle, se soulager enfin de cette lancinante raideur. Il sentait sa queue, toute dure, et pourtant, moins qu’il ne s’y attendait lui-même. Gentiment molle, un abcès à soulager, comme un gros bouton.  
  
William s’étonnait lui-même. À plus d’un titre. Se poser pareilles questions. La seule question qu’il aurait dû être en train de se poser, c’eût été de savoir comment défaire ce foutu soutien-gorge.  
  
Ah. C’était vrai.  
  
Il l’avait déjà défait.  
  
Bref… question suivante. Mais c’était quoi la question suivante déjà ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Non, ça, c’était la question précédente. La précédente de la la précédente même. L’antepé… Bref, il y a longtemps quoi. Il ne devrait plus être en train de se demander… Ah oui, comment lui ôter le haut.  
  
Il sentit sa queue se raidir un peu plus. Impatient rappel. Elle voulait. Elle aussi voulait se libérer de sa gangue protectrice. Cesser d’être contenue, étouffée. Jaillir, démon hors de la boîte, et démultiplier les sensations. Mais, elle était retenue. Obsédante dureté, saveur émoussée.  
  
Agacé, il secoua la tête, arrachant un grognement à sa compagne, frustrée qu’il ait cessé de la baiser. Il releva la tête et se fendit d’un grand sourire :  
  
— T’apprécies ? Attends un peu, c’est que le début…  
  
Il se sentait l’esprit étrangement clair. Il avait toujours imaginé qu’en pareil circonstances, il serait… plus sauvage. Plus brut de décoffrage. Guidée par sa queue, quoi. Qu’elle le brûlerait… tendue, à tel point qu’il n’aurait de cesse que de se soulager, de se libérer dans son amante.  
  
Au lieu de quoi… rien. Oh ! il était désagréablement prêt, et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas flatter sa bite. Mais sans plus. Ce n’était pas si intense.  
  
Quelle déception. Mais en attendant, il avait une Sissi gémissante sous lui.  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de rien répliquer, il se pencha sur ses douces lèvres, et saisit dans sa bouche l’inférieure qu’il commença à suçoter sensuellement, enfin c’est ce qu’il croyait et espérait. Avant de s’attaquer à la supérieure.  
  
Rien n’y faisait. Les questions continuaient de le distraire.  
  
— Hmmmmm, un long gémissement se fit entendre. Sa camarade de jeux appréciait ces efforts. Ou en tout cas, elle tenait à lui faire croire. Et lui était là, avec sa fichue… Il la sentit rabattre sa main sur sa culotte.  
  
— T’es fou, t’arrête pas ! souffla-t-elle, toute rouge.  
  
Quelque peu contraint, entre la chaleur de sa main et le tissu humide, il se mit à la masser, là, en bas. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour lui faire de la place. Dans le même temps, de son autre main, elle saisit sa tête et commença à emmêler et tirer ses cheveux, avant d’avancer ses lèvres vers lui, et de prendre d’assaut sa bouche. Il ne se fit guère prier avant de la laisser enfoncer ses lèvres de la langue. Elle pénétra avidement, se retint à peine une seconde, et commença à batailler avec sa langue. Les deux appendices tournoyaient l’un autour de l’autre, chacun cherchant à vaincre et dominer. Combat fatal qui entraînait à sa suite leurs corps à tous deux. Dans un grand choc, ils se cherchaient, toujours plus près, toujours plus rouge, toujours plus chaud. Ils se cognaient, se frottaient. Que pouvait-elle, elle à la peau si douce, velouté, glabre, que pouvait-elle penser de sa pilosité ? Dire qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, il était résolument et absolument imberbe, une poitrine digne des plus beaux acteurs avec des abdominaux en acier trempé. Maintenant, une toison noire couvrait ses tétons, le sillon de ses seins et descendait jusqu’à son nombril. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient pareillement couvert, et dans la moiteur de cette chambre, des gouttes de transpirations accrochées à ces poils tombaient de temps en temps sur la peau sans aspérités de Sissi.  
  
À bout de souffle, Sissi n’en pouvait. Elle saturait de sensations. Les pointes tendues de ses seins, si douloureuses, la mouille coulant le long de ses cuisses. Elle avait un peu honte en pensant à l’état des draps après son passage ; sa culotte ne retenait plus grand chose.  
  
Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il attendait encore ? Ah, ces gamins, ou trop lent, ou trop rude et ardent… Déjà qu’Odd l’avait mise dedans… Putain, le petit Willi n’allait pas la lâcher alors qu’elle prenait son pied. Elle avait…  
  


  
William se tâtait. Et se touchait. la question revenait, mais pas toute seule. À nouveau, elle le détournait d’ici et maintenant, le ralentissait. Pour peu il serait presque venu à oublier qu’il y avait quelqu’un en dessous de lui. Quelqu’un qu’il avait presque fini de déshabiller. Enfin… des mamelons encore à moitié couverts par un soutien-gorge, cela comptait comme déshabillé ou pas ?  
  
D’un coup, il se sépara d’elle. Il devait reprendre son souffle. Il en profita pour entamer une lente reptation vers son ventre. Il saisit les tétons de ses mains et commença à jouer avec : il tirait doucement, les faisait rouler, les pressait entre ses doigts, éprouvait leur rigidité – des , et des souffles rauques que ce faisant il tirait de sa camarade. Il se mit en devoir de tirer de son plaisir à elle et de ses désirs à lui, une symphonie jouissive – Quoiqu’un peu discordante. Il faudrait lui apprendre à mieux chanter, non ?  
  
Un rictus d’agacement fendit en deux son visage. Heureusement, occupée qu’elle était à jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux noirs, et à reprendre son souffle entre deux vaguelettes de plaisir, présage d’une explosion orgasmique encore à venir, elle ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Elle émit un couinement frustré lorsqu’il cessa ses taquineries. Bordel, il avait hâte d’en finir, de passer à autre chose que ces bricoles. Ils étaient là pour baiser, non ?  
  
Il abandonna au contact de l’air frais ses tétons si douloureusement érigés. Il recula, ôta son polo, puis s’accroupit au bord du lit. Ses mains caressèrent ses jambes, remontèrent jusqu’aux genoux. Il s’interrompit un instant, pour contempler les cuisses de sa camarade. Blanches, souples et minces. Glabres, contrairement à ses cuisses à lui. Même s’il avait déjà eu l’occasion à plus d’une reprise de la voir en robe, parfois même dans des robes très courtes, presque des attentats à la pudeur, c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait les voir dans toute leur splendeur. Elles étaient une invitation : un chemin de vie et un instant de vérité. Elles étaient un chenal plongeant vers le mystère. Le grand mystère, cet obscur continent, ce noir objet du désir. Il n’avait jamais été si proche de l’entrapercevoir, et pourtant, même maintenant, ce secret lui restait fermé. Cadenassé par un tissu rayé bleu et blanc, étrangement enfantin.  
  
Sa camarade était étendue en travers du lit. Sa chevelure défaite formait un halo autour d’un visage rouge et essoufflé, agité d’une respiration hachée, heurtée. Ses petits seins en poire pointaient vers le plafond, s’abaissant et remontant au rythme de violents battements de cœur. Mais son ventre restait en toute circonstance parfaitement plat et ferme. À peine distinguait-on les traces des suçons qu’il avait tenté d’y laisser lors de sa descente. Il s’était arrêté au niveau de cette mystérieuse forêt qui dépassait de sa culotte, visiblement un peu trop échancrée, orée de cette caverne qu’il désirait tant découvrir.  
  
Il se laissa charmer par la rondeur de ses genoux. Du bout des doigts, il traça leurs contours, avant de les empaumer. Il les caressa un moment, avant que le désir lancinant qui agitait ses lombaires ne le rappelle à l’ordre. Alors, fermement, mais sans brutalité, il écarta ses genoux et laissa ses mains remonter plus haut, vers la source de son mal. Il déposa un baiser sur chacun des genoux en insinua la tête dans l’espace qu’il avait créé, profitant de ce que, encore agitée de soubresauts, elle ne pensât pas à recroiser les jambes. Du moins pas assez pour empêcher sa tête de remonter le mystérieux canal, afin d’aller laper à la source son désir. Il se laissa griser par la sensation de ses joues se frottant à ses cuisses à mesure qu’il avancait. Il avait passé les bras sous les cuisses de sa jeune amante, en sorte qu’il la tenait fermement en place ; ne pouvait plus exprimer librement son désir que le haut de son corps.  
  
Il avança lentement le long de ce canal, se laissant bercer par l’odeur, forte et musquée qui émanait d’elle – vaguement répugnante quand même. Le léger frottement de ses poils de barbes – on ne pouvait dire que le rasage fut de ses priorités – contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses arracha à la jeune fille un rire léger et cristallin, spontané et rassurant. Accroupi entre ses jambes il se rapprocha, son souffle chaud se heurtant à l’air moite d’excitation. Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Oh non, certainement pas. Elles passaient et repassaient le long des cuisses, s’approchant toujours plus près des coutures de la culotte. Et lorsqu’elles atteignirent cette frontière sacrée, elles commencèrent à jouer avec soulevant ou repliant le bord. Ses doigts cherchaient à s’insinuer entre peau et tissu, mais, à peine avaient-ils trouvé une ouverture, à peine la pulpe rentrait-elle dans l’ombre qu’ils se repliaient, pris d’une crainte superstitieuse.  
  
Enfin, ses lèvres touchaient à la source. Il était enfin arrivé là. Elles frôlaient le tissu orné d’une tache sombre et humide, si visible sur une culotte rose. Le moment approchait. Il resta là un moment. Puis il approcha encore.  
  
Il darda sa langue et entreprit de donner un coup curieux. C’est un tissu âpre qui accueillit son appendice inquisiteur, âpre, mais satisfaisant. Elle avait frémi. Alors il recommença. Une fois, deux fois, il balaya de haut en bas.  
  
Rahhh ! Décidément, elle ne le lâchait pas cette question. Bordel, il allait conclure. Enfin quoi. Après tant d’efforts… En fait non. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il avait beaucoup four… Non mais ho ! Y avait plus important là.  
  
Tch. Brillant William, vraiment brillant.  
  
Décidant de se concentrer sur l’offrande faite à ses sens, il embrassa sa douce et belle, là juste au-dessus. Là où il supposait que se trouvait le bouton magique. Celui qui les rendait toute folle. Àh, non. Ça c’était le point G, non ?  
  
Bah, c’était du pareil au même tout ça – au moins dans la tête d’un adolescent.  
  
Enfin bref et rebref, il y avait encore du travail à faire.  
  
Son effort ne fut pas récompensé. Contrairement à ses petits coups de langue, il n’y eût ni tressaillements, ni petits cris étouffés. Plutôt une sorte de tressaillement crispé. Il sentit les cuisses prises d’un spasme se refermait sur lui. Comme pour s’échapper il fuit en avant, rapprochant tant et plus sa tête, en particulier ses lèvres et sa langue, du pubis obscur et humide. N’ayant plus guère de choix, il ne lui restait plus qu’à laper, explorant à l’aveuglette ce territoire nouveau.  
  
Il avait retenu la leçon. Pas touche ! En tout cas, pas avec les doigts.  
  
La langue, ça avait l’air OK.  
  
La barbe aussi. Pour une fois qu’il trouvait de l’utilité à ce truc.  
  
Faudrait que je me la laisse pousser. Elles seraient toutes folles de moi avec ça.  
  
En revanche ce qu’on ne lui avait pas dit, c’est à quel point c’était relou tout ces trucs-là, les préliminaires or whatever. Pour tout dire, il en avait sa claque. A quoi bon ? Elle mouille, donc je peux y aller. Si seulement elle pouvait me lâcher…  
  
A défaut, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de trouver là où poser la langue. Ces endroits magiques qui la faisaient tressaillir – d’allégresse ? – et gémir. Un instant, il eût fortement envie d’insister sur ces endroits-là. Ne pas distraire son attention et ses efforts. Se con-cen-trer. Mais il se rappelait de vagues conversations avec ses amis : « La vraie vie, c’est pas comme un porno ».  
  
Il faut être créatif en plus.. ; Pff, c’est relou là, et pas qu’un peu.  
  
Donc il essayait – pas trop mollement – de varier les plaisirs.  
  
Un coup de langue à droite, un petit baiser à gauche. Surtout à droite, c’était mieux. Ou bien c’était sa gauche.  
  
M’enfin, en attendant qu’elle veuille bien se décider, il se mit en devoir de continuer à jouer de la langue. Ouvrant la bouche, il posa ses lèvres au bord de l’éclaboussure qui ornait son vêtement et entrepris de la saisir tout entière dans sa bouche. Il aspira et suçota, travaillant à en ôter tout le suc visqueux.  
  
William s’était toujours imaginé que ce serait, sa première fois, et toutes les autres d’ailleurs, un moment de pur harmonie, d’union parfaite de l’esprit et du corps, où ses intentions se confondraient avec ses actions et se fondraient dans le corps divin de son aimé.  
  
Visiblement, William était étrange. Des questions.. des distractions ne cessaient de surgir dans sa tête et de parasiter ses actions… et puis.. il ne se sentait pas vraiment relié à Sissi. Elle était là devant lui, avec son corps chaud, accueillant, happant ; avec ses petits gloussement, ses joues rouges et ses halètements… mais c’était assez terne en fait.  
  
Allons ! Il avait une tâche à accomplir.  
  
La fourrer.  
  
Si elle le laissait jamais faire. Bien sûr. Mais bon, elle s’était assez faite prier comme ça. Oh, c’était elle qui l’avait invité dans sa chambre et avait été audacieuse avec lui.  
  
Alors qu’elle frémissait une fois de plus, sans qu’il fût coupable de rien cette fois – il l’aurait juré ! –, il put ressortir sa tête, lui faire un sourire par-dessus son pubis. Il s’écarta d’elle, basculant lourdement à son côté. Il se saisit d’un bord de culotte et commença à l’abaisser. Sissi souleva gentiment le bassin pour l’aider. Ainsi parti l’ultime rempart de sa pudeur.  
  
William se releva et se mit sur les genoux. Enfin, il pouvait contempler à sa guise, et de toute sa hauteur toiser de la hautaine le corps vaincu d’espoir et les attraits rendu à ses ardeurs.  
  
Un ventre plat, des hanches un peu grasses.  
  
Des cuisses légères, une chevelure soyeuse.  
  
Des seins aplatis, petit monts tendant vers le ciel, une bouche charnue, pousse au crime.  
  
Une chatte.  
  
Cette chatte encore bien mystérieuse, prisonnière perdue dans les plis de son entrejambe, et camouflé par une étroite mais dense forêt.  
  
Bon, il ne restait que le plus simple maintenant. La ramoner.  
  
Ce ne devait pas être compliqué : tu rentres, tu bouge un peu les hanches. Elle aime et referme ses jambes sur toi, le tour est joué.  
  
William, plein d’ardeur, et d’une sève qui déjà remontait le long de sa tige, s’attela donc à la tâche. sa main vint brosser les seins de sa bien aimé, caresse légère puis de plus en plus affirmé. Il se pencha un peu et de ses doigts traversa la sombre toison. Sombre, mais courte. Elle était rêche au contact, et il ne pouvait y emmêler les doigts. Distraitement, William remarqua que Sissi avait dû se faire épiler, non que cela lui importât vraiment. N’ayant plus rien à faire ici, il progressa plus au sud. Un doigt s’enfonça dans l’humide repli. Il descendit lentement tâtant du bout du doigt à la recherche d’une enfonçure, d’une ouverture.  
  
C’est qu’avant de rentrer, il voulait bien découvrir un peu le terrain. Enfin, il trouva. d’un coup, son doigt se plia et rentra. C’était étroit, et humide, et un peu chaud. Mais moins qu’il ne s’y serait attendu.  
  
Inquisiteur, il commença à remuer, à tester les limites en somme. C’était vraiment étroit, difficile d’y bouger. Il avait rentré une phalange, peut-être un peu plus, et sentait au niveau du pli de son doigt une aspérité, comme un os, en tout cas une bosse dure, une ligne de démarcation inflexible, au contraire du reste de son con.  
  
Elle avait l’air d’aimer. Sa respiration était hachée. l’une de ses mains lui saisit le poignet, d’abord pour mieux le plaquer, le guider, puis pour le faire ressortir.  
  
— C’est toi que je veux.  
— Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? souffla t-il dans sa gorge.  
— Toi ! Je te veux en moi, répondit-elle.  
  
Elle sentait sa chatte se contracter, presque douloureusement à la recherche de quelque chose qui la comblerait.  
  
— Hmm, pas de soucis, j’y retourne, répliqua-t-il.  
  
De sa main il caressa son ventre, descendit sur sa hanche et remonta sur sa cuisse avant de profiter du vaste espace laissé libre par ses cuisses ouvertes. Il empauma sa toison et s’apprêtait à rentrer son majeur lorsqu’elle l’interrompit.  
  
— Pas ça.  
— Hmm, qu’est-ce que tu veux alors ? répondit-il d’un ton alangui.  
— Toi. Ta bite, dans ma chatte. Maintenant.  
  
Bon, il n’allait pas se faire plus prier, non ?  
  
Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et les saisit. Dans le même temps, il essayade se positionner au-dessus d’elle. Sans grand succès. À regret, il lui fallu rompre le baiser. Il se plaça à genou entre ses jambes.  
  
D’un regard, elle lui indiqua la table de chevet. Voyant la boîte en carton dessus, il compris, étendit le bras et sortit un préservatif du reliquaire. Prenant l’emballage entre ses deux, il l’ouvrit, extraya le morceau de caoutchouc.  
  
William, parfois prévoyant, avait par le passé acheté une boîte afin de s’entraîner un peu. Aussi sachant ce qu’il lui fallait faire, il pinça l'extrémité, et déroula la capote le long de son membre érigé.  
  
Ayant procédé à cette agaçante formalité, il prit sa bite en main, et l’accolas à la chatte de Sissi. Il fit quelques aller-et-retours le long de sa fente. Puis, changeant d’inclinaison, il posa son gland encapuchonné face à l’objectif, et chercha l’entrée.  
  
Il eût du mal à trouver. Au point qu’elle s’en agaça et pris la chose en main. Sans qu’il sut trop comment, à un moment elle se crispa légèrement, avant de se détendre. Il devait y être. Avec hésitation, il commença à remuer, tout en tentant de rester coincé dans l’endroit magique.  
  
Il fallut plusieurs essais avant qu’il comprenne comment bouger sans ressortir et devoir tout recommencer.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, William se dit qu’il n’aurait pas craché sur quelques centimètres de plus : cela l’aurait peut-être aidé à rester emmanché.  
  
Bordel, s’il avait su à quel point ce serait peu… naturel, et exigeant par dessus le marché. Il s’étendit de tout son long contre elle, posant ses coudes autour de sa tête et s’appuyant sur eux afin de ne pas l’écraser. Pendant ce temps, il remuait les hanches, à la recherche d’un rythme qui s’accorderait avec les mouvements de son amante — la musique aussi ça n’avait jamais été son fort.  
  
Enfin, bon an, mal an, il y arrivait. Il finit par trouver comment aller à la rencontre des hanches de Sissi au moment où elle les soulevait. De la sorte il rentrait plus en elle, plus profondément, à ce qu’il comprenait de ses halètements. Il y allait lentement, pour faire des mouvements plus amples. Puis accélérait de temps en temps.  
  
Il ne sait pas trop combien de temps il resta ainsi, fiché en elle. Ce qu’il sentait, c’est qu’elle voulait aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus brusquement.  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
William entendit vaguement un bruit, puis… Vlan… la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit d’un coup, allant rebondir sur le mur.  
  
— Sissi ! Tu es là ?  
  
Hervé était entré.  
  
Il n’avait même pas attendu de confirmation ni quoi que ce soit.  
  
Pour la forme il avait frappé.  
  
Sissi lâcha un long gémissement.  
  
William alla à la rencontre de son bassin la heurtant violemment, arrêtant de la pilonner plaisamment. Il se tordit le cou pour vérifier qu’il ne hallucinait pas. Vérification que sa volonté de rester en Sissi aurait rendue difficile si celle-ci ne s’était pas mise à lui broyer les côtes de ses jambes et le zob de son con, en un bruyant gémissement de plaisir.  
  
— Nan mais ça pas ? Barre-toi Hervé ! siffla William.  
  
Sissi peinait à se remettre de son orgasme et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir la force ou la volonté de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
— Non, mais… qu’est… que… quoi…  
  
Hervé en était réduit à d’incohérents bredouillements.  
  
— Ferme cette porte ! Tu veux rameuter tout le lycée ou quoi ?  
— Mais ! Qu’est-ce que tu fait à ma Sissi ! déclara Hervé d’une voix haut perchée.  
— Et tout le collège en prime. Ferme cette porte et casse-toi !  
  
Hervé sembla vouloir se jeter sur lui. Sans attendre William se dégagea de Sissi toujours un peu sonnée de plaisir, et se fendit d’un crochet du droit qui rencontra le nez d’un cocu en pleine plongé vers le couple adultère.  
  
BOUM !  
  
Hervé fut rejeté en arrière. Il se redressa péniblement, le nez en sang. William lui écrasa l’estomac du pied.Tant bien que mal Hervé tenta de se relever, Mais William le surplombait de toute sa hauteur hautaine, et l’intello dut s’avouer vaincu et rester à l’ombre du vit dressé de beau ténébreux.  
  
  
  
Ce dernier relâcha un peu la pression et envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de l’importun. Il se détourna alors à la recherche de son pantalon.  
  
Hervé pendant ce temps se releva, ce qui permit à William de le bousculer d’un grand coup d’épaule, forçant ainsi le cornard à sortir de la chambre.  
  
Il s’effondra les fesses sur le sol du couloir, tandis qu’une foule éparse se rapprochait, attirée par le bruit.  
  
William se tenait à contre-jour dans l’encadrure de la porte, tel un aigle royal domine un lapin, il toisait sa pitoyable proie. Sa queue affamé toujours levée à la recherche d’un partenaire où se soulager. Un grand sourire fendit sa figure. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres :  
  
— Chuuut.  
  
Il se retourna, laissant Hervé face à la porte close de ses désirs.  
  
William s’en retourna dans la chambre. Sissi était toujours étendue. Une lueur interrogative semblait percer dans son regard, aussi William décida de s’étendre à côté d’elle et de la serrer contre lui, noyant toute question dans la chaleur de ce câlin.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques temps étendus ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, bras et jambes emmêlés.  
  
William avait cependant trop chaud. Il se dégagea, se rabattit sur le côté et laissa sa main caresser nonchalamment le ventre de son amante. Il voulait un peu plus, mais elle chassa violemment sa main lorsqu’il voulu cajoler la pointe encore érigée d’un sein.  
  
Il restèrent ainsi étendue quelques minutes, les bras l’un dans l’autre.  
  
Puis, il se défit délicatement d’elle, sorti du lit : il avait encore trop chaud. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de ses vêtement, sa queue balançant en l’air.  
  
Elle semblait s’être endormie.  
  
Se doutant qu’il y avait sans doute encore du monde devant la porte, des guetteurs avides de ragots, il débrancha le sèche-cheveux de Sissi, connecta à la prise ainsi libérée son téléphone et entama une partie de ce bon vieux Kung-fu Commando sur mobile.  
  
Demain, il aurait quelque choses de bien à raconter à ses potes, pensa-t-il en flattant distraitement sa queue édifiée.  


  
D’un bout à l’autre ce vendredi avait été, pour Yumi, exécrable. Mais elle se serait tranché les veines plutôt que de l’admettre.  
  
En apparence, tout allait bien. Elle avait obtenu tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, sans oser l’avouer. Ulrich l’aimait, et elle l’aimait, et ils se l’étaient dit et ils avaient… ses joues rosirent sous l’effet de la bise mordante. Ulrich, son copain – elle exultait en répétant ce mot, elle avait un copain – avait arboré en l’accompagnant aux grilles de l’école un grand sourire béat, et elle-même, à ce moment, n’avait pas été moins niaise. Elle avait passé toute l’après-midi à repenser à ce qui s’était passé, incapable de comprendre un mot des cours qui s’étaient déroulés. Sur le papier, tout était tellement… parfait !  
  
Alors comment se faisait-il qu’elle ait aussi passé toute la journée à s’inquiéter et à tirer la tronche ?  
  
— T’es juste une sacrée chieuse, c’est tout ! jura Yumi entre ses dents.  
  
Yumi ne jurait pas souvent, même pour elle-même, et la violence de ses paroles la surprit. Elle s’arrêta d’un coup au milieu du chemin de la maison, hésita, bifurqua, et s’en alla ailleurs. Quelque part, n’importe où, se paumer dans la ville.  
  
Quand on devient adulte, une paupière s’écaille, une paupière qui couvrait l’invisible ou le mythifiait. Un jour une voiture ralentit, un passant siffle, un couple discute dans le métro, ou une femme aux vêtements suspects attend on ne sait quoi dans un coin de rue : d’un coup, on les entend, on voit, on rattache à ces choses dont on avait toujours parlé mais qu’on ne soupçonnait pas là. L’imaginaire explore, complète les vides, repère les signes, les examine et doute. Il y avait même dans le quartier une fourgonnette blanche, dont Yumi avait cru naïvement qu’elle devait être un camion de livreur, au devant de laquelle une petite bougie projetait une lumière dont elle avait appris un mois seulement auparavant la fascinante signification. Deux rues plus loin, une boutique sans vitrine, aux volets de métal clos, donnait sur une grande salle propre, climatisée, dont elle était sortie comme un chevreuil quand le vendeur, un grand jeune homme barbu, lui avait demandé fort civilement une pièce d’identité. Et ça, ce n’était que la rue…  
  
Yumi Ishiyama avait peut-être plus de secrets que n’importe qui de son âge. Des choses qu’elle ne disait jamais, enfouissait en elle, dans les recoins obscurs de ses pensées où elle se convainquait qu’ils n’avaient jamais existé. Le vase qu’Hiroki n’avait jamais cassé. La fois où elle et une cousine de la campagne s’étaient touchées – jeux d’enfant dans le noir, terriblement sérieux, qu’elle apprenait comme tout adulte à qualifier de touche-pipi. Le fait qu’elle sauvait fréquemment le monde – ou était en partie responsable d’un danger d’amplitude mondiale. Le vieux corbeau mourant, sur le chemin de l’école, et la pierre que son amie Kaori n’avait pas osé abattre sur son crâne emplumé. Le mot de passe de session de papa, et ce qu’il renfermait, dans le salon, à quatre heure du matin ou quand personne n’était à la maison. Le seau d’eau sale au-dessus de la porte des toilettes, quand tout le monde se moquait de Yukiteru qui était bon en classe et qu’elle n’était qu’une collégienne stupide. Ou peut-être ces secrets étaient-ils d’une triste banalité.  
  
Ces secrets, et tant d’autres, elle se les racontait parfois à elle-même, quand elle osait se les avouer. Elle se demandait si elle aurait un jour le courage d’en parler à quelqu’un. De tous les secrets de cette fille très secrète, il n’y en avait que deux – deux seulement – dont elle était à la fois parfaitement consciente à chaque seconde, et en même temps certaine, jusqu’à l’os, que jamais elle ne les révélerait volontairement à un autre être humain. Le premier, c’était ces jeux avec cette cousine qu’elle n’avait plus revue voici bientôt sept ans.  
  
Le deuxième, c’est que Yumi Ishiyama était une chienne.  
  
Pas une chienne en chaleur, ou une vraie salope, ou une chienne fidèle, non. Yumi était le genre de chienne qui rampe à quatre pattes dans sa propre bave, qui ouvre la bouche ou lève le cul quand son maître lui ordonne de le faire. Le genre de petite chienne qui, quand elle a été sage, lape le sperme sur le sol et quand elle ne l’est pas se prend un coup de pied dans le dos ou dort par terre, attachée à la niche. C’était cela qu’elle voulait être et qu’elle avait toujours été : elle attendait seulement un maître, un mâle capable de la dresser, de la mettre à sa place dans la chambre à coucher. De la baiser sans qu’elle puisse rien faire jusqu’à la perte de conscience.  
  
Dans tous les courts (ou longs) métrages qu’elle avait pu trouver, dans tous les livres interdits, les histoires érotiques consultées en secret écrites avec les pieds, elle s’était senti attirée comme par un aimant, comme la mite par la chandelle, vers un genre bien précis, vers des récits, des mises en scènes bien particulières. Il y était question de cordes, de menottes, de menaces et de domination. Tout ce qui aurait dû être effrayant était dans ces histoires posé sur le fil du rasoir : un faux mouvement, un dérapage, et on était blessé, on était en danger. Cette sensation, elle l’avait chassée, et ensuite cultivée.  
  
— Mais quelle conne ! Quelle conne ! marmonna-t-elle, ses mots devançant sa pensée.  
  
Elle était dans une petite rue quelconque, qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Une poubelle percée épandait ses ordures sur le bitume stérile ; une flaque collante avait coulé d’une canette renversée. Une autre tache de liquide ornait un pied de réverbère. Les lumières étaient trop espacées ; il faisait sombre, il faisait nuit, elle avait froid, elle était trop agacée pour penser à Ulrich, qui tapi dans les ombres, se ruerait dans son dos, la laisserait lutter en vain, la dominerait – et puis quoi ?  
  
Mais quelle conne, en effet ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait cru ? Que ce n’était qu’une lubie, une fantaisie au lit, un pis-aller en attendant de rencontrer le grand gars chauve au col roulé ? Illusions d’enfant ! Elle s’était enivrée d’un alcool interdit, et à présent elle s’étonnait de se trouver droguée ! Comme si ces pensées allaient magiquement s’arrêter dès qu’elle aurait expérimenté le vrai sexe ! Sauf que maintenant, le vrai sexe, son sexe à elle, s’était moulé dans cette prison et dans cet univers. Ce qu’elle avait vécu avec Ulrich… ça n’était pas du sexe, pour elle. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle voulait.  
  
Elle bifurqua une nouvelle fois, brusquement. Un visage de jour, et un autre la nuit. Ça pouvait bien en rester là. Yumi Ishiyama avait toujours été une fille secrète. Avec plus de secret que quiconque de son âge. Les doubles vies, elle connaissait, ça lui faisait plus de facettes qu’une boule disco. Elle avait pour tout le monde une face cachée ; tenter de tout faire voir d’elle-même à Ulrich, ça aurait été comme de retourner la lune. Elle n’était même pas sûre de vouloir essayer, de toute façon. Il est sain, dans un couple, de vouloir conserver une parcelle de jardin privé. Les couples fusionnels, ça fait trop de dégâts. Elle pouvait très bien cloisonner sa vie romantique et ses fantasmes sexuels.  
  
— Une conne et une menteuse, lui répétait une voix dans sa tête.  
  
Ulrich aussi garderait ses secrets ! Elle y tenait ! Elle le lui ordonnerait ! Elle lui dirait qu’elle ne disait pas tout ! Qu’il faudrait qu’il l’accepte ! Elle marchait droit sur Kadic, oublieuse de l’heure, d’un pas décidé, résolu.  
  
— Une froussarde !  
  
Son cri stria la nuit paisible comme un éclair ouvre le ciel. Elle se figea sec. Son souffle faisait des nuages de buée devant ses lèvres tremblantes, une brûlure lui enflammait la gorge. Bien entendu, elle le savait très bien, c’était à elle-même qu’elle mentait, à elle-même qu’elle n’osait pas se l’avouer : ça ne marcherait pas. Conserver un jardin secret est une chose, garder pour soi sa sexualité en est une autre. C’est le genre de faille qui brise un couple ou l’engloutit dans le malheur.  
  
Si encore ça ne devait pas être sérieux, elle tiendrait, quoi, un an, deux ans ? Peut-être que dans cinq, il ne se serait toujours pas aperçu qu’elle ne jouissait pas – une perspective qui faisait froid dans le dos. Et même ainsi, ça la rattraperait, que ferait-elle alors ? Elle le tromperait ? Le quitterait ? Lui avouerait, avec tout le poids d’années de dissimulation, d’années d’échecs, d’années de frustrations ? Elle connaissait Ulrich, elle se connaissait : ça ne passerait jamais.  
  
Il n’y avait qu’une solution. Une solution qu’elle haïssait, qu’elle voulait nier, mais qu’elle ne pouvait fuir, pas plus que la réalité.  
  
— Demain, je lui en parle, déclara-t-elle pour elle-même, à haute voix, avant de reprendre à petites foulées le chemin du foyer.  
  
  
  
Le ciel était gris et la pluie maussade. Les arbres dégarnis agitaient leurs griffes au-dessus des enfants, le sol dissimulait sous son armure de feu une boue traître et collante ; la cour n’était que traces de glissade, au sol et sur les pantalons. L’ambassade des neiges semblaient prêtes à arriver : le cortège de l’air sec, du vent froid et l’odeur de la glace étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Pas un oiseau ne sifflait dans les branches, ni écureuil ni hérisson tapi de jour dans sous les fourrés du parc ; mais c’était le printemps dans le cœur d’Ulrich Stern.  
  
Elle arrivait, grande et royale, aile-de-corbeau sur la neige étincelante ; elle venait droit vers lui, ne regardant nul autre, ne guettant personne d’autre, en se mordant la lèvre tant elle était absorbée par lui, tout comme lui entièrement absorbé par elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, qui était blanche comme la neige quand elle la relâchait, et tout autour rouge comme le sang, belle comme une statue de marbre et grave comme l’été. Le soleil rayonna dans le cœur d’Ulrich Stern, elle arrivait et il était à elle.  
  
— Je crois qu’il y a quelque chose que je ne t’ai pas dit, lui fit-il, de son ton le plus frimeur.  
— Ah ?  
— Je t’aime.  
  
La bouche vermeille s’entrouvrit, les yeux s’écarquillèrent d’étonnement. Un sourire. Un souffle d’amour qui comprimait ses poumons. Yumi sourit aussi.  
  
— Moi aussi.  
  
Elle lui prit la main.  
  
— Viens, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.  
  
Et l’entraîna comme le vent à travers la cour et les feuilles mortes. Ils glissaient sur les airs, et sa main était chaude dans sa paume. Ils s’arrêtèrent contre l’écorce d’un arbre couvert de cœurs et d’initiales.  
  
Elle inspira profondément, la bouche vermeille s’entrouvrit. Elle arrivait, grande et royale, la parole de l’aimée ; elle venait droit sur lui, résolue et certaine. Sa peau d’albâtre étincelait, tranchant sur l’ombre de l’écorce nue. Un souffle d’air sortit de ses poumons, se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les mots craignaient trop de sortir. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et il les avala.  
  
Les lèvres de Yumi le brûlèrent au fer blanc. L’hiver naissant fondit, les membres se dégelèrent, et les bras s’enroulèrent. Leur baiser fusionnel le jeta hors du temps, hors de toute atmosphère : il respirait l’amour de Yumi, s’abreuvait à sa bouche, et elle se nourrissait de lui, d’eux, réciproquement. Deux jours d’attente, et il se sentait vivre de nouveau !  
  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Les yeux de Yumi étaient noirs et brillants comme deux galaxies. Sa main chaude s’attardant sur la joue du jeune homme, elle murmura, éperdue de tendresse :  
  
— Maître, fais de moi ton esclave…  
… Quoi ?  
— Quoi ?!…  
  
Yumi se dégagea subitement et bondit en arrière, les yeux ouverts en grand comme ceux d’un chat sauvage. Ulrich sentit la perte de la chaleur sur sa poitrine, et une peur le saisit. Son instinct de guerrier lui disait qu’il marchait sur des œufs. Un seul faux pas, et Yumi s’envolerait.  
  
Cette dernière n’avait pas l’air prête à parler. Elle essayait, certainement, mais les mots n’osaient plus venir, et encore moins sortir. Ulrich n’aurait peut-être même pas besoin de marcher sur un œuf – ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle pourrait très bien s’être déjà enfuie avant. S’efforçant de masquer l’inquiétude dans sa voix, de prendre un ton rassurant, il dit :  
  
— Yumi, tout va bien. Parle-moi. Tout va bien.  
  
Il la vit se calmer. Encore que, se calmer n’est pas le mot. Certes, la panique se résorbait, mais la jeune fille demeurait agitée. Angoissée. Mais elle ne risquait plus de partir. Elle cherchait simplement – et cela fit un choc à Ulrich quand il s’en rendit compte – le courage de parler. C’était comme de voir Odd travailler. Yumi était la fille – non, la personne – la plus courageuse que connaissait Ulrich. L’idée qu’elle puisse manquer de cran ne l’avait jamais même effleurée.  
  
— Bon, puisque j’ai résolu de t’en parler, et que tu me l’or… puisque tu me le demandes… de toute façon, je n’ai pas le choix, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Ulrich allait répondre que si, bien entendu, elle avait le choix de ce dont elle voulait parler, qu’il ne voulait pas la contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit, quand son sens de guerrier l’avertit que si Yumi n’avait pas disparu, ce n’était pas non plus le cas des œufs. À tout moment, il pouvait encore mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ce que Yumi voulait maintenant, ce n’était pas qu’il lui donne de l’espace, c’était qu’il la soutienne, qu’il l’encourage à lui confier ce qu’elle s’était promis de lui confier. Sans rien dire, il hocha la tête.  
  
— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu connais le BDSM ?  
  
BDSM ? Cet acronyme ne disait rien à Ulrich, a priori. Il prit les lettres une à une, les considérant, réfléchissant sur leur sonorité. SM, ça sonnait familier… Radio SM ? Non, il confondait avec FM. Ça ressemblait à « et s’aiment ». « Bédés et s’aiment », c’était un chouette programme. Il doutait que c’était ce dont parlait Yumi. Toujours sur le qui-vive, il fit un signe de dénégation.  
  
— Bondage (qu’est-ce que c’est ?), Domination (comme dominer le monde Cortex ?) et… Sado-Masochisme.  
  
Ah.  
  
Ah !  
  
— C’est pas un truc pour les vieux couples qui s’ennuient au lit ?  
  
Le regard de Yumi lui fit comprendre à quel point il s’était oublié, et qu’il trempait maintenant dans la glaire d’œuf des orteils jusqu’au cou. Plus qu’une volonté de contester, plus qu’un furieux courroux prêt à s’abattre sur l’ignorant qui dans son ignorance outrage, c’était l’ombre peinée, inquiète et ébranlée qu’il voyait dans ces yeux qui lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Yumi avait parlé, et la première chose qu’il trouvait à dire, c’était gaffer sans même réfléchir à ce qu’il disait ?!  
  
— Excuse-moi, j’y comprends pas grand-chose…  
— Ça n’a rien d’étonnant. Ça reste bizarre, même quand on aime ça.  
  
Les paroles se voulaient conciliantes, mais le ton de Yumi était dur comme le fer. Nerveux.  
  
— Donc tu voudrais… essayer ça ? Ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour un truc aussi… exotique ?  
— Ce n’est pas… Dire que c’est exotique, que c’est aller trop vite, c’est comme si ton père te disait de sortir avec une française avant d’essayer une fille asiatique. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Ulrich ! Je suis comme ça, c’est tout.  
— Une… masochiste, toi ?  
— Je veux être dominée, oui. Que tu me fasses ce que tu veux. Mal, si nécessaire.  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent d’un feu farouche, sa voix grave se libéra. C’était l’été dans le cul de Yumi, et il était torride. Ulrich, penaud, se trouvait dans une situation où il osait à peine parler. Pourtant, il le faudrait.  
  
— Mais Yumi, je ne suis pas sadique.  
  
Avec un affreux désarroi, il se rendit compte de ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Je suis comme ça, c’est tout. Je ne suis pas sadique. Je veux être dominée. Pas besoin d’être Einstein pour voir le résultat de l’équation. Ça ne peut pas marcher. Oh bon sang, quel cauchemar, ça ne peut pas marcher… Yumi et lui n’étaient pas compatibles.  
  
Mais la jeune japonaise n’avait pas l’air de cet avis. Resplendissante de certitude, elle lui prit les épaules entre les mains et planta son regard embrasé droit dans le sien, comme pour le relever.  
  
— Cela, tu ne le sauras pas avant d’avoir, justement, essayé.  
  
Au loin, la sonnerie annonçant l’imminence des cours appela les élèves à rejoindre leurs classes. Tout à coup leurs mains se séparèrent, celle de Yumi se balançant vers lui tandis qu’elle s’éclipsait.  
  
— En tous cas pense-y. Réfléchis, fais des recherches, il y a des forums et des tutos en ligne, des sites et des groupes sur les réseaux sociaux. Je te promets, tu as sûrement des idées reçues. On en reparle demain, ok ?  
  
Et juste comme ça, elle avait disparu. Ulrich était tout seul, il ne savait trop où, dans un monde silencieux, la main encore suspendue là où Yumi l’avait lâchée. Où était-elle partie ? en cours ? À un moment pareil ? Il eut un petit rire décollé. L’idée que Yumi était à cet instant dans un salle de classe, entourée d’élèves, un professeur faisant l’appel d’une voix monotone, jouant les petites filles sages, était la crème des crèmes, était la cerise sur ce gâteau surréaliste. Déjà en se levant, il avait cru que la morosité du quotidien était lointaine ; à présent, elle semblait à des années-lumière.  
  
— Tu ne le sauras pas avant d’avoir essayé, qu’elle avait dit. Il se le répétait en boucle, marmottant dans sa barbe glabre, sans trop cerner pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’elle l’avait dit d’un air confiant, presque insouciant. Avec une lueur de vice complice dans le regard, comme si elle l’aguichait, comme si elle savait sur lui quelque chose dont il n’avait aucune idée. Impossible, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Elle faisait un pari. Elle essayait de lui vendre l’idée, de la lui rendre séduisante. Hé bien c’était raté. Elle le faisait flipper. Flipper que l’essai ne fasse que confirmer ses craintes, comme il avait sûrement, vendredi, confirmé celles de Yumi.  
  
Elle, elle a bien essayé. Le sexe sans trucs chelous, comme tout le monde le fait, songea-t-il amèrement. Elle avait essayé, et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Et dire qu’il n’avait rien vu ! À ses gémissements, à la façon dont elle avait serré les dents, à la passion rageuse qu’elle avait déployée en baisant, il aurait pu jurer qu’elle s’était éclatée. Idiot ! elle cherchait simplement à te rendre plus brutal. Elle se comportait comme une louve sauvage pour que tu fasses de même. Que tu répondes à l’agressivité par l’agressivité, que tu lui rendes coup pour coup. Non, même, que tu doubles la mise, que tu l’emportes ! Finalement, elle n’avait même pas été capable d’essayer.  
  
Et lui, quand il essaierait – car il n’en doutait pas, il allait essayer, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix – est-ce qu’il y arriverait ? Ou est-ce qu’il se contenterait de donner le change, incapable de rentrer dans son rôle, de lui donner ce qu’elle demandait ? Ulrich se connaissait. Pour Yumi, il se savait capable de faire n’importe quoi. Les sacrifices héroïques faisaient partie du lot, quitte à changer leur vie sexuelle en mensonge confortable. Une partie de lui souhaitait que ça ne marche pas, car il trouvait l’idée irrésistiblement romantique.  
  
— Pauvre con, dit-il à cette partie, et il s’asséna une grande claque sur la joue droite.  
  
C’était sûrement de la partie droite que venaient ces idées stupides. Une bonne baffe y ramena un peu de sang et de réalité, et la piqûre du froid et autres sensations vivifiantes.  
  
Vivifiant, c’était le terme. Comme de se pincer en rêve, ce geste lui remit la tête sur les épaules. Comme disait Odd quand il jouait sur sa gameboy :  
  
— Si ça marche plus, tape dessus !  
  
Il y a une différence entre craindre une chose et jeter l’éponge avant même d’essayer. Une fois, il avait révisé comme un fou pendant des jours pour un contrôle de maths, une matière sortie droit des enfers. Il était arrivé au contrôle avec la certitude intime de n’avoir rien compris aux fonctions et aux courbes et autres équations malgré un coup de main d’Einstein ; pourtant, il avait fait de son mieux, et ses efforts avaient été récompensés d’un douze virgule vingt-cinq. Jérémie avait eu l’air déçu pour lui, mais Ulrich gardait encore la copie de ce test dans un coin de sa chambre, pour se rappeler que quand il essayait, il pouvait se surprendre. Que peut-être il avait en lui quelque chose de ce fils que ses parents attendaient qu’il soit, qu’il pourrait devenir une fois qu’ils se seraient débarrassés de XANA pour de bon.  
  
Maintenant qu’il y repensait, à cette baise de la veille, pour une première fois, ça ne s’était pas mal passé. Ils avaient tous les deux été quelque peu maladroits, mais même cela avait quelque chose de touchant, car ils l’avaient été ensemble. C’était peut-être de ça que parlaient les adultes en cours d’éducation sexuelle, quand ils disaient que le sexe, c’est apprendre à connaître son corps et celui de son partenaire. La performance et le porno, c’est stimulant, mais là où les choses se jouaient vraiment, c’était entre personnes. On dévoilait des choses, on révélait, on apprenait sur soi, on se confiait à l’autre, littéralement entre ses mains.  
  
Dans un sens, cette première baise n’est pas finie. Ça ne se termine pas à l’éjaculation. Ce que Yumi m’a dit, c’est une confidence sur l’oreiller. Essaie la, continue par ici, n’appuie pas comme ça, j’aime quand tu fais ça, surtout n’arrête pas. Pas assez épicé, il me faut du piment. Du piment ! l’idée était si ridicule qu’elle le fit sourire. Est-ce que ça ferait seulement quelque chose, ou serait-ce comme d’étaler un peu de sauce chili sur la peau ? Il garderait l’idée sous le coude, et ferait des recherches. Il y avait peut-être moyen de faire quelque chose autour d’un atelier cuisine…  
  
Il reprit le fil de ses pensées. La continuation logique. Ce qui s’était passé vendredi n’était pas moins cela. Un combat au corps-à-corps. Cela avait été leur rencontre, la naissance d’une tension qui n’avait fait que grandir avec les années. Une tension purement sexuelle, même si les sentiments plus sérieux y avaient trouvé un terreau fertile. Un désir combattant, qui fleurissait dans la confrontation. Le désir de gagner, de l’emporter sur l’autre. L’odeur acide de sueurs mélangées. Il se rappelait la masse de son corps contre le sien, la force de ses muscles dont il sentait chaque mouvement là où leurs membres se touchaient.  
  
Ça le frappa au ventre avec la force de l’évidence. Est-ce que ce dont parlait Yumi – dominer, battre, lutter l’un contre l’autre – avait toujours été là ? Non seulement en elle, qui l’appelait BDSM, non seulement en lui, qui ne le voyait pas, mais même à la source de leur relation ?  
  
Inconsciemment, Ulrich se mit en posture de garde. La même posture que celle qu’il avait quand il avait rencontré Yumi. Quelle raclée elle lui avait collée ! il avait vu trente-six chandelles… Peut-être veut-elle que je lui fasse connaître à son tour l’étourdissement de la défaite ? Il retroussa les babines.  
  
Son pied fendit le vent, à la hauteur où se trouvait en temps normal le menton de Yumi. Un coup aisé à parer avec les bras – mais si elle ne paraît pas ? Si jamais il lui en donnait l’ordre – qu’elle jouait à perdre, et lui à être violent ? L’adolescent sentait une folie brûler ses veines de l’intérieur, comme un poison, une liqueur interdite. C’était beau comme le sport, le fair-play, la confiance ; l’enthousiasme de Yumi faisait presque un peu sens à présent. Presque, un peu.  
  
La sonnerie des cours mit un terme brutal à ses réflexions. Il avait passé plus de vingt minutes à s’escrimer seul, à invoquer dans le parc sa passion pour Yumi et à décortiquer ses émotions. Maintenant, il était en sueur, et il avait perdu une heure de cours qui lui coûterait sûrement cher ; mais il avait gagné quelque chose qui valait largement ces inconvénients mineurs. Il était prêt à laisser cette question de côté jusqu’à ce qu’il ait un moment seul ; mais il lui tardait déjà d’y revenir.  
  
La journée continua à passer dans une lenteur indifférente à son intérêt grandissant. Plus il y pensait, plus il était curieux. Ce fut la tête remplie de questions qu’il annonça qu’il n’irait pas au réfectoire pour le dîner et monterait directement dans sa chambre. Il releva à peine l’indifférence étrange de Odd et fila à l’étage. Il aurait deux petites heures de tranquilité, et comptait bien les mettre à profit. Il voulait toutes les réponses dès ce soir, il voulait rassurer Yumi au plus vite.  
  
Il s’affala sur son lit et se connecta à Internet. Le débit de Kadik était lent à s’en désespérer, mais enfin, il obtint ce qu’il voulait… Et réalisa qu’il ne savait pas quoi chercher. Juste taper “BDSM” dans la barre de recherches ? N’y avait-il pas plus précis pour commencer ? Il pianota nerveusement sur son clavier. Il s’était imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais n’avait pas la terminologie qui s’y rapportait. Et taper ses questions telles quelles ? Rien que l’idée réveillait en lui un fond de gêne. Il se sentit terriblement... Débutant. En désespoir de cause, il se résolut à aller au plus simple. “BDSM”.  
  
La seconde suivante, Ulrich fut submergé d’images de gens menottés, cagoulés, tournés, retournés et pliés dans tous les sens, en couple ou à plusieurs, en privé ou en public, dans des positions qu’il n’avait crues que fictives jusqu’à présent et avec des jouets qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé utiliser dans ce contexte – pour ceux qu’il reconnaissait. Il haussa un sourcil surpris, mais son intérêt commençait à être piqué. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se transposer dans quelques photos, bandant les yeux de Yumi ou faisant gambader un plumeau sur sa chair…  
  
A contrecoeur, il se résolut à se recentrer et fit défiler une armée de sites. Son anglais relativement catastrophique lui revint à la figure et il mit du temps avant de trouver quelque chose qu’il pourrait lire, mais enfin, des articles en français lui parvint. des témoignages pour des journaux en ligne, surtout. Des couples pratiquants de longue date, expliquant qu’il n’y a rien de tabou à connaître ses fantasmes, et défendant même le BDSM comme une forme de renforcement de la confiance dans un couple… Ulrich sourit. Yumi avait osé se confier à lui, après tout… Sans doute que ces gens avaient un peu raison. Rassuré, il continua.  
  
Il lut avec attention quelques articles listant les indispensables à la pratique. Il s’arrêta tout particulièrement sur la notion de safe-word. Un mot pour freiner ou arrêter le jeu s’il allait trop loin. Une idée qu’il n’avait jamais vue ailleurs… Mais pourquoi pas. Il savait qu’il ne serait jamais trop violent avec celle qu’il aimait, mais tout ce qu’il lisait insistait sur l’importance d’avoir un tel garde-fou. Au choix, deux possibilités : un mot, le plus incongru possible, pour que son usage ne laisse aucune place au doute, ou alors une gradation de couleur, comme des feux de circulation. Ulrich se nota d’y réfléchir. D’instinct, il préférait la seconde option, moins définitive, plus joueuse, mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter.  
  
Il continua sa navigation, allant de tutoriels sur la fessée à des vidéos prônant l’importance de la simplicité – surtout quand on débute –, et garda en mémoire quelques idées. Par exemple, marquer la soumission par une tenue différente pour elle, ou par un accessoire équivoque (Ulrich envisagea un temps de voir si Odd n’avait pas oublié un collier de Kiwi dans leur chambre, mais un tuto l’en dissuada très vite). Dans son élan, il s’aventura même sur des sites de vente spécialisés, mais ils le ramenèrent rapidement à sa pauvreté. Il lui faudrait attendre beaucoup de rentrées d’argent de poche pour pouvoir s’offrir quoi que ce soit sur ces boutiques, et il n’allait tout de même pas demander à son père de lui offrir ça pour son anniversaire… Il faudrait faire avec les moyens du bord. Un tour à l’Usine, peut-être, lui donnerait satisfaction. Nouvelle note.  
  
À bout de ressources mais toujours plein de motivation, il poussa le courage à s’inscrire sur un forum. Un peu incertain, il mit toutes les formes possibles pour ne pas passer pour un total débutant, respecta les étapes obligées de présentation – qui lui tirèrent un furieux rougissement, lui qui en temps normal ne savait pas comment se décrire –, puis osa finalement. Il exposa, succintement, sa situation. Il patienta en continuant sa navigation, évitant soigneusement les vidéos pornos pour ne pas se donner de fausses idées, mais fort heureusement, le forum était encore actif. Il eut des messages de bienvenue, et quelques conseils… Surprenamment évidents. “Écoute”, “Responsabilité”, “Respect”. Au fil des discussions, des termes plus techniques apparurent. “Aftercare”, “Subspace”, autant de notions à connaître et surveiller. Elles lui firent un peu peur ; il ne se voyait pas comme un mauvais petit copain, mais ce qu’on lui expliquait s’apparentait presque à des premiers secours… Il nota tout. Tous les conseils. “Douceur”, “Patience”, “Présence”.  
  


Face à ses doutes, un utilisateur lui proposa de prévoit un “scénario”. Ou tout du moins une ligne directrice à suivre, qui limiterait les maladresses malaisantes ou les panne d’idées. “Un contexte simple pour éviter les erreurs, mais pimenté tout de même ”. Mince, lui qui était si mauvais en rédaction… Non, il n’allait pas demander à William de lui en écrire. Il savait son ex-rival plutôt bon avec son instinct, mais il voulait que ça vienne de lui. Seulement… Que voulait-il ? Qu’est-ce qui le ferait bander ? Il reprit sa navigation à travers les images, s’autorisa même quelques pornos aux allures amatrices, pour rester proche du réel. De-ci de-là, il glana quelques idées… Il s’imagina Yumi, nue et offerte à lui, lui décrivant chaque sévice qu’elle voulait subir… La faire parler… Ca lui semblait tout désigné.  
  
Il passa le reste de la soirée à pianoter des idées et les assembler. Au bout de quelques instants, une idée se dégagea. Il sauvegarda quelques images et vidéos en guise de pense-bête, fit une petite liste de courses… Et termina sa session, pile à temps pour le retour des internes du réfectoire. Tant pis, il lui faudrait attendre quelques heures pour s’occuper de l’érection que ses recherches avaient fait naître…

  


  
Odd ronchonnait, fixant sa montre en comptant les minutes séparant Jérémie du concept de ponctualité. Il lui avait promis de l’aide sur un devoir de maths, et « aide » était un bien faible mot. Si Odd voulait une chance de ne pas redoubler son année, il allait avoir besoin des fiches de Jérémie. Seulement, pendant qu’il poireautait à l’entrée d’un CDI aussi désert qu’un vendredi après-midi, il se sentait de moins en moins en disposition de négocier sereinement avec le petit génie l’obtention desdites notes; ce qui certes semblait être dès le début voué à l’échec… Quand on ne connaissait pas Odd le Magnifique.  
  
Le Magnifique. Tsh. Il allait lui en falloir, des efforts pour illustrer son propre titre, désormais, et sa prestation, depuis ce matin, était désastreuse. Il tâcha de ne pas y penser, se concentrant sur ce qu’il allait dire à Jérémie… Quand soudain le son approchant d’une conversation animée lui vint. Et une voix en particulier, celle de sa pire défaite. Celle de William. Elle eut sur lui l’effet d’un Retour vers le Passé sous alcool, lui imposant les souvenirs de sa journée alors que le couloir tournait autour de lui dans un accès de malaise.  
  
Au matin de cette journée, il s’était réveillé groggy, un peu incertain, la mémoire refusant de marcher, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente sur son t-shirt mollement abandonné au fond du lit un parfum trop bien connu.  
  
Sissi.  
  
Cette simple fragrance avait agi telle la pression d’un détonateur dans le cerveau de l’adolescent, et boum, des souvenirs honteux explosèrent d’un coup, précipités et brutaux, avant de partir dans tous les sens sans ordre ni hiérarchie…  
  
Puis Odd avait feint de ne pas entendre Ulrich qui l’exhortait à quitter leur chambre. Il avait feint de ne pas le sentir quand il avait tiré les draps. Et enfin avait feint de ne pas le voir quand il fut réellement expulsé, avec ses affaires de toilettes, dans les couloirs de l’internat. En d’autres temps, la précipitation d’Ulrich l’aurait intrigué, il aurait mis ça sur le compte de sa romance fraîchement officialisée avec Yumi. Mais bon, même Ulrich n’avait pas accordé plus de temps à la mauvaise volonté de son ami, alors…  
  
Le début de la matinée s’était déroulée lentement, très lentement. Il avait cru qu’il serait difficile d’éviter Sissi, mais dans la mesure où elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard de mépris, il n’avait eu qu’à se morfondre sur lui-même.  
  
Toute la journée, jusque dans la salle commune après le dernier cours, Odd avait fait le tour de tous les pires scénarios, réussissant toujours à innover, ne relevant pas quand Ulrich, qui avait retrouvé son air soucieux des grands jours depuis son dernier rencart avec Yumi, marmonnait des choses intrigantes sur une “liste de choses à prévoir au cas où” et “s’assurer que l’Usine ne serait pas occupée”, tout en cachant ses notes à chaque fois que quelqu’un avait vaguement l’air de l’approcher.  
  
Soudain, William était entré, suivi par un groupe de sa classe. Tous l’écoutaient religieusement. Lui avançait entre eux comme le nouveau Messie. Odd s’était alors souvenu du pourquoi de sa présente réclusion sociale, alors que la pièce s’était mise à tourner autour de lui.  
  
Une semaine auparavant, William était arrivé à la cafétéria fier comme un paon au printemps, et avait dit en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe : « Je l’ai fait. Avec la fille du proviseur. Sissi Delmas ». Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’une assemblée caquetante se formât autour de lui, réclamant détails et détails de détails, les Échos sortant déjà les calepins pour une interview exclusive. Ce n’était pas possible ! William… Avant lui ? Avant Odd le Magnifique ? Avant le Coureur de Jupons officiel de Kadic ? Il avait dû paraître sacrément outré, car Ulrich avait lâché, dans un de ses fameux sourires narquois : « Eh ouais. C’est pas tout d’avoir souvent une touche, encore faut-il savoir marquer ». Un véritable électrochoc. Oui, Odd avait une avance considérable sur William en nombre de conquêtes amoureuses… Mais ça, ça valait au collège. Au lycée, le jeu montait d’un cran, et William l’avait compris. Odd s’était fait dépasser comme un bleu. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne. A partir de là, il avait pris soin d’écouter attentivement les multiples récits de son adversaire, notant chaque détail qui pouvait servir sa vengeance : le faire avec Sissi, lui aussi. Après tout, les premières fois n’étaient, paraît-il, pas si bonnes, William avait dû tâtonner plus qu’il ne voulait bien le dire, être hésitant, se chercher… Odd, lui, saurait déjà. Odd, lui, serait précis et efficace. Il avait passé cinq soirs à planifier son scénario, dans les moindres répliques. Son entrée, la plus romantique possible; ses paroles, les plus ardentes invitations qu’elle n’entendrait jamais de sa vie; ses contacts, ne laissant aucune place à la moindre question; et enfin l’acte, un feu d’artifice en continu, chaque bouquet plus flamboyant que le précédent mais moins que le suivant… Et l’explosion, enfin, qui la dispenserait de toute comparaison pour le reste de sa vie. Enfin, plus personne ne le défierait sur le terrain des charmes.  
  
Ca s’était bien passé… Jusqu’à la partie où Sissi s’était occupé de lui.  
  
Autant dire que quand William était entré dans la salle commune, rabâchant la même histoire encore et encore, Odd avait eu l’impression que sa vie amoureuse s’était arrêtée au collège, et que sa magnificence ne passerait jamais la seconde. Il avait quitté les lieux précipitamment et était parti attendre Jérémie et ses fiches de maths à l’entrée du CDI, avec deux heures d’avance.  
  
Et voilà que Jérémie, lui, avait vingt minutes de retard. Et que Odd ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher de le faire repenser à tout ceci en l’attendant. Pas s’il voulait au moins conserver des vestiges de son estime personnelle. Par chance, la pièce cessa d’onduler quand William et ses amis arrivèrent à son niveau. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître détaché comme d’ordinaire, mais William le regarda comme s’il avait Kiwi sur la tête. Mais surtout, surtout, Hervé était là, et Odd dut à nouveau prendre appui dos contre le mur pour ne pas définitivement griller sa réputation.  
  
Tout s’était si bien passé, avec Sissi, Odd en avait même été surpris. Son scénario n’avait aucune faille, tout marchait, même pas une attaque de XANA pour tout gâcher.  
  
C’était un rêve. Elle l’avait entraînée dans sa chambre, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de comprendre ou de répondre. Oh, non pas qu’il s’y serait opposé, et au fond, il ne s’attendait pas à quelque chose de plus tranquille venant de Sissi. Et une cavalière à la hauteur de la course d’endurance qu’il avait planifié pour elle… Il devait reconnaître que c’était tentant. Peut-être même la laisserait-il mener la danse, juste pour une action, juste pour voir si elle pouvait le faire passer du rêve au paradis. Il avait voulu tenter un baiser, s’accordant avec tous les films romantiques qu’il s’était fait un devoir de regarder – à titre informatif, bien sûr –, mais malgré tout son talent, il le sentait, il devait faire mieux. Surtout quand il ne trouva pas l’ombre d’un soutien-gorge. Il n’y avait donc pas de préliminaires à perdre !  
  
Il avait usé de tout ce qu’il se savait capable et excellent. Caresses, contacts, la main dans les cheveux et les baisers de feu. Il n’avait rien laissé au hasard, et il ne se serait pas surestimé en se qualifiant de champion. Tout ce qu’il lui faisait était couronné de succès. Même quand enfin, il était arrivé à la porte du royaume. Il avait même accordé à Sissi une nouvelle hardiesse ; et entre ses doigts experts, ses lèvres entrouvertes, pincées et tirées avec maîtrise l’avait faite gémir et se cambrer. Elle lui avait offert plus de son corps en récompense, l’encourageant encore et encore. Et il avait joué de ses désirs encore et encore.  
  
Alors il s’était employé à préparer le coup de théâtre : là, sur le lit, choyé par la vue d’une Sissi au-dessus de lui, la posture ardente comme rarement il l’avait vue chez une fille, il l’avait laissée faire. Il avait cette curiosité, en lui, grandissante, alors qu’il la regardait prendre le dessus, qu’elle en fasse plus. Qu’elle prenne son désir à pleines mains, à pleines lèvres, qu’elle le mène sur son terrain. Il avait ouvert l’accès à son sexe, et en réponse, elle l’avait encastré entre ses lèvres et le caressa de son désir, parée d’une assurance qui décupla toutes sensations en Odd. Il en voulait plus, qu’elle y aille franchement, qu’elle prenne tout ce qu’il pourrait lui offrir, et qu’alors elle en clame davantage ! Son imagination était devenue folle et donnait à Sissi des allures impériales, incendiaires. Il était si submergé de plaisir, d’une force qu’il n’avait jamais expérimenté, qu’il n’était plus que cela.  
  
Soudain, c’était trop. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop.  
  
La chaleur était devenue polaire, le feu dans son bas-ventre s’était changée en azote. Tout contrôle lui avait échappé, tranchant net l’instant et ses promesses.  
  
Mais pire encore : il s’était déversé sur Sissi. Sur. Sissi. Quoi qu’il aurait pu faire, il ne pourrait rester discret. Elle avait senti. Et à en juger par le regard qu’elle lui avait adressé, elle pouvait le voir.  
  
Le reste s’était lui aussi passé trop vite, comme si d’un coup le temps s’était aligné sur la vitesse de son échec. Tout ce qu’il avait pu en garder était le dégoût, comme rarement il l’avait vu chez un être humain. Il avait apparemment fait ce qu’il pouvait pour qu’au moins, sa perte de dignité ne s’étale pas dans les couloirs, malgré le foutu regard de Sissi qui le voulait tout de suite dans le couloir, même sans pantalon. Il avait atteint la porte de sa chambre dans un brouillard informe de honte et de peur. Mais même s’enfermer sous sa couette n’avait aucun effet. Il ne sentait plus que l’horrible erreur qui s’était formée en boule entre ses jambes.  
  
Odd reprit son souffle en s’éloignant enfin du mur du CDI, évitant avec acharnement le regard d’Hervé. Il sentait qu’il l’observait, mais ne voulait pas s’en assurer. L’admirateur de Sissi savait qu’Odd était dans la chambre de la jeune fille dans une situation scandaleuse. Donc, soit Sissi ne lui en avait pas dit plus, et Hervé allait le tuer, soit elle avait tout déballé, et Odd voudrait bien de la première option. Et attendez que les Échos de Kadic croisent le chemin d’Hervé… Il ne passerait pas à côté d’une occasion d’humilier son ennemi comme ça, c’était certain. Odd pouvait presque entendre le compte à rebours de la fin de sa réputation le suivre dans les couloirs, à la cafétéria, à l’internat, dans la cour, dans les salles de classe… Et bien sûr, ç’aurait été trop demandé à XANA que d’attaquer à ce moment-là ! Ou alors il l’avait fait exprès… Même XANA se moquait de lui, c’est dire. Odd n’était même plus sûr de pouvoir retourner l’affronter sur Lyoko…  
  
Et merde.  
  
Odd n’attendit ni l’arrivée de Jérémie, ni le départ de William et Hervé. Il repartit vers l’internat, sans parvenir à paraître encore naturel, et se barricada dans sa chambre. Par chance, Ulrich ne s’y trouvait pas encore. Il se retint de s’imaginer pourquoi et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit. La lumière du jour, s’infiltrant par la fenêtre laissée ouverte, l’agressait royalement. Parti comme il était, il n’allait plus fréquenter le monde extérieur avant qu’il n’ait réussi à diluer sa honte… Ce qui pourrait prendre des siècles. Il ne voyait pas William cesser de s’en vanter, et surtout, Sissi chercherait sans doute à réinviter William pour d’autres parties de jambes en l’air… Il était définitivement sur la touche. Odd le Romantique, torpillé à ce qu’il croyait être le sommet de son art.  
  
Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Odd songea aussitôt à faire le mort et s’enterra sous son coussin pour faire bonne mesure. Le silence revint.  
  
Puis on retoqua.  
  
Odd soupira et enfonça encore son visage dans la masse moelleuse de plumes. Qui que ce soit, il allait bien finir par part…  
  
— Odd, c’est William, je sais que tu es là, vieux.  
  
Une blague. Ce devait être une blague.  
  
— Écoute, on est cool, hein ? A propos de moi et Sissi… Je veux dire, t’as toujours été sympa avec moi, même quand les autres voulaient pas trop que je fasse partie de la bande, alors j’ai pas envie qu’on se fâche…  
  
Ben voyons.  
  
— … Et tu sais, j’avais pas prévu du tout, avec elle, que ça se passe bien, ou même que ça se passe tout court, mais je suis sûr que toi aussi, quand tu seras prêt, tu feras des étincelles…  
  
Très bien. Il allait le tuer.  
  
Odd se releva d’un bond et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec fracas. Il devait avoir l’air possédé par XANA, à en juger par le regard confus et légèrement effrayé de William. Ce qui était un excellent début.  
  
— T’es venu pour t’excuser ou pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Ca t’amuse, c’est ça ?  
— Eh oh, cool vieux, je disais juste…  
— Ah non, je t’ai entendu toute la journée, je vois pas ce que tu as à dire d’autre. A moins que tu veuilles aller encore plus dans les détails, hein ? Vas-y, hein, se raconter ses coups d’un soir, ça se fait entre potes, hein ?  
— Non mais je rêve, tu es jaloux ou quoi ?  
— Mais ouais c’est ça, William le Magnifique ! Parce que t’as réussi à tirer, t’as l’impression d’être un Dieu ! Bravo, t’as fait ce qu’apparemment tout le monde sait faire, cool, tu veux un cookie ?  
— … Je te suis plus très bien là…  
— Et puis merde. Laisse tomber. Retourne donc voir Sissi, histoire que demain tu puisses raconter à tout le monde que vous l’avez fait durant toute la nuit, cette fois, tiens. Je suis plus à ça près.  
  
Il fit un mouvement pour refermer la porte, se maudissant déjà de s’être laissé emporter, mais William bloqua la porte et le repoussa dans la chambre, l’air maintenant plus énervé qu’effrayé. Ha. Bien joué Odd.  
  
— Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu me prends pour quoi là ? Qu’est-ce que j’y peux si toi et Sissi ça colle pas ?  
  
Odd renifla avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.  
  
— Non mais sérieux, quel rapport ? Tu veux me faire croire que c’est une question de sentiments maintenant ? Qu’en plus d’être pas assez bon en sexe, je le suis pas aussi dans le reste ?  
— Mais comment tu peux savoir…  
— Mais parce que Sissi et moi on a essayé, espèce de trou de…  
  
Et merde. Et merde.  
  
Pourquoi devait-il toujours trop en dire ?  
  
Odd s’interrompit en pleine phrase et en pleines pensées, le regard bloqué sur celui de William, pile dans l’instant avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui venait d’être dit. Cet exact instant où les yeux et la bouche commencent à s’ouvrir en plus grand. Il avait l’air formidablement idiot, ce qui cependant ne consolait pas du tout l’adolescent.  
  
— Mais alors, vous… Ca n’a pas marché, vous avez…  
— Pas “nous”, William. “J’ai” ! “J’ai” échoué, elle m’a jeté, et sans doute qu’elle a voulu aller se consoler avec toi et tes fantastiques performances.  
— Je n’en savais rien…  
— Bah maintenant tu sais. Tu te sens encore mieux, du coup ?  
— Non, mais… Enfin, évidemment que je ne serais pas venu t’en parler comme ça si j’avais su…  
— Ca me fait une belle jambe, tiens.  
— Mais… Tu veux en parler ?  
  
Hahaha. Haha. Ha. Très drôle William. Vraiment très comique. Il veut les détails en plus.  
  
— Dégage de ma chambre.  
— Non mais c’est pour t’aider hein, je pourrais peut-être t’expliquer…  
— Tu. Dégages.  
  
Odd ponctua son ordre d’un geste vers son coussin, le brandissant comme pour le jeter à la figure de William. Ce dernier finit par reculer et leva les mains devant lui.  
  
— Okay, okay… J’te laisse tranquille. Ceci dit, si tu veux qu’on en parle quand tu seras calmé, tu sais comment me…  
  
William ferma la porte pile à temps pour arrêter le coussin, qui retomba mollement sur le sol, dans un “pof” bien peu menaçant. Odd le laissa où il était et retourna sur son lit, la tête lourde et une lassitude violente l’engourdissant tout entier. Même un retour vers le passé ne pourrait pas lui retirer le goût de honte qui polluait sa salive. Et en plus, William savait. Non, ce qu’il lui fallait, ce serait une nouvelle météorite de XANA sur la Terre. Mais sans coup de pression d’Aelita pour sauver le monde.  
  
Une heure, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq. La météorite n’allait jamais venir.  
  
A vingt heures passées, alors qu’Ulrich venait de lui envoyer un message lui demandant de le couvrir auprès de Jim, “Tu vois pourquoi ? ”, Odd se rendit compte qu’il venait de sauter le repas du soir. Son ventre criait famine, mais le self devait être fermé. Il se résigna alors à chercher au fond des tiroirs quelques snacks de secours, mais ne trouva que quelques barres chocolatées, traînant sans doute là depuis la rentrée. Il commença à les grignoter, en envisageant combien de temps ses réserves pourraient lui permettre de rester dans sa planque, quand il bouscula son téléphone. Le message d’Ulrich était encore ouvert. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Il n’était pas d’humeur pour une réponse positive. Il jongla d’une main avec son téléphone, l’esprit vidé de toute idée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ruminer perdait de son attrait avec les minutes qui passaient. S’il était honnête avec lui-même… Une part de lui voulait partager sa pensée. Pour l’évacuer, déjà, mais aussi dans l’espoir de ne pas être seul. Il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à affronter ce que cela pourrait impliquer, ceci dit. Mais s’il y avait quelqu’un qui pourrait l’écouter, sans penser ou dire ou conseiller quoi que ce soit…  
  
Il se leva et retourna chercher son coussin. Il le tint devant lui, à niveau de regard, et prit une grande inspiration…  
  
Puis se sentit terriblement idiot. Un coussin. Il en était réduit à un coussin. Évidemment qu’il ne le jugerait pas, vu qu’il ne l’entendait pas. C’était absurde.  
  
Soudain, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Odd le regarda paresseusement. Ce n’était qu’une publicité, mais… Mais il songea. Il y avait une personne qui était au courant, après tout, ou tout du moins qui connaissait le début… Et il fallait reconnaître qu’en tant que tenant du secret de Lyoko, William avait été généralement fiable… Odd se demanda dans quelle mesure son secret sexuel et celui de la préservation du monde étaient comparables. Puis se dit qu’au fond, perdu pour perdu, il ne ferait qu’ajouter une ligne de plus à sa future lettre d’adieu au monde. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, défait, et chercha le numéro de William dans sa liste de contacts, essayant de se montrer ferme dans sa décision. Il était à une tonalité de renoncer quand enfin, on décrocha.  
  
— Je m’attendais à votre appel, cher ami.  
— William je te préviens, si tu te fous de…  
— Désolé, désolé. Je voulais juste détendre l’atmosphère. Tu te sens mieux ?  
— A ton avis ?  
— Hm, bon. Donc tu veux en parler ?  
— T’es ma seule option avant que je me fasse oublier, Dunbar.  
  
Odd passa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira longuement. Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il voulait dire, la phrase dansait dans sa tête depuis la veille. Mais c’était autre chose de vraiment la prononcer…  
  
— Je… Voila. On était bien partis. J’étais à fond. Ca allait être cool, tu vois, j’étais prêt. Mais… Mais j’ai rien contrôlé. C’est parti tout seul. Sissi m’a insulté, Hervé s’est ramené et… Et voila.  
  
Un long silence accueillit l’aveu d’Odd. Ce dernier s’attendit à entendre d’un moment à l’autre la ligne se couper, mais finalement, William se lança, d’un ton plus hésitant que dégoûté :  
  
— Donc t’as… éjaculé comme ça ? D’un coup ?  
— Hm.  
— Ah. En effet, je… Je comprend mieux ta réaction.  
— Si tu le dis.  
— Et… Qu’est-ce qui te décide à m’en parler ? Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu attend de moi ?  
— J’en sais rien. Au début je voulais juste que tu la boucles et que tu me laisses parler. Je pensais me sentir mieux.  
— Et ça marche ?  
  
Odd soupira encore. Le problème était toujours là, dans le fond, et le dire n’avait pas éclairé son esprit ni apporté de solution magique…  
  
— Pas autant que je l’aurais imaginé.  
— Donc tu veux… De l’aide ? Hésita à nouveau William, provoquant un léger ricanement de la part d’Odd.  
— Ben voyons, tu vas m’envoyer des prospectus des éjaculateurs précoces anonymes ou des numéros de groupes de soutien ? Tu crois que ça existe ?  
— Tu en voudrais ?  
— Ca, j’aurais pu chercher tout seul, merci.  
— Tu veux des conseils pratiques ? Genre, un coach ? J’ai déjà entendu parler de ça, il parait que ça se fait, tu sais.  
— T’es sûr que c’était pas dans un porno ? ricana Odd de plus belle. Et puis honnêtement, je me vois pas être coaché par un inconnu, déjà que je ne veux plus revoir un seul de mes amis…  
— Parce que tu as peur de leur dire. Mais moi, je sais déjà, non ?  
  
Odd eut comme un bug. Est-ce que William venait de proposer…  
  
— Je te suis pas, là.  
— Ben je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il parait que je suis pas mal dans le domaine…  
  
William eut un petit rire nerveux, qui mourut au contact du silence d’Odd. Il soupira un peu longuement, puis reprit :  
  
— Écoute… En vérité, je suis pas sûr d’être si bon. Je me contente surtout de faire comme d’habitude, c’est-à-dire suivre le flot. Faire comme je le sens, et aviser. Il parait que je suis bon pour ça : être cool. Et puis, j’ai rarement croisé des situations inédites. Je ne me vante pas, mais j’ai souvent changé de collège; à force, je me suis fait à l’idée que c’était naturel pour moi de ne pas réfléchir, juste “faire”. Mais ça… C’était un terrain inconnu. Et j’ai essayé pourtant. Je n’ai jamais rien compris aux pornos, qui ne mettent jamais en scène des gens vraiment perdus comme je l’ai été. Et puis, face à elle, j’ai eu l’impression de ne plus rien savoir. J’ai juste fait ce qu’elle semblait attendre de moi. J’ai suivi ses gestes, ses regards, fait ce qu’elle me demandait… C’était plus facile. Mais sincèrement, si tu me l’avais demandé, je ne t’aurais rien appris. J’ai fait comme d’habitude : j’ai juste agi. Mais je ne crois pas avoir compris grand-chose. Mais… Peut-être que toi, c’est justement ce qu’il te faut. Agir. Ne pas chercher à éblouir, mais, comment dire… juste fermer les yeux et te laisser guider ?  
— … C’est très intéressant tout ça, William, mais… Est-ce que tu te proposes de m’apprendre à être comme toi au lit ? Sérieusement ? Rétorqua Odd en haussant un sourcil, légèrement surpris par la confidence de son ami, mais toujours incertain quant à la direction que prenait leur conversation.  
— Ben… Tout ce que je dis, c’est que si ça peut t’aider, moi je suis d’accord.  
— Je croyais t’avoir dit de ne pas te foutre de moi.  
— Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Si tu ne veux pas d’inconnus, ça me semble être une alternative acceptable ! Se défendit William un peu maladroitement mais fortement.  
— Je vais raccrocher, je te préviens…  
— Fais-le. Ca ne t’aidera pas, ceci dit.  
  
Odd se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu laisser la conversation déraper à ce point, et pour être en phase avec son complexe, il n’excluait pas que c’était trop faire confiance à William. Il avait pu maintes fois constater qu’un secret n’en était jamais un longtemps à Kadic… Mais il voulait vraiment se sortir de ça... Il pesa le pour et le contre, mais aucun sort ne lui paraissait meilleur qu’un autre.  
  
— Si tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir, pas de souci. Après tout, on a encore toute l’année scolaire pour s’y mettre, reprit William d’un ton légèrement ragaillardi.  
  
Ah non ! Odd ne se voyait même pas attendre un jour de plus ! Il sentait la balance basculer doucement d’un côté… Mais n’était toujours pas sûr que ça lui plaisait vraiment.  
  
— … Tu veux dire quoi par “me coacher” ? Genre discuter comme ce qu’on fait, là ?  
— Par exemple. Mais tu sais, rien ne vaut la pratique…  
— Si tu parles comme ça, je vais vraiment croire que t’as tout appris devant des pornos, quoi que tu en dises, soupira Odd avec amusement alors qu’une foule d’exemples lui vint en tête.  
  
William éclata d’un rire léger.  
  
— Et pourtant, c’est ce genre de petites phrases qui posent une ambiance !  
  
Sur ce point, Odd ne pouvait lui donner tort. N’empêche, il ne se voyait pas parler ainsi avec autant d’aplomb.  
  
— Et l’ambiance, c’est important, ça met les deux parties dans l’état d’esprit de ce qui va suivre… L’important c’est de s’y prendre doucement, au début…  
— Si je pouvais contrôler ça, je n’aurais aucun souci. A moins de ne pas me toucher.  
— Eh bien ne te touche pas. Imagine. Laisse-toi porter par les promesses d’un moment fantastique. Un peu comme le matin avant ta fête d’anniversaire… Tu sens la pression monter, monter, monter… Tu sais que c’est tout proche, que tu n’as qu’à patienter… Et que cette patience, ce temps qui ne passe pas assez vite… Ca te fait bondir d’excitation, ça te fait souhaiter que les aiguilles tourne plus vite, que les invités soient déjà là… Ca te fait tourner en rond dans ta chambre, à peaufiner chaque détail pour que tout soit parfait… La préparation se fait aussi à l’intérieur, dans la tête. Tu sens ce que je veux dire ?  
— Hmm… Curieuse comparaison, mais… Je commence à comprendre, répondit Odd en étirant son bras libre au-dessus de sa tête, laissant retomber lentement la main contre le matelas alors qu’il étirait ses jambes. Il se rappela les premiers instants avec Sissi, sa mémoire ne gardant que ce qui était bon, amplifiant le souvenir… Il se souvenait de la chaleur diffuse brumant son esprit et réveillant des sensations rares… C’était là, juste une petite étincelle se baladant de muscles en muscle, toute légère et un peu timide, mais…  
— … Et c’est sensé durer longtemps, ce moment ?  
— Oh, autant que nécessaire… Jusqu’à ce que j’arrive.  
— Hein ?  
  
L’instant d’après, un toquement à la porte fit rater au coeur d’Odd plusieurs battements. Il se redressa brutalement, encore un peu embrumé par le désir qui avait commencé à poindre.  
  
— … Tu te fous de moi.  
— Je te l’ai dit. Rien ne vaut la pratique, s’excusa presque William dans un soudain écho émanant du couloir de l’internat.  
  
Odd abandonna son téléphone sur son lit et alla ouvrir. Dans une incrédulité totale, il accueille un William, planté là comme une fleur contre le chambranle de la porte, portant un sourire de magazine pour ado aussi précisément nonchalant que sa posture tranquille. Son attitude ne tint cependant pas plus de quelque secondes face au sourcil obstinément levé d’Odd, hésitant furieusement entre la fatigue et l’amusement.  
  
— Sérieux, William, si Jim te voit…  
— Des années à faire le mur pour sauver le monde, et tu flippes de te faire pincer maintenant ? Et puis, plus tu me laisses dans le couloir, plus on risque de se faire repérer.  
  
Odd ouvrit en grand et invita William à entrer. ce dernier ferma derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible, et jaugea son ami de haut en bas, mais surtout au milieu.  
  
— Mon petit avant-goût à eu de l’effet, alors ?  
— C’est pour m’apprendre à m’arrêter que t’as débarqué ? Répliqua Odd en haussant un sourcil.  
— Au contraire. Je suis là pour m’assurer que l’exercice se déroulera bien…  
  
Lentement, William s’approcha d’Odd et glissa une main légère contre sa joue, passant subtilement sous le menton pour fixer leurs regards l’un en l’autre. Il fallait lui reconnaître un certain sens de la mise en scène. Un peu convenu mais efficace.  
  
— … Et il sera simple. Résiste. A tout ce qui arrivera, tu résistes. Tant que ce ne sera pas le moment, retiens-toi.  
— Et le moment, ce sera... ?  
— Oh. Je te le ferai savoir, ricana William en repoussant Odd vers la porte, posant fermement ses deux mains de chaque côté de l’adolescent. Ce dernier n’avait jamais autant remarqué la demi-tête de plus que faisait son ami, et dans un réflexe soudain, se raccrocha aux poignets de William. Les yeux brûlants qui semblaient tracer de prometteurs sillons fantômes sur ses lèvres provoquaient de légers tintements dans ses oreilles et son bas-ventre. Il s’enfonça de lui-même contre le bois raidissant son dos.  
  
L’instant d’après, William plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la mâchoire d’Odd et fondit voracement contre ses lèvres stupéfaites. Ce dernier n’eut que le temps d’un petit cri surpris, resserrant ses doigts, les enfonçant dans la peau de son camarade. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent doucement, et même les vêtements n’isolaient pas les tissus de chair. Odd crut même sentir une jambe se caler entre les siennes… L’instant dura longuement, puis William rompit brutalement le contact, laissant Odd la bouche et les yeux entrouverts. Il prit soudain conscience de tout l’air qui avait manqué à ses poumons.  
  
— Je… Comment fais-tu pour être si intense…  
— Je fais du hockey subaquatique. Ca se joue en apnée, sourit William, une pointe de fierté attendrie dans la voix.  
  
Odd ne leva même pas un sourcil. La seconde d’après, William saisit le bas de son t-shirt et entreprit d’en délester son ami. Celui-ci leva les bras aussitôt, mais fut à nouveau surpris par un brusque baiser contre son téton. Il sentit le frottement des mains de William contre son bas-ventre. La chaleur commença à y monter, tel le bâton que l’on malmène pour allumer un feu. Il lâcha les mains de William et les posa à plat contre la porte, puis les replia, puis à nouveau à plat. Il ne trouvait rien d’assez fort pour le stabiliser. Il risqua un regard vers le bas; son ami était déjà visage face à son entrejambe, le sourire plus accentué que jamais, presque dans l’expectative. Il sembla à Odd que la leçon allait plus loin que prévue, même pour William qui, subrepticement, avait adouci ses caresses. Plus tendres, peut-être. Moins fougueuses, c’était certain. Avait-il du mal à se suivre lui-même ? Sans trop savoir d’où ça lui venait, Odd hasarda une main dans les cheveux de William. Il hésitait un peu face à l’inconnu, lui aussi, mais maintenant qu’il était là, il voulait savoir. Il ne se voyait pas en rester là, et se contenter de questions et de possibles pour les jours à venir.  
  
Le geste sembla redonner des certitudes à William, qui releva le regard vers Odd et, d’un sourire en coin déterminé et brûlant, lança le signal :  
  
— Prêt ?  
  
Odd se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. Le peu d’idées qu’il arrivait encore à déchiffrer dans sa tête n’attendait que ça. Il ne savait pas d’où lui venait ce désir inédit, surtout pour William. Était-ce sa fougue, les caresses adroites contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses ou ce regard qui ne cachait rien des ambitions de William à son égard ? Ou alors, les mains défaisant sa ceinture, et les dents dézippant lentement le pantalon et le descendant, glissant des coups de langue et des petits mordillements au passage ? Ou même cet instant de doute, un peu perdu devant le grand saut, toujours volontaire mais un peu plus… Intime, comme un instant que seul Odd avait pu voir ? Il ferma les yeux et laissa toutes ces causes se poser contre et en lui. Il soupira d’une incontrôlable impatience quand les dents s’attaquèrent à son caleçon. Son bassin ondula pour aider à sa mise à nu.  
  
— Hm, pas mal… Commenta William, un sourire en coin.  
  
Un doigt traça de sa pointe toute la longueur du membre en éveil. Odd frémit de la base au sommet. Le commentaire raviva un peu de sa confiance en lui, et il ricana en retour.  
  
— Pas trop impressionné j’espère…  
— Juste… Très motivé.  
  
Louvoyant, William commença par glisser sa langue sur le chemin tracé par son doigt. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Odd. Ce dernier se sentit scruté dans ses moindres frissons. Ce qui eut le don d’échauffer les braises dans son bas-ventre. Il amorça un mouvement vers William, mais se ravisa brutalement quand ce dernier prit son membre entre ses lèvres avec une désarmante assurance.  
  
La sensation était totalement inconnue pour Odd, et pendant un instant, ce doute l’empêcha pleinement de se laisser aller. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire, ou même s’il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Les quelques porns qu’il avait regardé jusqu’à présent, limités aux vidéos des pages d’accueil, l’avait toujours transposé dans la situation de celui qu’on suce, certes, mais pas un seul ne l’avait amené dans cette situation exactement… Et les acteurs semblaient le prendre plutôt naturellement, comme si quelque chose au fond d’eux n’attendait que cet instant pour se révéler, comme une épiphanie rendant tout simple et logique… Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de…  
  
— OooOOoh…  
  
William venait de s’emparer du reste du membre d’Odd. La chaleur, le contact avec la langue, les joues, câlinant et glissant sur le sexe sensibilisé, chauffant doucement d’une vague de plaisir coupant toute réflexion pendant un court instant. Il faillit être de trop; Odd sentait déjà son membre prêt à répondre aux attentions de William. Qui avait dû le sentir, car aussitôt il s’écarta.  
  
— T-t-t. C’est pas l’heure, taquina William, entourant du bout du doigt le sommet du membre, qui pulsa davantage.  
— Tu ne… Me facilite pas la tâche… Répondit Odd entre deux soupirs, essayant de toutes ses forces de trouver le mécanisme qui lui permettrait de bloquer son plaisir à cet instant.  
  
Il plia et déplia les doigts sous l’effort, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et hésitant à garder ses yeux fermés ou ouverts. Il était parfaitement conscient du regard attentif et brûlant de William sur lui, il le sentait comme si c’était lui qui gardait stimulé son membre.  
  
— Prêt ? Demanda William.  
— Hmmm…  
— A tes ordres !  
  
Odd fit de son mieux pour ne pas basculer quand William reprit ses va-et-vient de sa bouche, un peu plus vivement, en humidifiant toujours plus ses lèvres, faisant coulisser le sexe contre sa langue, gardant une certaine étroitesse dans son mouvement. Il frémissait, de plaisir, de chaleur maintenant brûlante, son esprit transférait progressivement chaque pensée vers son sexe qui les transformait en instincts, les mêmes qui cette fois lui donnèrent la hardiesse de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, l’encourageant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours toujourstoujourstoujours  
  
— Stop !  
  
L’ordre claqua brutalement. Odd se souvint subitement comment respirer, et le souffle qui s’engouffra dans ses poumons eut la puissance d’un ouragan glacé. Mais entre ses jambes, le soleil conservait en son sein l’incendie du plaisir. Ce n’est qu’en touchant son sexe qu’il sentit sa jouissance, proche du précipice… William l’écarta de son membre, et d’un sourire, reprit. Odd poussa un cri. Il était trop proche de l’étape précédente, il n’avait pas pu s’en remettre, il allait il allait il allait…  
  
Il n’allait pas. William stoppa.  
  
Puis reprit et c’était si soudain et si fort fort fort…  
  
Puis arrêt. Puis reprise. Puis arrêt. Puis Odd ne sut plus vraiment faire la différence. Quoi qu’il arrivait, il sentait le plaisir de William tout en lui et ça ne le quitterait probablement jamais et son corps entier se ployait sous la jouissance si proche mais interdite, son esprit se pliait sous la promesse de ne pas jouir, il voulait résister il voulait, il voulait, il voulait…  
  
— Tu veux jouir, Odd ?  
  
Même son nom lui parut teintée de sexualité folle, quand il était murmuré dans un souffle et dans la voix de William…  
  
— S’il-te-plaît…  
  
William caressa tendrement les bourses d’Odd. “Bientôt, promis. Tiens encore bon pour moi, tu te débrouilles très bien…”  
  
Puis l’exercice reprit. Plus doucement, plus délicatement. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le crescendo ne se relance, grandissant toujours plus la flamme, qui lécha tout son être, hardi par la promesse d’une future jouissance…  
  
Et ça montait, toujours plus… Odd ne savait pas quand ça allait s’arrêter, s’il y avait un sommet assez haut pour son plaisir, il sentait juste tout son corps tendu par la tentative de le contenir. Il en venait à ne plus percevoir que William, ses provocations et ce qu’elles ne devaient surtout pas réveiller…  
  
Soudain, les mains de William passèrent contre ses fesses, les enveloppant d’une chaleur de chair achevant de confondre le plaisir d’Odd. Il baissa les yeux vers son ami, qui lui répondit par de brûlantes iris et de douces paroles.  
  
Un petit hochement de tête, un murmure vibrant contre son sexe encore en cage entre les lèvres.  
  
La seconde suivante, toute conscience parut abolie. Tout ce qu’Odd avait contenu, de toute sa force, du plus profond de sa volonté, venait de librement lui échapper. Le plaisir chevaucha le long de ses veines et incendia tout ce qui pouvait l’être. Sa gorge vibra, et la première sensation qui lui revint de la réalité était que sans doute, il avait poussé un cri de soulagement.  
  
Il se laissa guider par William jusqu’à son lit, encore fourbu de son orgasme, et s’y allongea sans résistance. Son souffle court le maintint muet et immobile encore quelques secondes, le temps de se voir offrir un verre d’eau et quelques sourires attendris.  
  
— Tu l’as fait.  
  
La constatation fut le second soulagement en quelques instants, et sans doute celui qui résonna le plus en lui. Sincèrement, il ne savait dire s’il pourrait réitérer l’exploit, surtout de sitôt, mais quelque chose en lui avait bougé. Il pouvait le faire.  
  
Cette révélation entra en contradiction totale avec tout ce que Sissi avait pu lui dire. Comme si une autre réalité s’était offerte à lui, il s’y submergea. Mais en plus d’une forme de satisfaction, quelque chose d’autre le prit.  
  
Il se revoyait, démuni et affaibli par les moqueries de la jeune adolescente. Son air méprisant, supérieur, marquant un volontaire contraste avec l’incapable qu’il croyait alors être. Et il avait marché. Odd le Magnifique avait totalement perdu pied.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? J’ai pas été mauvais, quand même ? Demanda William, d’un ton faussement offusqué qui parvint cependant à arracher un sourire à Odd.  
  
— Tu plaisantes, j’en serai presque jaloux si je n’en avais pas profité moi-même… Je me demandais juste… Je l’ai été, moi ?  
  
William haussa un sourcil. “Je n’ai pas non plus une grande expérience de ce genre de service, mais… C’est Sissi qui te gêne toujours ?”  
  
— J’en sais trop rien, je ne comprend pas trop… Est-ce qu’elle me plaisait, finalement ? Est-ce que ce qu’elle attendait de moi était vraiment mon truc, finalement ? Peut-être le contexte, la chambre, le moment de la journée… Si je ne suis pas le problème, pourquoi elle a laissé entendre que oui ?  
  
William soupira, puis poussa gentiment Odd pour s’installer sur le lit à ses côtés. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et leva les yeux, pensif.  
  
— Pour tout t’avouer, je ne pense pas l’avoir bien comprise, quand on l’a fait. Elle a eu l’air d’apprécier, et elle ne m’a jamais contredit quand je l’affirmais, alors je suppose qu’elle a aimé… Ce qui me pose problème, c’est l’avant. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en moi. Comme s’il n’y avait pas que elle et moi dans la pièce.  
— Tu penses qu’elle allait te proposer un plan avec Hervé et Nicolas ?  
— T’es con, haha. Mais non. Plutôt… Elle avait un autre intérêt que juste partager un moment agréable. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps d’y réfléchir sur le moment. Elle a été très intense, et il n’y a pas eu d’after. Depuis, ça me trotte dans la tête. J’ai eu l’impression de revivre ma relation avec Yumi, et t’as pas idée à quel point c’est… Frustrant.  
  
Odd hocha la tête, compréhensif.  
  
— Et tu penses qu’elle l’aurait trouvé ? Que t’as été son amant ultime, ou un truc du genre ?  
— J’sais pas. Je crois pas. Elle en aurait redemandé sinon, tu penses pas ?  
  
Un ange s’écrasa dans la pièce. Les deux adolescents s’isolèrent dans leurs pensées, un peu incertains de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ils ne connaissaient pas si bien que ça Sissi, mais l’impression d’avoir raté une donnée importante, à un instant où ils avaient eu la prétention d’être acteurs, commença à semer des germes d’un genre nouveau.  
  
— J’sais pas comment tu as fait, Dunbar, mais ce matin, c’était après moi que j’en avais. Là… Je suis toujours fâché, mais après elle. J’ai l’impression d’avoir été utilisé. Et mal, en plus.  
  
William rabattit ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.  
  
— Moi aussi. Et ça me saoule. C’est pas comme si on pouvait aller lui demander des explications, en plus…  
— Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut rien faire… murmura Odd, plus pour lui même et sa frustration qu’au nom d’une idée concrète.  
  
Cependant, William ricana. “  
  
— Ne me tente pas. Si seulement elle me voulait un second tour, je ne lui montrerai… Rien tant qu’elle ne m’a pas tout expliqué !  
— … Pourquoi tu attends qu’elle vienne ? Fais le premier pas, va vers elle, sors-lui “Hé, t’as été presque parfaite la dernière fois !”, et quand elle te demande ce que tu veux dire, tu lui réponds “Pour que tu le sois, il faudrait que ça n’ait pas été juste un coup d’une nuit !”. Tu vois le genre ?  
— Oui, et c’est l’exacte raison pour laquelle c’est moi qui donne les conseils ici, ria William. Mais tu marques un point. Je peux prendre l’initiative, et promis, je te vengerai, au nom de notre coup d’un soir !  
  
Odd bâilla avec satisfaction.  
  
— J’aurais bien un plan, mais ça attendra demain. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me remettre des émotions que tu as causées, et Odd le Magnifique sera de retour…  
  
Il n’eut que le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, ses yeux fermés le dérobèrent à ses désirs de revanche. William le veilla quelques minutes avant de s’éclipser discrètement, notant juste lointainement la lumière encore allumée dans la chambre de Jérémie et espérant que cela ne signifiait pas une mission imminente. Pas avant demain.  


  
Jérémie faisait durer une longue, très longue douche. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se remettre de sa rocambolesque course-poursuite dans les égouts. Laissant l’eau emporter sa fatigue dans les canalisations, il s’effondra contre le carrelage de la cabine. Les voix discordantes d’Aelita et Laura résonnaient encore dans ses tympans. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elles soient plantées là, à la sortie de son humide sarcophage. Plus désemparé à chaque goutte qui glissait le long de son corps, il se résolut à quitter sa planque. Prudemment, il tenta un nez vers l’extérieur. Rien, personne. Il soupira de soulagement et entreprit de se couvrir. Sans trop traîner.  
  
Il retourna à sa chambre, une simple serviette à la taille en guise de vêtement, et se pressa de s’abriter.  
  
En entrant dans sa chambre, il tomba sur Aelita qui l'attendait. Nouvelle montée de stress, rapidement désamorcée par Aelita qui se voulut rassurante.  
  
— Viens t'asseoir près de moi, s'il te plait.  
  
L’adolescent obtempéra. Il sentit le corps d'Aelita se coller au sien. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un fin t-shirt, tout juste assez opaque pour ne pas dévoiler avec indécence ses tétons, et assez long pour laisser un semblant de doute quant à l'absence de sous-vêtements. Était-elle venue ainsi dans sa chambre ? Il n'y avait aucun autre vêtement de visible dans la pièce. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sérieusement pu traverser le dortoir des garçons à cette heure dans cette tenue...?  
  
— J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, ce soir. Quelque chose d'un peu différent.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.  
  
— Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire. Je m'occupe de tout. Il suffit que tu me fasses confiance.  
  
Il réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête, plus intrigué que convaincu.  
  
— Bien. Allonge-toi.  
  
Elle guida son corps, de sorte à ce qu'il se couche sur le ventre, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son dos, et initier un tendre massage. Commençant par les épaules, avec des mouvements mesurés des pouces, puis sur les omoplates, les côtes, la colonne vertébrale, avant de revenir sur la nuque. Chaque partie faisait l'objet d'une longue attention de plusieurs minutes. Ce n’était pas désagréable ; il espérait seulement que ça s’arrêterait là.  
  
— Allez, sur le dos maintenant ! lui susurra-t-elle d'une façon surprenamment sensuelle a creux de l'oreille.  
  
Il se retourna, et ne put qu'admirer sa petite amie le surplomber dans cette position. A cet instant, elle le dominait, autant du regard que de l'esprit : la grandeur qu'elle se donnait dans ce lit semblait n'avoir d'égale que son assurance. Mais, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour reprendre son massage sur l'avant de ses épaules, Jérémie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à haute voix que la position qu'elle adoptait tirait suffisamment sur son vêtement pour dévoiler allégrement son postérieur et que, accessoirement, la porte de la chambre était restée ouverte sur le dortoir.  
  
— Oh, ça te gêne ? demanda-t-elle, en jetant un oeil derrière elle.  
— Hé bien oui, il peut toujours y avoir quelqu'un passant dans le couloir, le couvre-feu n' pas encore commencé…  
— Oh... Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri !  
  
Aelita se pencha alors encore plus en avant, sa poitrine frôlant le visage de Jérémie. Elle passa sa main derrière l'oreiller. Elle en retira un foulard et s'en servit rapidement pour bander les yeux du jeune homme, qui était si surpris qu'il en était encore à se demander quand, comment et pourquoi avait-elle bien pu préparer ce nouveau coup.  
  
— Ce n’est pas mon regard le souci, c’est que les autres...  
— Shhhhhht, interrompit Aelita en posant son index sur sa bouche. Si tu fais trop de bruit, tu risques d'attirer quelqu'un !  
  
Jérémie s'immobilisa, interdit par cette réaction. Encore une fois, il n'y comprenait rien, et Aelita, si elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, était bien avare en efforts pour le lui expliquer.  
  
Celle-ci en profitait déjà pour reprendre son activité, de façon encore plus légère. Elle caressait son torse plus qu'elle ne le massait.  
  
— Sérieusement, chuchota-t-il après un moment de réflexion, ton t-shirt…  
— Il pose problème, à ton avis ? répondit-elle, à haute voix, sans cesser ses caresses.  
  
Après un instant de gêne et d'hésitation, constatant qu'elle n'était résolument pas décidée à collaborer à leur discrétion, il hocha la tête amplement.  
  
— Bon d'accord, je m'occupe de ça ! Mais d’abord...  
  
Elle se leva, et quitta le lit un instant. Il sentit un tissu lui nouer les poignets.  
  
— Voilà ! dit-elle en s’éloignant.  
  
S'en suivit un silence, qui durait étrangement plus longtemps que ce que Jérémie supposait nécessaire pour simplement aller fermer la porte et revenir. Où était-elle ? Il n’entendait même pas le son de ses pieds nus sur le son de linoléum. Seulement – et en tendant l’oreille – son souffle, retenu. Que diable faisait-elle encore ?  
  
Il sursauta brusquement quand une caresse d'une nature différente se fit sentir au creux de son ventre. Était-ce un mouchoir ou un bout de tissu ? En tous cas, ce fut une voix connue qui l’ébaubit à nouveau : un long et inquiétant "Shhht", le rappelant au silence, perçu dans son oreille droite, celle qui faisait actuellement face au mur.  
  
L'instant d'après, deux mains reprirent leur travail de massage, comme si de rien n'était, et s'attelaient désormais à détendre les cuisses du jeune homme. Mais les distractions soudaines ne cessaient pas pour autant : un souffle chaud au dessus d'un téton sans défense, un souffle bien plus frais entre les jambes, allant se faufiler jusqu'à son sexe sous la serviette.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Aelita grimper à nouveau sur lui, et venir lui caresser à nouveau le torse. Et les reins. En même temps.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
Des seins ! Elle se penchait tant sur lui qu'il sentait ses seins contre son abdomen. Des seins nus. La tête de Jérémie implosa, et il ne trouva rien de mieux que bafouiller :  
  
— Mais mais, mais ton t-shirt…  
— Bah, il te gênait, alors je l'ai enlevé !  
  
Et elle tua dans l'oeuf tout protestation en lui fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Son cri s’étouffa contre le morceau de chair humide qui emprisonnait sa voix et lui confisquait toute possibilité de protester. L’air dans sa gorge s’appauvrit alors que la panique lui en siphonna davantage, et il fut immobilisé sous la surprise. Elle en profita pour presser seins et entrejambe – nus ! – sur son corps. Il resta crispé quelques instants. Est-ce qu’il était en train de se faire... violer ?  
  
Quand Aelita l’abandonna enfin, le jeune homme voulut reprendre la parole. Mais il réalisa assez vite que, autant il était certain de la nudité d’Aelita, autant il n’avait pas entendu le claquement d’une porte qu’on ferme... Logiquement, celle-ci devait certainement être toujours ouverte. Il se tut, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la vue qu'aurait quelqu'un passant dans le couloir à cet instant.  
  
Les premiers gémissements rappelèrent Jérémie à l’ordre. Aelita avait cessé tout massage et caresses, en tout cas sur sa chair à lui. Il ne sentait plus que son corps onduler contre le sien, ses seins se déplacer contre son torse, ses cuisses enserrer de plus en plus fort ses hanches, et son entrejambe frapper la sienne. Mais les coups ne durèrent pas : sans qu’il en soit sûr, Jérémie la sentit ralentir, comme… Hésiter ?  
  
Il eut confirmation très vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s’éloigna, libérant le poids qui commençait à peser sur son bas-ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration, attendant le moment où, enfin, il serait libre de s’éloigner de cette interminable journée. Il repensa aux paroles de Jim, aux avances de Laura, à sa fuite et à tout son amour pour Aelita. Il l’aimait le jour, la nuit, dans l’attente et la présence, et il voulait s’en souvenir. Il voulait garder ça en mémoire alors qu’elle pesait sur lui, l’attaquait, le prenait pour son désir et avait cessé de se soucier de son malaise. Il continuait à se persuader que ça n’allait pas durer, qu’elle allait comprendre, qu’ils allaient en discuter – ou pas – et que ça irait mieux ensuite… Mais les secondes s’éternisaient, engourdissaient son corps et fatiguaient son espoir. Il n’osait rien dire, il n’osait signer de ses actes la fin de l’amour d’Aelita pour lui. Mais elle ne semblait pas proche de renoncer. Il se mordit les lèvres.  
  
Privé de vue, il sentait mieux le corps d’Aelita. Brûlant, massif, il lui communiquait ses émotions d’une façon qu’il n’aurait pas perçue s’il avait pu fuir avec les yeux. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu’Aelita avait choisi de l’aveugler. Il sentait son torse, et ses fesses, la mouille collante qu’elle secrétait. Il les sentait, et il en avait horreur. Les doigts de son amour vinrent frôler son visage, à la manière d’une brise fraîche. Il les connaissait bien, les doigts d’Aelita. Ils étaient d’habitude chauds et fermes ; là, ils paraissaient légers, presque fantomatiques. Elle frôlait les contours de son visage, comme un aveugle tentant de se rappeler la tendre image d’un être aimé. Ce faisant, elle se penchait au-dessus de lui, et ses cheveux soyeux le frôlaient.  
  
Enfin, elle finit par retirer sa main. Une goutte tomba sur le visage de Jérémie.  
  
Il l’entendit s’éloigner. Elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte et commença à la baisser dans un grincement chuintant. Jérémie pouvait imaginer ce qu’elle faisait. Elle le regardait, allongé sur le lit, quasiment nu. Elle le regardait, déçue, en colère, humiliée. Car c’était de sa faute. Il n’avait pas bandé. Il avait beau retourner dans sa tête les mots de Jim, ses recherches sur internet, sa nouvelle compréhension de lui, il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée : il aurait dû aimer, l’aimer, la satisfaire. Il était coupable. Faux ! C’est faux ! s’écriait-il intérieurement, rien n’y faisait. Cette idée restait accrochée à son esprit comme une sangsue.  


  


  
Aelita se retira doucement de la chambre. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes et trébucha alors qu’elle se tournait pour aller prendre les escalier. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par le corps de Laura sur lequel elle s’effondra à moitié. Cette dernière eût le réflexe de couvrir la bouche d’Aelita d’une main mouillée pour éviter un cri qui eût réveillé tout l’étage.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que… commença l’Ange.  
— Chut ! Tu veux que Jim se ramène, ou pire, Hervé ?  
— Hervé ? Pourquoi Hervé ? chuchota Aelita.  
— Il est insomniaque. et je n’ai pas vraiment envie qu’il nous surprenne alors que… enfin tu vois.  
  
Aelita ne voyait pas très bien, non. La lumière des sorties de secours n’éclairait pas franchement la scène. Elle commença à se relever et à s’épousseter. C’est alors qu’elle vit quelque chose par terre.  
  
Une culotte !  
  
Une culotte rose bonbon !  
  
La culotte de Laura, qu’elle ne portait visiblement pas. Cela fit déclic dans son esprit : la culotte par terre, la main mouillé… Laura était en train de se… Elle l’imaginait peut-être, mais elle vit les joues de Laura rosir. Toujours est-il que les questions attendraient un peu. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste partir le plus loin possible et aller boire sa honte.  
  
Elle se sépara de Laura qu’elle repoussa violemment et se mit à monter en vitesse les escaliers, sans trop faire attention au bruit de ses pas. Elle arriva à l’étage du dessus et entrepris de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir Laura la suivre.  
  
Alors qu’elle s’effondrait sur son lit et que ses larmes trop longtemps retenues commençaient à jaillir, elle entendit un petit coup étouffé sur la porte – encore ouverte – de sa chambre. Sous la clarté de la lune – Aelita ne fermait jamais ses rideaux – elle devina le mouvement de lèvres de Laura :  
  
— Je peux entrer ?  
  
Aelita, toute à ses larmes, n’avait pas la force de répondre, ce que Laura prit pour un oui. Elle rentra, ferma derrière elle, et vint s’asseoir sur le lit à côté d’Aelita. Elle lui chuchota à l’oreille :  
  
— Je… Je suis désolée Aelita. Vraiment.  
— Par.. Parce que tu crois que ça change quelqu’chose, hoqueta l’Ange. C’est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu n’avais pas été là, je suis sûre qu’il.. qu’il m’aurait accepté.  
— Je suis désolée Aelita. Ce n’est pas…  
— Si ! C’est ce que tu voulais ! Qu’on rompe, lui et moi ! Tu voulais ma place ! à ses côtés, au fond de son lit !  
— Je…  
  
Laura ne savait guère que répondre. Elle se contenta de se pencher sur Aelita et de la serrer dans ses bras. A dire vrai, elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là, dans cette chambre, à réconforter cette salope.  
  
Soudain Aelita la rejeta.  
  
— Je t’ai vue tu sais ? lança-t-elle haineusement. Je t’ai vu prendre ton pied pendant qu’avec Jérémie j’essayais de… Je voulais… C’est ça qui t’excite ?  
  
Aelita l’attrapa par les hanches et, dans un élan sec, la repoussa contre la penderie surplombant le lit. Sa main partit à la rencontre de l’intimité de Laura. Elle était toujours offerte, puisqu’elle s’était contentée de ranger sa culotte dans une poche de sa jupe. L’Ange titilla le bouton en feu avec un sourire narquois.  
  
— Mais c’est que tu n’es pas sèche ? Tu en as envie, hein ?  
  
Aelita joua entre les lèvres, perlant de désir, de Laura. Celle-ci, coincée dans une position inconfortable entre Aelita qui la surplombait et la penderie, ne pouvait s’échapper. Pas sans faire violence à Aelita et réveiller toutes les internes de Kadic au passage.  
  
— Cela t’a laissée sur ta faim, n’est-ce pas ? Comme moi, poursuivit Aelita, j’en avais tellement envie… et puis rien… Toi aussi, tu n’a pas pu aller jusqu’au bout.  
  
Elle avait un sourire moqueur. Sa dextre tâtait les chairs volontaires de Laura et s’y enfonçait petit-à-petit. Aelita fit remonter sa main gauche le long des reins de la jeune femme. Elle éprouva la naissance des courbes, avant de se faufiler sous le top de la jeune fille. Elle fureta autour des lombaires, avant d’aller ausculter une des hanches. Laura, un peu perdue, prise entre deux masses, l’armoire rigide, et le corps chaud et doux de sa camarade, se servit de la seule chose qu’elle pouvait bouger : sa bouche. Elle se baissa pour embrasser Aelita. Sa langue darda entre ses lèvres et rencontra les joues d’Aelita, traçant la pointe de ses dents. Puis, elle se saisit de sa lèvre inférieure et y déposa une multitude de baisers ardents.  
  
Aelita, surprise se laissa faire, avant de s’abandonner progressivement. Elle sentait sa chatte s'humidifier et se contracter, demandant un traitement identique, rêvant que Laura glisse sa langue vers d’autres lèvres désireuses. Les pointes turgescentes de ses seins demandaient un baume apaisant. Tout le reste de son corps s’incendiait en une infernale bacchanale.  
  
N’en pouvant plus, Aelita empoigna les boucles dorées de Laura, lui retourna un fougueux baiser, puis plaqua son visage contre son sein droit. La blonde n’eût pas à se faire prier, elle se mit à sucer avidement le mont érigé. Dans une cunita parfaite, elle fit basculer Aelita en arrière. La main d’Aelita avait cessé de flatter la vulve de Laura dans l’affaire et se rabattit sur les fesses : fermes et élastiques, la jeune femme malaxa et griffa, marquant son chemin à travers les vallons de chair brûlants.  
  
Imitant l’art de sa compagne, Laura dessina des arabesque le long des hanches d’Aelita avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle monta encore, toujours plus haut, le long des côtes, commençant à aborder prudemment les petites collines d’Aelita. Très fermes, d’une ascension aisée, en pente très douce. elle tourbillonna le long de leur base, se permettant quelques incursions. Inévitablement, elle se rapprocha, certaine et impatiente, des boutons de rose trônant au sommet. Enfin, elle la trouva et la taquina, prête à la cueillir. Elle donna une pichenette qui arracha un halètement à Aelita. Laura sourit intérieurement, satisfaite de ce qu’elle soutirait à sa rivale. Elle se saisit du téton érigé avec deux doigts et commença à le pincer légèrement. En-dessous d’elle, Aelita convulsa imperceptiblement. Elle souleva son bassin qui cherchait à se frotter contre le corps de Laura.  
  
Cette dernière le remarqua dans un sourire satisfait. Feignant l’indifférence, elle s’attaqua au second téton, un peu plus vigoureusement, les coups de dent plus mutins. Aelita gémit de frustration. Comment osait-elle retarder son plaisir ? Elle tapa plus violemment à la porte du désir de Laura. Elle le savait, elle le voulait aussi, et elle ne permettrait pas une seconde de plus que sa compagne se contente d’autre chose que son clitoris !  
  
Visiblement, les ruades d’Aelita l’amusaient assez, car enfin, entre deux ricanements presque attendris, Laura se déroba entre les jambes de l’Ange, la langue glissant entre ses incisives dans une promesse tentatrice. Aelita s’accrocha aux draps, frémissante…  
  
La seconde suivante, la jeune femme fondit sur son clitoris tendu et, d’une claque de langue, amplifia les flammes qui l’embrasait. Aelita se cambra aussitôt, poussant un grand cri. Enfin ! Le feu ! Il la prenait, il la dévorait ! Laura était une dragonne, soufflant l’incendie dans son entrejambe, la langue rugueuse frottant encore et encore, taquinant, titillant. Sa chaude respiration, ses expirations accélérées et soupirantes, ses mains maintenant les lèvres ouvertes et offertes à l’assaut. Elle se sentait si proche, si…  
  
Dans un élan brutal, elle se redressa. Il était hors de question qu’elle ne fasse jouir personne ce soir ! La raison de sa présence ici était encore trop rouge sur son esprit. D’un geste assuré, elle plaqua Laura sur le matelas, puis se retourna pour lui présenter son sexe, et fit face à celui de sa rivale, tout aussi humide et quémandeur d’attention. Voyez-vous ça, et Laura pensait qu’elle pourrait distraire Aelita… Alors que Laura reprenait déjà son attaque, l’Ange lui opposa la sienne, s’emparant du clitoris du bout de sa langue. Mais elle allait lui montrer, qui d’elle deux était la plus douée ! Aventureuse et décidée, elle fit courir sa langue jusqu’à l’entrée de Laura, retraçant le contour circulaire dilaté, laissant de sa salive se mélanger au flot de plaisir qui l’entourait déjà. Visiblement, elle piqua au vif sa compagne, qui la pénétra de sa langue, juste assez brièvement pour qu’elle le sente, gémisse et fasse vibrer le sexe de la jeune femme. Joueuse ! Aelita avait cédé du terrain, et sa distraction avait donné de l’avance à Laura vers l’orgasme… Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. La Princesse de Lyoko se mit en équilibre précaire sur un bras, et de sa main libérée, assaillit le sexe de Laura tout en continuant à le lécher. Cette dernière poussa un cri mi-excité, mi-amusé. Elle reprit son propre plan, mais plus rapide, parvenant presque à faire vibrer sa langue d’un bout à l’autre du sexe d’Aelita.  
  
La course dura encore quelques secondes, et les deux rivales auraient refusé d’être seconde, mais dans leur ardeur, elle explosèrent ensemble. Dans un même cri, un même soubresaut, elle vinrent l’une pour l’autre. Aelita fut éjectée dans l’élan, et retomba aux côtés d’une Laura pantelante. Les deux jeunes femmes mirent du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs souvenirs étaient un tourbillon brumeux, mais étrangement, la sensation incendiaire de plaisir qui les submergeait encore était un phare dans le chaos. Aelita se tourna vers Laura, cherchant à lire dans ses prunelles embuées quelque confirmation de son propre ressenti. Elle y lut un désir mutin, un peu fier, certainement satisfait. La Princesse de Lyoko le prit comme un défi. Si elles n’avaient su se départager ce soir, elles avaient encore toute une vie humaine de soirées devant elles. Et pas question d’en perdre une seule.  
  


Un collège a ses endroits sacrés, des lieux tabous, en tout cas pour le commun des mortels, c’est-à-dire les élèves. Endroits où seuls le clergé est amené à rentrer, sauf en de rares exceptions. La salle des professeurs en fait partie, presbytère où se réfugier entre deux cérémonies. Mais il est un lieu encore plus sacré pour les laïques : le bureau du grand prêtre, Monsieur Jean-Pierre Delmas.  
  
Étant donné l’état de la plèbe locale, cette situation ne pouvait en toute logique mener qu’à une chose : Une orgie dans ce bureau. En l’absence du maître des lieux bien sûr. C’était là le plan de son héritière. Quoi de mieux en matière de révolte et de rejet de ce microcosme hiérarchisé, dictatorial et corseté qu’une orgie ?  
  
C’est que Sissi avait deux amants, et ceux-ci avait-elle compris, se connaissaient intimement. Il ne restait plus qu’à profiter au mieux de ce plaisir simple et sain.Le bureau paternel. Outre les chaises servant à recevoir parents, ou étudiants sacrilèges, il y avait une partie salon avec larges fauteuils, canapé et table basse. À quoi s’ajoutait l’autel – ou le bureau proprement dit. Bref, Sissi avait de quoi se faire mettre de bien des manières, et c’était ce qu’elle voulait. À quoi bon sinon essayer de faire sienne ces deux étalons, la crème de la crème de ce que pouvait proposer Kadic ?  
  
Encore que, de ce qu’elle avait entendu dire, il y en avait quelques autres des garçons pas dégueulasse et bien montés dans ce collège. Christophe M’Balla par exemple.  
  
Elle avait longtemps cru pouvoir trouver cette satisfaction chez Ulrich. Bah ! Il n’en était rien. Sous la surface, c’était une petite bite. Oh ! Il en avait dans le ventre, c’était sûr, mais juste pas là où il fallait. Des années de perdues pour rien. Parce que ce médiocre n’était pas capable de se montrer tel quel. On ne l’y reprendrait pas à faire pareil erreur. Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle avait mieux jaugé la marchandise. Outre du potentiel, il y avait du réel. Même si cela restait un peu faiblard côté tablette de chocolat. Enfin, c’était quand même parfait pour achever de se faire la main.  
  
Restait un problème.  
  
Comment les amener là tout les deux ?  
  
Un par un, c’était facile. Mais en amener un puis le laisser le temps d’amener l’autre ? Hmm, non, trop compliqué.  
  
Tout d’un coup, elle eut un éclair de génie.  
  
Elle allait les inviter tous les deux, par sms, à quelques minutes d’intervalles. Comme ça, le premier danserait déjà dans sa main quand le second arriverait. Quant à savoir qui serait second et qui serait premier…  
  
  
  
Odd avançait à pas de loup. C’est peu de dire qu’il appréhendait. Revoir Sissi après le… fiasco complet de la dernière fois suffisait à lui mettre la boule au ventre. Et puis quelle idée elle avait de lui donner rendez-vous dans le bureau du proviseur !  
  
Putain, s’ils se faisaient choper, il était mort… et pire encore, renvoyé. Rien que de penser qu’il aurait alors à faire face à ses sœurs, Odd avait les genoux tremblants.  
  
Tout mais pas ça. Pas ses sœurs ! Pas de retour à la maison. Pourtant, pourtant… entre l’antre du proviseur et les trous de Sissi, c’était peu que de dire que son cœur balançait. Enfin son coeur… surtout sa bite, elle avait bien envie de se balancer dans Sissi.  
  
Il avançait lentement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Mais sa tête, elle, était pleine de bruit. De gémissements anticipés, de corps qui claquaient. Son esprit fiévreux la voyait déjà. Sissi, étendue sous lui, prise et reprise, encore. Et encore. Et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle implore pitié, qu’elle demande grâce, qu’enfin il veuille bien lui rendre le plaisir de se lâcher en elle… Oh oui ! comme il la ferait attendre. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit brisée de plaisir, qu’elle ravale ce ton arrogant de la dernière fois ! Cette fois, cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas jouir, pas avant de l’avoir voulu. Douce revanche.  
  
Mais valait-elle le risque d’être pris dans le bureau du proviseur en train de se faire la fille dudit proviseur ?  
  
Quelle idée en plus de faire ça au milieu de l’après-midi.  
  
— Eh bien ! Tu en as mis du temps !  
  
Ainsi l’accueillit Sissi.  
  
— Ou peut-être est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? minauda-t-elle.  
  
Odd, surpris par ce ton brusque, vérifia une fois de plus que la porte était bien fermé avant de se retourner pour faire face à Élisabeth.  
  
Il resta pétrifié, la bouche asséchée.  
  
Non que cette humidité soit perdue. Elle perlait depuis son bas-ventre.  
  
Sissi. Vêtue d’une nuisette noire qui à dire vrai était scandaleusement indécente, et donc follement attirante. N’eût été sa surprise, Odd aurait déjà bondi sur Sissi et déchiré le peu de tissu qui lui restait : obstacle à son désir.  
  
Sissi quant à elle commençait à paniquer intérieurement : « Qu’est-ce qu’il fout cet idiot à rester planté là ? J’en ai trop fait, c’est ça ? Il me prend pour une pute».  
  
— Sissi ! Tu es… Tu as…  
— Odd, c’est pas bientôt fini ! Dis…  
  
  
  
Elle n’eut le temps de finir, Odd s’était précipité sur elle, la repoussant jusqu’au bureau du proviseur. Il la bloqua là, et lui saisit la tête de la main afin de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.  
  
Tout de la soirée qu’il avait passée avec Sissi lui revint. Tout, jusqu’à la moindre inflexion de la voix de la jeune femme, de la surprise à la moquerie, tout ce qu’il s’était rappelé en boucle dans l’intervalle qui séparait cette soirée de l’instant présent. Son sentiment de nullité profonde qui n’avait connu de soulagement qu’avec les caresses et gémissements de William. Il avait eu le temps de comparer ses deux amants. Sissi avait quelque chose de plus… Direct, rapide, et en même temps, incertain. Il y avait encore cette petite voix dans sa tête pour lui susurrer qu’il allait échouer, que même pour obtenir réparation il n’allait pas y arriver. Que la seconde de stupéfaction qui l’avait parcouru en voyant Sissi, plantée là comme si elle savait, comme si elle se doutait qu’Odd allait venir, comme si elle l’avait doublé le soir où il voulait se rendre justice en lui volant l’impatience qu’il aurait voulu lui jeter à la figure était le prélude de son inéluctable échec.  
  
Puis il se rappela les quelques minutes précédant son arrivée, les encouragements de William, et l’expectative de la réussite. Il était Odd le Magnifique, que diable ! allait-il vraiment se laisser mettre au tapis par elle ? Il sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il savait ce qu’il voulait. L’élan d’initiative sauvage qui l’avait jeté contre elle, les deux corps chevauchant le bureau du chef d’établissement, finit par faire son effet. Il allait redorer son blason, jusqu’à ce que Sissi ne puisse plus entrer dans ce bureau sans rougir.  
  
Il glissa ses mains vers les cheveux de la jeune femme, les taquina avant de les empoigner, assez fermement pour interrompre le baiser dans un gémissement de plaisir, et fondit dans le cou offert de Sissi. Il agrippa entre ses incisives la chair tendue et s’y marqua, laissant un sillage jusqu’aux portes des clavicules, puis remonta d’un coup de langue vers le lobe de l’oreille. Juste à temps pour percevoir, derrière lui, le grincement d’une autre porte.  
  
Pile à l’heure, William fit louvoyer son ombre jusqu’au bureau du proviseur, où déjà une intéressante danse se jouait. Il observa dans un sourire les reins d’Odd et Sissi valser subtilement sous les assauts du jeune homme, alors que la jeune femme tendait les mains derrière lui, prête à se planter dans son dos. Et il ne semblait rien voir venir… William arrivait apparemment juste à temps.  
  
Tranquillement, il se glissa vers Sissi, tout en ôtant sa veste assez bruyamment pour qu’elle se tourne vers lui. Il s’était bien sûr abstenu de mettre quoi que ce soit en-dessous. Quand elle haussa un sourcil assez peu surpris, il répondit d’un regard narquois. Sissi, Sissi… Même en pareille posture, fallait-il qu’elle joue la fierté. Bah, après tout, ça n’en rendrait la partie que plus corsée… Doucement, il se posa près de son oreille laissée libre, minauda de toute son assurance :  
  
— Alors, Sissi, on s’amuse bien… Oomph !  
  
Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réciter sa meilleure punchline, une main l’attrapa par les cheveux et enfonça sa bouche encore entrouverte dans le cou de la jeune femme. Totalement pris de court, il se rattrapa maladroitement sur le bureau et s’affaissa, poitrine contre poitrine, par-dessus Sissi. En réponse, Sissi poussa un grand rire satisfait, mêlé d’un gémissement de jouissance alors qu’elle agrippa également les cheveux d’Odd et le ramena à l’opposé de William.  
  
  
  
L’arrosoir venait de se retourner contre les deux arroseurs. Sissi ne pouvait exulter davantage. Elle les tenait, littéralement, entre ses mains. Leurs souffles pris de court envoyaient des frissons de plaisir multipliés par son éclatante victoire. Elle se permit même de caresser leurs crânes, dosant le geste entre l’encouragement et l’ordre. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent l’assaut sur sa peau, allant même jusqu’à poser une main chacun sur ses seins. Les doigts redessinaient les courbes, tournaient autour des tétons. A gauche, les doigts rugueux mais passionnés d’Odd, et à droite, la chaleur assurée de William. Elle laissa aller ses mains jusqu’à leurs nuques pour les masser, jouant sur le creux des épaules, répliquant quand ils frissonnèrent en réponse. Peu à peu, elle sentait Odd et William transcender leur stupéfaction pour se laisser aller à ce que Sissi leur promettait, caresse après caresse. Leurs reins s’accordaient aux-dessus des siens, fusionnant dans l’ondoiement de l’excitation. La jeune femme devait le reconnaitre, ses deux soupirants brillaient d’une alchimie inattendue… Tout ceci était de plus en plus prometteur.  
  
  
  
Odd se détacha un instant de l’épaule de Sissi, goûtant une dernière fois à la chaleur de son propre souffle, pour lever le regard vers William. Il lui répondit d’une oeillade brûlante, les canines à la lisière de la chair étincelant d’entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. L’image fit bouillonner le bas-ventre du jeune homme, qui sentit les morsures de son amant aussi sûrement que s’il était à la place de Sissi. Il en poussa un long soupir de désir, puis glissa sa main contre celle de William, joignant son auriculaire et son annulaire à ceux du jeune homme. Unis, ils descendirent le chemin de la gorge, le long du vallon de la poitrine, et arrivèrent au débouché du diaphragme. Ils taquinèrent le nombril un instant, avant de reprendre leur route plus bas, se redressant au passage pour surplomber de tout leurs corps celui de Sissi. Fièrement étendue sur le blanc de saturne du bureau, le noir de sa nuisette tranchant et sublimant le tableau, elle prit un temps pour observer ce qui se présentait à elle. Un William, torse nu et commençant à briller sous le désir grimpant, contre un Odd, curieusement encore vêtu de son impossible pull violet. Mais enfin, qu’attendait-il… ?  
  
  
  
La solution vint de William. Comme s’il avait deviné les pensées de Sissi, il s’empara soudain des lèvres d’Odd, mêlant leurs langues avec expérience. Ce dernier brûla sous le contact familier, sentant son sexe déjà bien en place se raidir davantage, entendant l’appel tentateur. De son côté, l’enthousiasme d’Odd donna des ailes à William qui, aussitôt, reporta sa main sur l’entrejambe de Sissi, passant en une brise près du clitoris, sans s’émouvoir de l’absence de sous-vêtement. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure : William était décidément un incroyable showman, alternant entre ses deux amants comme s’il avait été créé pour cet instant. Il les faisaient gémir tous deux, ondulant sa langue et ses doigts, menant à présent le duo comme un virtuose. Il aimait l’attention d’Odd comme il aimait la fougue de Sissi, et il allait les mener au plus haut. Il interrompit le baiser un court instant, le temps de débarrasser le jeune homme de son pull, puis glissa au creux de son oreille :  
  
— Enlève le reste. Je veux te faire danser pour elle.  
  
Sans hésiter, Odd se défit de son pantalon, puis de son boxer. William le prit par les épaules et le guida, face à Sissi, calé contre le bureau, le sexe bien en évidence tout près du sien. Son regard croisa celui de Sissi. Toute son hésitation lui revint à pleine vitesse. La peur de l’échec. Le doute face à lui-même. Et les mots de la jeune femme. Il voulut reculer, mais William le tint tout près de lui, calé contre son ventre, les lèvres contre son épaule. Il chercha la main de son amant, mais celui-ci la prit vivement et la redirigea conte le sexe de Sissi.  
  
— Tu t’occupes d’elle pendant que je m’occupe de toi. Tu jouiras quand elle jouira. Ca te va, Sissi ?  
— Hm… Défi intéressant, Dunbar !  
  
Odd déglutit. Quoi ?  
  
Il n’eut que le temps de frémir avant que William n’empoigne son sexe et commence un va-et-vient modéré, tâtant le terrain. Odd ondula sous les caresses, mais comprit le signal et partit à la recherche du clitoris de Sissi, du bout de l’index et du majeur. La jeune femme gémit, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle que lui donnaient les garçons. Elle serra les poings et se cambra. Malgré la distraction adroite que représentait le doigté de William, Odd tapait globalement dans le mille… Caressant, tapotant, il tournait autour du sujet, juste ce qu’il fallait pour pouvoir monter la mise alors que son propre plaisir grimpait. Son amant était tout près de ses lèvres, savourant chaque couinement, encourageant le jeune homme, le dirigeant tranquillement vers l’éjaculation.  
  
Soudain, il sentit, non loin de ses fesses, le sexe durci de William allant à sa rencontre. Il se frotta lascivement dans l’entre-deux, ajoutant à l’excitation de Odd. Il n’allait pas réussir à s’y tenir… Il allait exploser sous la sensation, il pouvait déjà sentir le sperme s’approcher de la sortie… Il rua sur le sexe de William, poussant un grand cri avertisseur. Aussitôt, William arrêta tout mouvement et enferma le membre de son amant au creux de sa paume.  
  
— T-t-t. Je ne l’ai pas encore vue jouir, et toi ?  
  
Odd grinça des dents. Il accéléra ses caresses, visant impitoyablement le bouton qui à présent émergeait clairement. Il y mit toute son ardeur et toute l’énergie qui lui restait, alors que William le forçait à se maintenir, gardant entre ses griffes son orgasme tout en continuant à se frotter à lui. Sissi continuait à monter, encore et encore, il la sentait de plus en plus proche, retenant ses gémissements, pantelante sur le bureau du proviseur. Tout dans la discrétion qu’elle s’imposait excitait davantage Odd, qui la provoqua un peu plus, cherchant à la faire crier pour de bon. Plus vite, plus vite…  
  
William reprit soudainement le mouvement autour du sexe de Odd. Ce dernier mordit son propre cri, juste à temps avant qu’il ne lui échappe. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de foncer en avant, nez à clitoris avec l’étape suivante. Sans attendre William, il remplaça son doigt par sa langue. Sa salive mélangé au plaisir de Sissi, il goûtait les moindres soubresauts de son sexe surchauffé. La main brûlante de William sur son dos l’encourageait, il allait de plus en plus fort et vite, la mâchoire dédiée tout entière à la jeune femme...  
  
Tout vint très vite. L’instant d’après, Sissi se cambra, les reins vers le ciel. L’’orgasme brutal fit frémir Odd. William le retint juste à temps, puis reprit vigoureusement les ultimes va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant. Encore tout près de la jouissance de Sissi, il explosa. La sensation se propagea comme un cri dans tout son corps. Il ne put que se raccrocher au bureau du proviseur, juste à temps, les genoux heurtant le sol rigide. William le reposa contre le bois de la table, puis alla poser un baiser taquin sur le sexe de Sissi avant de s’asseoir près de Odd, qui cachait difficilement son émotion.  
  
— Tu… Tu es un putain de magicien, William…  
— Tu rigoles. Toi aussi, t’es bon pour le hockey subaquatique maintenant.  
  
Odd laissa échapper un rire exsangue, puis se cala contre son amant. Sissi, elle, se redressa laborieusement et s’effondra dans le trône du proviseur. Au-delà des effets évanescents de la jouissance, elle sentait tout son dos lui en vouloir. Mais ça en avait valu la peine… L’alchimie entre les deux garçons était une surprise, c’est le moindre des euphémismes. Elle se serait attendu à les voir se battre pour elle, mais finalement, elle avait eu mieux. Elle avait formé un couple qui, à en juger par leurs grands sourires légèrement niais de fatigue, n’allait pas dire non à de prochains épisodes… Mais promis, la prochaine fois, ça se fera sur ce très confortable trône de cuir.

  
L’air de novembre était déjà glacial. Assez froid, en tous cas, pour faire frissonner Yumi. Les courants d’air venus de l’extérieur la fouettaient, rafraîchis par la Seine ; ils lui mordaient la peau aussi, et ses orteils nus lui disaient que le béton du sol était glacé. Mais il n’était pas question de s’enfuir, ou de céder, ou même de demander. Elle ne broncherait pas – il ne le tolérerait pas.  
  
Ulrich marchait juste derrière elle, d’un pas lent, mesuré, mais il ne disait pas un mot. Il matait en silence, tandis qu’elle se rendait où il lui avait dit d’aller. Obéissante. Malgré la température, elle se sentait fumante, presque fiévreuse ; cette situation, c’était du délire ! Les pensées se cognaient dans son crâne. C’était n’importe quoi ! que pensait Ulrich en la voyant ainsi ? est-ce qu’il appréciait, est-ce qu’il flippait ? que dirait-on si on les surprenait ici ? et en bas, qu’est-ce qui l’attendait ? peut-être n’avait-il pas seulement songé à préparer quoi que ce soit… elle se demandait aussi – surtout – si sa culotte lui rentrait dans les fesses, si elle couvrait encore le pli courbé tout en haut de la jambe. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas y toucher, ne pas tenter de la remettre en place ; de toute façon, tirer dessus risquait de découvrir le haut de la raie, ce qui n’était jamais très élégant… Elle dut retenir un rire nerveux derrière ses dents.  
  
— Yumi, les bras le long du corps, rappela le jeune homme laconique dans son dos.  
  
La jeune femme se rendit compte qu’elle avait inconsciemment commencé à relever ses bras vers sa poitrine, pour se protéger du froid – ou se couvrir. Ulrich ne pouvait pas la voir, pas de ce côté-là, mais son ordre était clair : elle obéit immédiatement. Elle scrutait les ombres, comme si des gens s’y tapissaient, violant sa pudeur ou prêts à le faire malgré eux, tandis que son cerveau essayait d’amener un peu de rationalité dans ses angoisses ridicules. Elle était impuissante à leur tenir la bride, elle arrivait tout juste à ne pas s’arrêter et à obtempérer.  
  
Elle atteignit le seuil d’une ancienne salle de… en fait, difficile de savoir si c’était une salle. Essentiellement, c’était une cage d’escalier, ouvrant sur deux bureaux désaffectés et un placard à balais, mais elle était assez spacieuse pour être meublée d’une commode en bois pourris couverte de feuilles, encombrée de pièces de métal et de bidons de graisse pour mécaniciens. La rampe rouillée était tordue en de multiples endroits, accompagnant sa descente dans la nuit souterraine, et l’escalier était jonché de débris de plâtre provenus du plafond et des murs ravagés par l’humidité. Derrière elle, une lampe torche s’alluma, surélevée afin d’éclairer non seulement les marches sur lesquelles Ulrich poserait ses chaussures, mais aussi celles – dans la mesure du possible – où elle poserait ses pieds. Il ne dit rien, mais elle ressentit qu’il faisait l’effort de placer la torche de façon à ce qu’elle puisse y voir clairement. Étrangement, Yumi en éprouva une certaine contrariété.  
  
Heureusement, en bas des escaliers, Ulrich cessa de se comporter comme si elle était faite en sucre.  
  
— Bon, Yumi, tu connais le chemin. Il va falloir que tu continues toute seule. Il faut que j’aille déposer un truc dans la salle d’assemblage. Attends-moi dans la pièce à genoux et penchée, nue et… le dos tourné à la porte. Je ne devrais pas tarder.  
  
Et juste comme ça, il bifurqua dans un couloir sur sa droite, et la lumière du téléphone disparut totalement. Le contraste donna pendant quelques secondes à Yumi le sentiment d’être plongée dans le noir. En fait, aussi près des escaliers, la pénombre était encore assez faible pour distinguer la forme des murs clairs. Une fois ses yeux acclimatés à la faible luminosité qui venait de son dos et des occasionnels soupiraux qui longeaient la périphérie du bâtiment, elle trouva aisé de progresser – ce qui ne la dispensait pas de tâter le terrain avec la plante des pieds avant de prendre appui. L’écho des pas d’Ulrich avait disparu, seuls restaient les bruits de goutte d’eau s’écrasant dans des flaques ou sur les gravats mouillés.  
  
Elle arriva à une salle que la bande appelait “la salle des cafés.” C’était une pièce carrée, petite et chaude. Elle avait un bureau en métal, une vieille chaise, et des étagères fixées au mur. Un radiateur portatif avait été posé dans un coin. Ulrich avait clairement nettoyé la salle en avance : tout était dépoussiéré et la petite lucarne avait été entrebâillée pour aérer. Sur le bureau, du savon liquide, deux serviettes de douche, une petite bouteille grise et une boîte de préservatifs... extra-larges. Et une boîte à outils. Un boîte à outils noire.  
  
Yumi frissonna.  
  
Elle se rendit compte que plusieurs secondes s’étaient écoulées et enleva sa culotte, la posa sur la table, tomba à genoux – aïe – ses rotules se cognèrent douloureusement contre le carrelage ! Elle s’étendit, posant ses coudes sur le sol devant le bureau. Elle avait les fesses en l’air. Quand Ulrich rentrerait, quand il ouvrirait la porte – elle entendrait ses pas dans le couloir... – il ouvrirait la porte et verrait son corps.  
  
Qu’est-ce qu’il penserait ? Est-ce qu’elle était belle, comme ça ? Elle avait tellement honte ! Agenouillée, par terre, les fesses en l’air – et son sexe, sa chatte, il la verrait. Sa chatte moche et bizarre qu’elle détestait. Ça le dégoûterait. Il trouverait sûrement Yumi ridicule… mais si elle bougeait – non, il lui avait demandé de l’attendre dans cette position. C’est qu’il voulait. Et elle avait envie de… elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir. De lui. Elle avait envie qu’il revienne parce que cette attente était infernale !  
  
Sûrement qu’il savait très bien qu’elle avait la frousse et que ça le faisait tripper.  
  
Yumi crut entendre un bruit de pas au loin et elle se tendit, faisant le dos rond, fermant les yeux – devait-elle fermer les yeux ? – mais elle se força à se redresser. À cambrer le dos. À fixer le carrelage. Il y eut de longues minutes de calme. Elle avait sans doute imaginé le bruit de pas... Il y avait beaucoup de bruits inexplicables à l’usine. Peut-être que quelque chose était tombé. Elle en était déjà à flipper comme une gamine.  
  
Puis il y eut de véritables bruits de pas, juste de l’autre côté de la porte, et le coeur de Yumi eut à peine le temps de s’affoler que la poignée tourna. Son esprit se vida et tout son corps se tendit.  
  
Il referma la porte sans dire mot. Dans le silence elle sentait sa présence. Sa main qui quittait la porte. Le froissement de son jean. Des sons qu’elle percevait à peine. Elle ne respirait plus. Essayait d’écouter. Que pensait-il ? Comment la trouvait-il ? Est-ce qu’il pouvait seulement dire quelque chose, la rassurer ?  
  
Et puis Ulrich fut contre elle, agenouillé – Yumi sentit la texture de son jean contre sa peau. La braguette de son pantalon chatouilla les plis sensibles de son sexe et… oh ! Il posa sa main – froide ! – entre ses omoplates. Il appuya, doucement, pour qu’elle se détende. Caressa son épaule, dont il connaissait chaque muscle. Se pencha contre elle. Son torse apposé, un instant, contre son dos. Les mèches de ses cheveux, peut-être les épis plus longs qui retombaient d’habitude sur son front, chatouillèrent son cou.  
  
— Recule, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille avant de se redresser.  
  
Elle fit difficilement glisser ses genoux contre le carrelage, les joues rouges. Il prit ses hanches entre ses mains pour la guider. Le creux de ses paumes autour des os de son bassin.  
  
— Encore.  
  
Il la souleva et elle cambra le dos, levant les fesses contre son jean, sa ceinture – la boucle froide de sa ceinture contre son…! Il la caressa à cet endroit, suivant les courbes de son corps. Elle serra les poings. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens. Elle n’arrivait plus à penser. Que devait-elle faire, qu’allait-il faire...  
  
Et puis il se leva, comme ça, marcha autour d’elle. Elle pouvait voir ses pieds et ses chevilles et le bas de son jean mais pas plus haut. Lui, il la voyait, il voyait comment ses seins pendaient, c’était moche. Le bureau. Il s’arrêta devant le bureau. Elle l’entendit se frotter les mains. Quand il revint contre ses fesses, il poussa un doigt en elle.  
  
Elle s’écria.  
  
Son autre main vint caresser son dos et ses côtes, rassurante, tandis qu’il faisait glisser son doigt dans cet endroit intime.  
  
— Relax… lui dit-il. Je vais y aller doucement, promis.  
  
Et Yumi fit de son mieux pour se détendre, se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux, parce que c’était Ulrich. Ça irait. Tout irait bien. Il continua à passer sa main contre ses épaules, son cou, ses côtes, le bas de son dos, légèrement, frôlant sa peau. Deux doigts entrèrent en elle et elle frémit, se détendant davantage, posant sa tête contre ses poings et courbant ses orteilles. Il suivait la forme de son sexe, appuyait quelque part en elle, sur la partie antérieure, un endroit qui la faisait frémir.  
  
Et puis d’un coup, sa main droite passa au-dessus de ses seins et il força Yumi à se relever, à se plaquer contre lui, contre sa poitrine nue. La boucle froide de sa ceinture posée contre le bas de son dos. La visage contre son cou. Il passa les deux doigts qui avaient glissé en elle sur ses lèvres, appuyant doucement pour qu’elle ouvre sa bouche, qu’elle suce son majeur et puis son annulaire. Ça avait un goût étrange, le goût de son sexe, et Yumi rougit.  
  
— Tu… commença-t-il. Tu aimes ?  
— Je sais pas, répondit-elle avant de se demander si c’était la bonne réponse.  
  
Il retira sa main. Elle sentit, confusément, que quelque chose n’allait pas et chercha à se retourner – mais il la maintint en place d’une main et elle se laissa faire.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de faire, Yumi ? lui demanda-t-il. La voix calme. Elle chercha quoi dire. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Ou peut-être que si ?  
— J’ai envie de continuer, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. Il chuchota aussi.  
— Retourne-toi.  
  
Ce fut en fait assez gênant de se désengager de leur position et il se retrouvèrent debout et – pour la première fois depuis le début, elle rencontra ses yeux, ses yeux bruns, les mêmes que dans la vie de tous les jours, en cours, dans la cour, dans la rue, chez elle. Elle se sentit paniquer. Il la prit par la taille, caressa sa joue avant d’emmêler sa main dans les cheveux et ils s’embrassèrent. Yumi se laissa faire. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser doigter par un garçon avant même de l’embrasser, comme une pute. Elle faisait tout à l’envers. Il était encore en jean et elle était toute nue. Qu’est-ce que les autres diraient s’ils la voyaient ? Et en même temps c’était exactement le genre de trucs dont elle avait envie depuis des années et –  
  
— Tu bades, observa Ulrich, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
— Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle, désemparée.  
— Moi ? J’ai tout préparé.  
— Euh… ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
— Que j’ai noté un plan pour le cas où tu flippes.  
  
Yumi l’imagina s’appliquer à noter vingt-sept plans dans un petit carnet, tard le soir, avec son écriture cursive impeccable, une expression studieuse et concentrée, à la lueur de son portable. Elle ricana.  
  
— Et c’est quoi, ton plan top secret ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.  
  
En une seconde une main fut à sa gorge et serra, serra sur les côtés elle eut si mal – mal à respirer – elle leva ses mains pour se libérer mais il la bloqua. Il serra plus fort sur les côtés de son cou. Plus fort. Elle paniqua. Il la regarda avec ses yeux marrons, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux marrons, elle commença à voir trouble. Des points noirs qui picotaient ses yeux. Le monde devint flou, le monde entier sauf son regard.  
  
Il la relâcha et elle tomba à terre, toussant, de l’air froid dans ses poumons, une mains la rattrapa, elle se tendit mais il caressa ses cheveux doucement et puis il caressa sa joue. Yumi était secouée. Elle ne savait pas qu’Ulrich était capable de l’étrangler. Il avait serré sa gorge jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde presque conscience. Elle inspira douloureusement. Quelques larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux.  
  
— Pense à moi, et seulement à moi.  
  
Il passa un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage. À nouveau à genoux, mais cette fois devant Ulrich debout. Son corps si familier. Sauf là, en-bas, où son jean s’était soulevé. Yumi rougit malgré elle. Il l’avait étranglée et il était excité. Et elle était nue, devant lui. Il défit sa ceinture d’un coup de main rapide, la balança négligemment sur le bureau. Il caressait toujours sa tête, ses cheveux, et elle vit qu’il souriait encore. Ça le faisait marrer qu’elle ait peur, le connard. Il l’avait étranglée.  
  
D’un main, il se défit son jean.  
  
— Vas-y, aide-moi, murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle se baissa aussitôt à terre pour l’aider à retirer le pantalon, le tirant en dessous de ses chevilles, et puis elle se releva, reposa ses fesses contre ses talons. Il avait un boxer noir. Elle répondit timidement à son sourire. Elle pouvait très bien s’imaginer ce qui allait suivre – elle se demanda comment elle allait faire, si elle devait se servir de ses mains – que devait-elle faire avec ses mains ? Elle ne put s’empêcher de frôler son sexe du bout de ses doigts à travers le boxer, se demandant si elle avait le droit, si c’était autorisé. Elle leva les yeux, il acquiesça, elle s’enhardit et caressa tout avec la paume de sa main, appuyant contre le bout rond.  
  
Il amena ses mains vers la bande élastique de son boxer et elle le retira, son coeur battant à tout rompre. C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle voyait son sexe. La première fois qu’il guida sa bouche vers lui et oh mon dieu il fallait vraiment qu’elle fasse gaffe à ne pas le toucher avec ses dents et elle allait mal s’y prendre et puis, et puis, et puis ! elle le prit dans sa bouche, hésitante. C’était tout doux, et avec un goût salé. Super salé. Pas sexy du tout. Est-ce qu’elle devait vraiment sucer comme une sucette ?  
  
— Fais des mouvements de va-et-vient, lui expliqua-t-il.  
  
J’étais au courant, voulut-elle lui répondre, mais évidemment elle ne pouvait pas parler. Il poussa doucement sa tête contre lui, puis tira sur ses cheveux pour la faire revenir en arrière, la guidant dans un rythme simple. De plus en plus rapide. Elle eut vite mal à la mâchoire. Clairement ce n’était pas le top. Et pourtant, et pourtant, il soupira et cela la fit mouiller de savoir qu’il y prenait du plaisir. Elle laissa glisser ses mains entre ses jambes, se balada derrière son sexe et il frissonna. Elle caressa le bas de son ventre, ses hanches, traça le contour de ses muscles, et puis oublia tout de ses mains parce qu’elle devait tenir le rythme, parce qu’il tapait contre le haut de sa gorge et qu’elle étouffait. Surtout ne pas s’étrangler, rester calme. Il se retira et alors seulement elle put respirer, sentir son odeur, avant que son sexe ne glisse de nouveau entre ses lèvres.  
  
— Hey Yumi, lui dit-il, immobile, nonchalant. Je vais jouir. Et je veux que tu avales.  
  
Elle rougit. À partir de cet instant, il y alla vite et fort, et elle – une main derrière la tête pour qu’elle ne tombe pas en arrière – elle fit de son mieux pour l’accueillir dans sa gorge. Il jouit au bord de ses lèvres, et elle dut le sucer pour qu’aucune goutte amère ne tombe, lécher le long de son sexe. Du sperme coula sur son menton et elle l’essuya du dos de la main, gênée, avant de capter le regard d’Ulrich. Elle lécha le dos de sa main, ses doigts, pour lui faire plaisir. Il la releva.  
  
— T’es belle quand tu m’obéis, la taquina-t-il, et puis il l’embrassa.  
  
Elle eut chaud, elle avait chaud, en bas.  
  
— Tu as… t’as aimé ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, un peu embarrassée. Il la força à rencontrer ses yeux.  
— Oui.  
  
Et puis il la quitta, lui tourna le dos, posa une main sur la boîte à outil noire. Yumi inspira. Qu’y avait-il dedans ? Avant de l’ouvrir, il ramena sa ceinture contre la boîte, et puis… trois paires menottes que la bande avait trouvé une fois à l’usine – s’ils savaient... – deux écharpes, et deux barrettes.  
  
Ulrich se retourna avec l’écharpe la plus fine. Elle vit que son sexe avait changé, il n’était plus aussi dur qu’avant, et c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait comme ça. Il capta son regard, inspira. Et puis il vint vers elle, replaça tendrement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et attacha l’écharpe autour de sa tête, sur ses yeux. Le monde disparut.  
  
Elle entendait tous les sons à peine perceptibles de leur corps, leurs souffles. Elle sentait les vagues de chaleur émises par le radiateur portatif, l’air froid exhalé par la lucarne. Il s’éloigna, revint vers elle, posa deux mains sur ses seins et joua avec elle, laissant glisser ses ongles sur sa peau sensible avant de la pincer.  
  
— Je vais te poser des questions, lui dit-il, et je veux que tu me répondes par “oui, Ulrich,” ou “non, Ulrich.”  
  
Yumi se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, stressée.  
  
— Ok, souffla-t-elle, se forçant à se détendre et se répétant que tout allait bien se passer.  
  
Il la gifla.  
  
Yumi était habituée à se prendre des coups mais le choc rendit la douleur cent fois pire. Avec ses yeux bandés, elle n’avait rien vu venir et ne savait pas s’il allait la frapper à nouveau, et surtout, pourquoi ? Qu’avait-elle fait de mal ?  
  
Il posa une main contre sa gorge.  
  
— Oui, Ulrich et Non, Ulrich, lui rappela-t-il doucement. Tu t’en souviendras ?  
  
Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.  
  
— Oui, Ulrich.  
  
La main contre sa gorge s’envola et elle fut seule au centre de la pièce. Elle l’entendit farfouiller dans la boîte à outils et s’imagina qu’il était dos à elle. Elle pensa à son cou, ses épaules et ses bras, ce corps qu’elle connaissait si bien à force de s’entraîner contre lui. Cela lui arrivait encore de le mettre au tapis durant leurs affrontements mais là, elle se sentait complètement vulnérable. Il l’avait étranglée. Elle ne s’était pas défendue.  
  
— Hé, Yumi… l’appela-t-il pour qu’elle se recentre sur lui. T’aimes ça, être soumise ?  
  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Il cessa de bouger.  
  
— O-Oui, Ulrich, se força-t-elle à répondre.  
  
Il vint vers elle, fit courir ses lèvres contre son cou, derrière son oreille, sur ses joues, le long de sa gorge.  
  
— Tu aimes… avaler du sperme ?  
  
Elle leva une main vers ses hanches.  
  
— Oui, Ulrich.  
  
Sa peau douce et chaude.  
  
— Répète la phrase entière, lui ordonna-t-il avant de mordiller sa peau sensible.  
  
Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi nue. Elle avait envie de mourir de honte et de se fondre avec le carrelage – non, de devenir le carrelage. Et pourtant elle voulait lui faire plaisir, elle avait envie de ça. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau, elle savait qu’il attendait une réponse.  
  
— Oui Ulrich, j’aime avaler du sperme, chuchota-t-elle.  
— Et t’aimes te faire doigter...?  
— O-Oui Ulrich, j’aime me faire doigter.  
  
Il la quitta. Retourna vers le bureau et prit quelque chose entre ses mains. Yumi se tendit. Il frôla le bout de ses seins de sa paume tendue. Puis une barrette se referma sur un de ses tétons et Yumi gémit. Un pic de douleur la traversa, son sein sembla brûler alors que tout son corps était de glace – elle recula mais Ulrich la retint – puis une autre barrette pinça son deuxième sein.  
  
— Est-ce que tu peux supporter la douleur, pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Il frôla les barrettes de sa main et la douleur mordit à nouveau sa peau, mais – tout ça, c’était pour lui, il en avait envie. Yumi inspira, expira.  
— Oui Ulrich.  
  
Elle sentit alors un bout de tissu contre son ventre. Il joua avec le tissu, chatouillant sa peau, et puis l’auréole de ses seins, autour des barrettes, et puis ses clavicules – ce n’était pas la seconde écharpe, non, c’était… sa culotte ?  
  
— Ouvre la bouche, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Elle dut accepter le bout de tissu, et ça avait goût de sexe, et, et elle était sûre qu’elle avait l’air ridicule, la culotte était trop grande – il ne voulait plus qu’elle parle ? Elle ne pouvait rien voir. Quelle était l’expression sur son visage ? Est-ce qu’il allait…? elle devait avoir l’air ridicule !  
  
Un énorme vacarme la fit sursauter – toute la boîte à outils et les objets sur la table étaient tombés par terre ! Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Est-ce que quelqu’un était rentré ? Yumi fit un pas en arrière et puis un autre, mais Ulrich attrapa sa main et l’attira à lui, la fit tourner. Il la souleva et l’assit à un bout du bureau, ses fesses contre le métal glacé.  
  
Il l’aida à s’entendre sur le bureau, la fit glisser jusqu’à l'extrémité du meuble. Yumi se laissa faire, désorientée par son bâillon et par le silence. Sa tête se posa au bord du bureau et il passa une des serviettes éponges sous son cou pour que le métal ne lui fasse pas mal. Puis il prit un de ses bras, massa sa main quelques instants, et lia son poignet au pied du bureau avant d’attacher le second. Yumi se sentit basculer dans le vide et se retrouva forcée à cambrer son dos, à replier les jambes pour garder l’équilibre – et puis il attrapa ses hanches, la stabilisa.  
  
Une de ses mains resta posée sur son bas ventre. Un doigt vint tracer une ellipse autour de son sexe. Yumi frémit. Il pouvait tout voir, maintenant. Son visage bâillonné, les pinces colorées sur ses petits seins et puis sa chatte. Son corps attaché. Elle sentit un deuxième doigt contre sa peau, et puis – il les posa sur le haut de sa cuisse. Les deux doigts étaient mouillés. Son sexe, sa chatte était trempée. Yumi sentit des larmes de frustrations perler derrière son bandeau. C’était tellement, tellement embarrassant ! Que pensait-il de l’apparence, de la texture, de l’odeur de ce qu’elle avait en bas ? Il ne disait rien, et elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle ne pouvait rien dire !  
  
Et puis il se mit à la caresser. Ses ongles tracèrent des figures abstraites sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un doigt décrivit des cercles juste au-dessus de son sexe, de son clito, frôlant à peine sa peau hypersensible. Un autre traîna le long de sa fente comme une langue de feu. Puis il appuya le plat d’un doigt sur son clito et le massa. Yumi cria. Des vagues de plaisir et de douleurs frémirent en elle. De la chaleur dans ses orteils, entre ses cuisses, des petites étincelles crépitaient dans tout son corps et puis...  
  
Tout s’arrêta. Les doigts d’Ulrich disparurent. Yumi trembla.  
  
Que se passait-il ?  
  
Ne voulait-il pas d’elle ?  
  
— Tu kiffes.  
  
Yumi hésita. Sa chatte avait besoin de – elle avait besoin de – n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il lui avait ordonné de répondre par “oui Ulrich” ou “non Ulrich.” Mais il ne lui posait pas de question. Et il l’avait bâillonnée. Que devait-elle faire ?  
  
D’un coup il tordit une des barrettes autour de son sein, ravivant la douleur. Elle s’écria, cherchant à lui échapper sans pouvoir bouger le haut de son corps. Deux doigts revinrent caresser son clitoris, lançant arc électriques dans son bas-ventre.  
  
— T’aimes ça, te faire niquer…  
  
Elle gémit, sentant confusément que c’est ce qu’il fallait faire, et il repassa ses doigts contre son sexe, faisant monter le plaisir, le désir ardent. Et puis il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine – ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec les barrettes, ses seins douloureux – et elle sentit la boucle froide de sa ceinture traîner sur ses fesses, le long de son sexe, froid contre sa peau brûlante. Du liquide coula entre ses jambes, sur le bureau.  
  
— ‘faut vraiment que t’apprennes à montrer quand tu kiffes, déclara-t-il d’une voix presque amusée.  
  
La ceinture claqua contre ses fesses et Yumi glapit.  
  
— J’aime ça, quand tu cries... lui expliqua doucement Ulrich.  
  
Il passa un doigt autour de son clito, jouant avec. Le plaisir remonta en elle comme de la lave. Puis il laissa traîner la boucle de la ceinture dans les plis de sa peau, et elle écarta inconsciemment les jambes pour maximiser le contact – elle était en surchauffe, elle partait dans les vapes, dans le –  
  
— … alors fais-le pour moi.  
  
La ceinture laissa un éclair de douleur sur ses fesses. Yumi mordit dans la culotte dans sa bouche. Elle replia ses jambes et courba les pieds pour essayer de se protéger, mais cela ne servit à rien et le prochain coup lui fit d’autant plus mal que tout son corps était tendu.  
  
— Crie encore, lui dit-il avant de la frapper à nouveau.  
  
Yumi gémit quand la main d’Ulrich revint vers sa peau. Ses doigts allèrent vite, appuyant contre sa peau et elle se souleva pour que ça aille plus vite, plus fort. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, tout son corps tremblait, elle avait chaud et froid. Son clito irradiait toutes les nerfs de son corps comme un petit soleil. Yumi n’arrivait plus à respirer. Elle.  
  
Reçut les coups en gémissant, s’ouvrit pour ses doigts, frémit. Cria.  
  
Ulrich l’étrangla et la prit. Tout alla vite. La force de ses coups de reins la fit glisser en arrière et la serviette sous ses cheveux tomba à terre, sa tête partit dans le vide, seulement retenue par la main d’Ulrich autour de sa gorge. Le sang afflua vers ses tempes. Tout cessa d’exister, le monde se résuma à sa main et à sa bite. Et puis il jouit. Il se retira. Elle se sentit abandonnée. Quelque chose coula autour de son sexe.  
  
La culotte mouillée fut retirée de sa bouche et Yumi inspira une bouffée d’air glacé. Une main chaude vint soutenir sa tête tandis qu’une autre défaisait son bandeau, et puis elle vit. Ulrich.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
Yumi cligna des yeux, paniquée. Trop de sensations l’assaillaient à la fois. Ses yeux piquaient. Son cou était courbaturé. Sa peau était hypersensible, elle se sentait collante. Elle avait froid mais sa chatte était toujours chaude. Une main, sans bandeau, se posa contre une de ses seins endoloris.  
  
— Non, non ! s’écria-t-elle, se débattant malgré ses bras liés, essayant d’échapper à sa main.  
  
Sa main s’immobilisa. Il la fixa, interdit et – elle chercha à se souvenir de leur safeword, mais elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée qu’elle mit plusieurs secondes.  
  
— Rouge !  
  
Yumi réalisa que tout son corps tremblait.  
  
— Hé, tout doux… murmura Ulrich. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle déglutit, fuyant son regard.  
  
— J’en peux plus…  
— On arrête tout, lui promit-il. Il faut juste enlever les barrettes et te détacher. Ça va aller ?  
  
Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il retira tout doucement les pinces. L’afflux soudain de sang dans ses tétons raviva la douleur endormie des barrettes et elle grimaça, se retenant de pleurer. Puis il prit un coin d’une serviette éponge et passa tout doucement du savon sur ses seins, conscient de leur sensibilité. Il les caressa doucement pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis il la détacha et l’aida à se relever, massant ses bras qui engourdis. Yumi avait le tournis. Elle le laissa envelopper une grande serviette de bain autour de son corps, trop fatiguée pour bouger, et puis il se retourna et –  
  
— Non…  
— Yumi…?  
— Pars pas, supplia-t-elle, reniflant. Pars pas.  
  
Il y eut une seconde de silence qui blessa profondément Yumi. Puis il se hissa sur la table à côté d’elle. Il l’attira contre lui. Elle sentit ses bras autour de son corps. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne.  
  
— Je suis là.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla contre lui. Tout paraissait loin. Mais son corps était sensible à la texture de la serviette, la table froide, sa peau, ses cheveux. Elle était dans ses bras et elle avait déjà peur qu’il la lâche.  
  
— Essaie de boire un peu d’eau, lui dit-t-il. Une bouteille apparut à côté d’elle.  
  
Yumi n’avait pas la force de lever le bras et ne bougea pas.  
  
— Yumi ? Il approcha l’eau de sa bouche.  
  
Elle avala quelques gorgées puis secoua la tête. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la serviette éponge. Elle avait le vertige dans le coeur, comme si elle allait tomber de très haut.  
  
— Yumi, ça va…?  
  
Elle n’arrivait pas à parler. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Son esprit était vide.  
  
— Hé… il resserra ses bras autour d’elle. Tout va bien… tout va bien. Je suis là.  
  
Il y avait de la fatigue dans sa voix à lui aussi. Elle se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là.  
  
— Pourquoi on a fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il commença à caresser ses bras, ses poignets, à travers la serviette éponge.  
  
— … parce qu’on avait envie d’essayer…  
— C’était sale !  
  
Sa voix jaillit de sa gorge sans que Yumi ne le veuille. Le cri arraché à sa poitrine, les mots volés au secret de son corps.  
  
Ulrich inspira.  
  
— Pas plus qu’un missionnaire dans le noir, non ?  
— … mais si, insista-t-elle, fiévreuse, c’est bizarre, c’est pas normal…  
— Moi j’ai bien aimé… est-ce que… t’as aimé aussi ?  
  
Elle s’était offerte à ses mains, elle se voyait seule le lendemain. Tout faisait froid. C’était la honte pour une femme de se faire traiter comme une chienne, comment elle avait pu faire... Ça ? Et ça… ! Et se faire étrangler, aussi. Il avait tout vu c’était sale. Comment il avait pu aimer la taper. Les mecs ça aime tout. Ulrich l’embrassa, Yumi eut chaud. Elle lui répondit à voix basse.  
  
— Alors c’est tout ce qui compte, dit-il.  
— T’es sûr ?  
— Oui.  
  
Elle avait trop aimé quand il l’avait étranglée. Et la gifle aussi. Ça avait tout fait disparaître dans sa tête. Alors que là, toutes ses pensées revenaient à la fois et c’était beaucoup trop. Quand il l’avait giflée, le choc avait nettoyé son esprit ses émotions et sa vie. Un instant tout était le néant. Putain elle avait aimeé.  
  
Une main quitta sa serviette pour aller caresser la jambe d’Ulrich, de sa cuisse à son genoux, autour de son genoux. Putain elle avait aimeé.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que t’as aimé ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.  
— J’ai bien aimé… le moment où je t’ai… où je t’ai étranglée, avoua-t-il.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que tu m’as laissé faire. C’était super dangereux et tu m’as quand même laissé faire.  
— Ça m’a fait peur, murmura-t-elle. C’est vraiment là où j’ai compris que tu y allais à fond. Et que tu avais vraiment envie de moi.  
  
C’est à ce moment là qu’elle avait vraiment eu envie de lui, qu’elle avait eu envie de se donner à fond.  
  
— Et toi, qu’est-ce que t’as aimé ?  
— Quand tu m’as posé des questions, répondit-elle, baissant le regard.  
— Et... quand je t’ai demandé de crier ?  
  
Elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir aimé. Tellement de choses s’étaient déjà passées à ce stade là. Crier, en plus de tout, c’était beaucoup. Yumi n’aimait pas crier.  
  
— Ça allait… si vraiment j’avais pas voulu… j’aurai tapé deux fois ta jambe comme on avait dit, non ?  
  
Ulrich prit sa main, dessina des cercles sur sa paume avec son pouce. Il s’était taillé les ongles. Ronds et propres. Elle les fixa bêtement.  
  
— T’as joui ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Yumi.  
  
Sur internet, ils disaient que jouir, c’était des vagues de plaisir et de chaleur dans tout le corps, c’était avoir tous ls nerfs en feu, c’était trembler de la tête aux pieds. Yumi ne savait pas si le plaisir qu’elle avait ressenti c’était un orgasme. Si elle avait joui elle en serait sûre non ? Elle saurait non ? alors pourquoi elle ne savait pas ?  
  
— J’ai pas trop aimé… commença-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Ulrich se tendit.  
— Yumi ?  
— … les barrettes... ça faisait trop mal…  
— On le refera plus, lui promit-elle.  
  
Et puis, il amena sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa des petits bisous, et ça chatouillait, et elle tira sa main. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit aussi.  
  
— On va recommencer ?  
— Oui.  
  


  
La pièce était sombre. Péniblement éclairé par une lumière jaunâtre qui émanait des murs luminescents. Jérémie se tenait droit comme un i face à son destin. Un trait de lumière dorée coupa soudain son visage, avant de s’élargir et de venir le baigner d’une angoissante clarté.  
  
Devant lui se dressait un scanner. Ouvert, prêt à l'accueillir en son sein. Un sarcophage sec et chaud, où se réfugier et panser plaies et blessures.  
  
Il hésita. Il ne savait plus où aller, où fuir pour échapper à.. à tout ça… Laura et ses ambitions. Odd et ses rodomontades. Ulrich et ses abandons. Yumi et ses fièvres. William et ses vantardises. Aelita et ses désirs.  
  
Aelita.  
  
Mais, partir, la laisser ? Il l’aimait. Le temps passait si vite, et si sereinement à ses côtés. Son sourire dispersait les nuages de son coeur. Penser en se levant le matin qu’elle serait à côté de son bureau suffisait à lui donner de l’entrain pour tout endurer, XANA, ses amis, ses camarades obsédés.  
  
Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il comprenait pourtant enfin. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Ça ne marchait pas, tout simplement. Il avait senti son regard lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté hier soir. Il l’avait entendue avec Laura.  
  
Il s’était senti tellement… idiot… coupable…. Il voulait, il voulait la rendre heureuse.  
  
Sitôt qu’il s’était détaché, il l’avait cherché. Il avait bravé la menace Jim pour se rendre à l’étage du dessus. Il avait gravi à pas de loup les escaliers, s’était approché telle une ombre de sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte fatidique, il avait levé le poing pour toquer, lorsqu’un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Il s’était penché contre la porte, avait tendu l’oreille… A peine une minute plus tard, un autre bruit atteignait son oreille.  
  
Un gémissement.  
  
Perplexe, il avait écouté encore un peu, puis ses joues avaient viré à l’écarlate à mesure qu’il comprenait. Il entendait les gémissements d’Aelita, ceux-là même qui l’avaient secouée tout à l’heure, alors qu’elle était… sur lui. Mais ce n’était pas tout. Il y avait aussi les roucoulements de Laura. Il avait reconnu sa voix. Et elles ne faisaient pas que lâcher des bruits de gorges irrépressibles : elles parlaient, et ce qu’elles disaient… Aelita aimait. Elle aimait ce que Laura lui faisait. Elle aimait et en redemandait. Insatiable dans son désir, elle en voulait toujours plus.  
  
Jérémie s’était effondrée à côté de la porte, le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Par un détour pervers de son esprit, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait se convaincre de cesser d’écouter, de partir, d’oublier ça… N’était-ce pas lui qui n’avait pu… n’avait su.. ne pouvait pas.  
  
Il était resté là, à écouter sa copine gémir de plus belle, implorer que la bouche, les doigts, les…que Laura la comble.  
  
Enfin, tout bruit avait cessé. La tête lourde, le coeur gros, il s’était levé. Il s’en était allé, les joues ravagées de larmes. Larmes de honte. Larmes de culpabilité. Larmes de douleur.  
  
Il n’avait personne vers qui aller. Et puis à cette heure ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
  
Il était retourné dans sa chambre pour s’enfoncer dans son lit, espérant y trouver le sommeil. Se laisser emporter par la vague noire et trouver le repos. Mais il avait eu beau se tourner et se retourner au rythme effrené de ses pensées, il n’y arriva pas. Il avait songé à se réfugier dans la salle de bains La douche l’avait déjà aidé aujourd’hui ; peut-être le pourrait-elle encore ? S’il le fallait, à grand renfort d’un jet d’eau plus brûlant encore, qui emporterait les scories de ses répugnance et de sa fatigue dans les canalisations. Oui, peut-être que le sarcophage humide saurait le régénérer à nouveau. En désespoir de cause, le pas lourd, il se traîna vers la salle de bains déserte.  
  
Las ! Rien n’y faisait. Ce n’est que lorsque tout son corps fut rouge vif, sa peau hurlant en vain sous le feu de l’eau bouillante qu’il avait accpeté que ce remède était inutile.  
  
Il était retourné à sa chambre, caressant vaguement l’espoir qu’un somnifère pourrait lui apporter un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
L’aube finit par rougir le ciel, sans apporter d’espoir.  
  
Alors, il fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux. Vissé sur sa chaise, le nez dans son écran, le coeur endommagé, il coda.  
  
Il coda avec ardeur. Comme à l’époque où il cherchait à libérer Aelita, à la ramener sur terre. Sa douce Aelita, son amour, celle qu’il…  
  
Il n’y arrivait pas. Tout dans cette chambre empestait encore les événements d’avant : son nez était saturé par l’odeur du désir d’Aelita, par leur transpirations mêlées. Il sentait ses poils se redresser, alors que le fantôme des mains de son amour lui touchait l’épaule. Il la sentait derrière lui, avec ses tenues affriolantes, tentant de le séduire. L’image de son strip-tease était gravé dans sa rétine, se superposant aux lignes qui défilaient à l’écran alors qu’il compilait un quelconque projet carton.  
  
Tout dans cette chambre lui rappelait les longues heures passées en sa compagnie, et ces moments où elle avait… voulu.  
  
Ca semblait être le bon moment pour une douche, et une discussion à tête froide dans un ton sérieux. Une discussion sur l’amitié, l’amour, le consentement et le respect. Mais il n’était plus temps pour les discours. Il était temps d’agir.  
  
Il ne pouvait rien ici, il lui fallait un autre lieu, un ailleurs.  
  
Alors il s’était rendu à l’usine. Par la route. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans les égouts. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
  
Il était entré dans le labo, s’était carré dans son fauteuil en face des multiples écrans qui indiquaient en permanence l’état de santé de Lyoko.  
  
Pas de tour activée. Pas de présence de monstre. Pas de XANA. Là-bas, tout n’était que luxe, calme et volupté. Enfin, juste calme. Ce n’était pas plus mal.  
  
Il se rappela ses quelques incursions sur Lyoko. Là-bas, il n’y avait pas d’odeur. Pas d’air à respirer. Il n’y avait pas non plus de goût, ni de sensation de chaleur, de froid, où quelque toucher que ce fût. A peine s’il avait senti, perçu qu’il avait le contrôle de son enveloppe corporelle. Enfin, au moins il n’avait pas à se soucier de quelque chose d’aussi inutile qu’un ridicule bâton mou..  
  
Il avait laissé ses mains agir toutes seules. Une fenêtre s’était ouverte, un programme s’était lancé, accompagné d’un compte à rebours. Virtualisation différée.  
  
Il s’était levé et avait quitté le supercalculateur. Il était rentré dans le monte-charge et avait appuyé sur la commande, sans se retourner.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la herse s’était relevée. Il avait avancé lentement comme un somnambule. Il s’était arrêté au centre de la pièce. Autour de lui, les trois scanners. Fermés. Cercueils de métal. Mais surtout passages. Passages vers cet ailleurs auquel il aspirait. Cet espace-temps dont il était le maître.  
  
Il s’était arrêté un moment devant la porte ouverte. Non pas qu’il hésitât. Mais il avait besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour méditer avant de faire le pas décisif.  
  
Puis, il se mit en marche. D’un mouvement raide, il entra dans le scanner. Il se retourna afin de contempler une fois encore – une dernière fois ? – le monde extérieur, puis la porte se referma sur lui.  
  
Un flot de lumière baigna son corps et engloutit sa conscience, le temps du transfert vers Lyoko.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour se voir tomber du haut du ciel, le sol rocheux juste sous ses pieds. Il se rétablit en souplesse.  
  
Calme.  
Paix.  
Sérénité.  
  
Jérémie se sentit — enfin — apaisé. Loin, si loin des tumultes, de cette rage qui avait possédé Aelita. Loin de la déception qu’elle lui avait causé. Il aurait aimé, il aurait voulu pouvoir la satisfaire, répondre à ses attentes. Il aurait voulu être toujours là pour elle, lui montrer à quel point il l’aimait. Las ! il n’avait su, il n’avait pu.  
  
Il commença à regarder autour de lui. Une lueur attira son attention, au loin, derrière un relief, tandis qu’il détectait une présence familière. La lumière approcha, et Jérémie reconnut la sphère lumineuse, celle-là même qui était venue sauver Aelita ici-même et lui donner les dernières armes pour vaincre XANA. Que faisait-il ici ? C’est impossible ! Pourtant, il n’y avait aucun doute possible. Son avatar virtuel était capable d’interpréter une partie des données qu’il pouvait habituellement consulter dans le monde réel, notamment les données d’identification des personnes virtualisés. Il en avait la certitude, il faisait bien face à Waldo Schaeffer, alias Franz Hopper, le père d’Aelita, concepteur de Lyoko, ennemi de XANA, et véritable source d’inspiration et d’admiration pour Jérémie.  
  
  
— Salutations, mon jeune ami.  
  
Jérémie se tut un instant, avant de commencer à raconter son histoire : il faisait confiance à Franz Hopper, plus qu’à Jim en tout cas. Même si ce dernier n’avait pas été si mauvais finalement.  
  
— Moi non plus, je n’avais pu...  
— Oui, mais vous, vous avez fui pour la protéger, vous vous êtes sacrifié pour elle ! Vous avez fait ça par amour !  
— Soyons honnêtes. Je ne l’ai fait pas moins par lâcheté, et pas plus par amour que toi. Moi aussi, je n’y comprenais plus rien, je ne pouvais plus supporter cela… Et toi aussi, tu renonces à la vie – et à la mort ! – pour la laisser être heureuse…  
  
Ce n’était pas faux. D’ici, de partout, il pourrait veiller sur elle. Tout comme lui.  
  
— Mais au fait, ne devriez-vous pas être mort ?  
— Ah, si seulement c’était aussi simple ! Tu verras, toi aussi, tu passeras par là, un jour... Quoi que tu peux encore repartir, j’imagine…  
  
Jérémie réfléchit, le temps d’un micro-cycle.  
  
— Plus tard, peut-être.  
  
Les deux entités se turent.  
  
— Au fait… Qu’est devenue Anthéa, depuis tout ce temps ?  
— Comment, vous ne le savez pas ?  
— Hélas non, je n’ai qu’un accès limité aux informations du monde réel, dans mon état...  
— Hé bien, au dernières nouvelles, Tyron l’a épousée pour récupérer les recherches de Franz… enfin, vos recherches, je veux dire.  
— Ah [la salope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxeQisjXDjo) !  
  
Jérémie était médusé. Une telle réaction était totalement inattendue… mais après tout pas si incohérente.  
  
— Quand je suis parti, il lorgnait déjà autant sur ma fiancée que sur mes recherches. Mais je n’aurais pas cru qu’elle lui sauterait dans les bras…  
  
Il n’y avait rien à répondre. Après tout, dans un sens, laisser Aelita dans les bras de Laura y ressemblait pas mal. Cela faisait partie de leur fardeau.  
  
— Mais au fait…  
— Oui ? s’enquit Jérémie.  
— Qui est Franz ?

[ FIN ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HHlHLBxqnc#t=1m05)


End file.
